Changes
by The Wizard Of Wicked
Summary: Its just another summer in Oz. Elphaba's in the Vinkus with Fiyero and Nessa comes home to her father. She gets showered with gifts, attention, and compliments as always, but what makes this homecoming so different? Oh yeah, Frex's girlfriend is there too. AU(ish) Shiz-era Fiyeraba, Gloq, Frex/OC
1. Surprise !

**AN: Yup new story! Yay! I saw Wicked last night for the first time! I was awestruck, just completely awestruck. I was sitting three rows back, directly in front if the monkey rope in the beginning. When the monkey came down I was so surprised lol. I even met Michael Wartella and Pj Benjamin and Christine Dwyer. I had a Boq moment when I hugged them 'you're touching me!' Lol **

** I know, I know this first chapter's beginning is a bit...awkward (understatement of the century) but once you read past it, it turns... Wait I'm not gonna spoil it! You'll just have to find our yourself! Hope you enjoy, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked whatsoever, and it brings me dishonor. **

Chapter 1 ~ Surprise!

Frex stared out the window, waiting for his precious Nessarose to return from Shiz university.

He was anxious for her arrival, he had bought her the sweetest smelling perfume that she would adore. Or at least he hoped so.

He was excited to hear any stories she had to share, regarding fellow classmates, teachers, lectures that interested her, anything to fill him in on what he was missing out.

His beloved little angel was growing up, going to university one day, graduating the next, falling in love, getting married, having children...

Frex decided not to dwell in the future, he hardly could stand the present.

He watched the window again eagerly. Hoping that the next oncoming carriage would pull in front of the mansion.

Frex felt a hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand over it, recognizing the presence.

"Whatcha thinking about?" The sweet sounding voice wondered.

Frex let out a sigh. "I'm nervous for Nessa's arrival."

The person chuckled. "Don't be. She's just coming home for the summer, what's to worry about?"

"I don't know." Frex felt defeated, what was he worried about? She would love the gift, tell him stories, grow up too fast, meet his new girl friend...

Ah, right on the nose. His new girlfriend. Oz that sounded awkward. It sounded as if he were in university again. Yes, the first few dates were very, uh, uncomfortable, but the pair seemed to get passed the awkward moments and, apparently made it work.

Frex wanted Nessa to like Holda. Frex knew Holda already liked Nessa. He knew there would be no one like Melena, no one, but Holda, was something special.

Her grey eyes just made Frex melt. He seriously thought something was wrong with him, he was probably right.

And her hair, had this shine in the light that made her strawberry blonde locks look like sparklers sometimes. It was wavy, and came just below her shoulders.

Her high cheekbones and beautiful smile could make anyone go crazy for her, even if she was Frex age she didn't look it.

She was compassionate to everyone, she loved learning new things and joking around sometimes. And her laugh was like a little bell.

And one might ask, what was an amazing woman like Holda doing with a person like Frex.

The answer, no one knows. Most think that she saw this little hint of good in him, and she was determined to turn him completely nice. But that was just a rumor.

"Frex, I'm sure Elphaba and Nessa will be very understanding that you've had a girlfriend for nine months now, and that you love her very much." Holda assured Frex.

Frex gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm sure Nessa's gonna love you." He said before taking her hand and planting a small kiss on it.

Holda raised her eyebrows. "You don't have confidence that Elphaba will love me too?" She questioned.

Frex furrowed his brow. "Who cares what she thinks?" He scoffed, turning towards the window again.

Holda stepped in front of the window, blocking Frex's view. "Frex, she's your daughter, I care whether she approves of us or not."

Frex waved his hand dismissively. "Holda, I wouldn't care what that girl thinks, she's against absolutely everything, well except that Vinkun boyfriend of hers." Frex grumbled.

He didn't want that scamp prince near his precious Nessarose, and if he was around Elphaba, he would be around Nessa. If that green daughter of his did something stupid that ruined Nessa's reputation Frex would just kick the green girl to the curb. Possibly even literally.

Besides, Nessa gushed in her letters how much Fiyero loves Elphaba. Does Elphaba know how many girls he dated? Or dates? Love? Yeah right.

Holda gave him a puzzled look. "You didn't tell me that Elphaba was dating anyone."

Frex scoffed again. "Well, she is and the only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't think it would last this long." Frex forgot to add 'and I only care about Nessa'.

"Oh, well who is it?"

Frex frowned. "Who?"

Holda was tempted to roll her eyes. "Earth to Frex, Elphaba's boyfriend." She spoke through her hands cupped together to work as a microphone.

Frex just shrugged. "He's that good for nothing prince of the Vinkus."

Holda gasped. "Fiyero Tiggular?"

Frex nodded curtly. "Yes, that's him."

Holda crossed her arms in front of her chest, being annoyed at how Frex wasn't caring about Elphaba. "How long have they been together?" She inquired.

Frex fixed his eyes towards the ceiling as if the answer was up there. "Lets see, they've been at Shiz for two years, so that means... About uh, a year and some months." He told her, hoping he did the math correctly.

Holda's eyes got wide. "Frex they've been dating longer than us and you've yet to tell me?!"

Frex just threw his hands up. "Hey, I'm surprised myself."

Holda gave Frex a dull stare. "Mhm hmm. Yeah, sure." She nodded her head as if she agreed and understood.

Suddenly the sound of a carriage came from outside. Nessa had returned.

Frex smiled brightly and headed outside, wanting to greet his daughter.

Nessa looked out the carriage window, seeing her father approaching them.

Frex opened the carriage door instantly. "Nessa my precious girl how are you?" He said giving her a hug.

"I'm well father." Nessa hugged back, already enjoying her father's attention.

"You'll have to tell me all about Shiz, right after you open your gift that I hope you'll love." Frex said, helping her out.

"Oh father." Nessa scolded playfully, already enjoying being spoiled.

"I have your bag Nessa." Boq called out who walked out behind Nessa, his suitcase in his right hand and Nessa's in his left.

Since Boq lived right around the corner from the mansion, it seemed pointless for him to ride separate. Besides, with Elphaba visiting the Vinkus with Fiyero, Nessa needed an escort.

"Was Boq an adequate escort Nessarose?" Frex questioned, eyeing Boq up and down, as if he were trying to find something wrong with him.

"Yes father, Boq was an absolute gentleman." Nessa flattered, slightly batting her eyelashes at the munchkin.

Boq shifted awkwardly, he knew Nessa kind of had this thing for him, but he was dating Galinda. The carriage ride alone with Nessa was the most uncomfortable six hours of his life.

"Very well then." Frex gave a nod, taking his daughter's luggage from Boq. "Thank you for brining my precious girl here safely."

"Your welcome Governor Thropp, it was a privilege." Boq nodded to him, then to Nessa. "Good day." He said as Nessa flashed a wide grin.

"Bye Boq, we'll have to have you up here sometime." Nessa called out, waving her fingers at him.

Of course Frex was oblivious to Nessa's feelings towards the munchkin and started wheeling her inside, growing more anxious as he reached the door.

Once inside the mansion, he wheeled Nessa next to one of the couches in the living area to the right of the front door.

Nessa breathed in the scent of her house in the summer. Windows were open to let in fresh breezes, and the sun shone through the open shutters.

Frex rang for one of the housekeepers to take Nessa's things to her room. Frex hired maids that would run the household while Elphaba was at Shiz, or in this case, the Vinkus.

He inwardly scowled. She wrote him a letter stating that Fiyero had invited her to the Vinkus until July and come home for Nessa's birthday. She made sure to add that the king and queen themselves invited her too.

Frex couldn't say no to Vinkun royalty, which is exactly why Elphaba put it in. As much as the green girl knew that Nessa needed her, and her father wouldn't want her having a good time, she knew that Fiyero and his parents wanted to 'borrow her' ,as Fiyero put it, for the summer.

Elphaba knew that asking for Fiyero's request for the whole summer would be out of the question, so they compromised.

She would stay in the Vinkus for half of the summer, and he would stay in Munchkinland for the other half.

Queen Kala and King Kerchak and Fiyero's siblings decided to accompany Fiyero on his adventure to Munchkinland, they asked permission from the governor first of course.

With royalty wanting Elphaba to stay with them for a six weeks, then want to stay at his mansion for six weeks seemed like a surprise, honor, and disappointment all at the same time for Frex.

First of all, Frex would never think that in his wildest dreams that Elphaba, not Nessa, Elphaba would be offered a six week stay at a castle, her boyfriend's castle nonetheless. And if Nessa was right on the whole 'Elphaba and Fiyero are in love' thing, Frex would be flabbergasted.

Then, royalty wanting to stay at his home for six weeks? He knew he was a government official but the king, queen, princesses and princes of the Vinkus? Wow.

And along with the royal family staying, came Fiyero staying too. Frex was smart enough to realize that if the prince and Elphaba weren't dating then their majesties wouldn't be staying over in the first place, but he still was, him.

Frex took a seat next to Nessa, getting comfortable. He took the lavender colored box with an elaborate white bow that had been sitting next to him, and gave it to her.

"A homecoming gift." He explained, motioning her to open it.

Nessa was already imagining herself in her new expensive jewelry or clothing or whatever valuable item that was in the box.

She lifted the lid, pleased with what she found inside. "Oh father is this the kind I saw at the market?" She wondered, taking the purple glass bottle of perfume out of the sea of tissue paper and smelled the cap.

"It's divine, thank you papa." She said again, thinking of how Boq might enjoy her more with this lavender scent on.

Frex gave her a one armed hug. "Anything for you Nessa." He smiled at how happy she was.

Admiring the perfume one last time before placing it back in the box, Nessa turned to her father.

"Papa I have the most splenderific idea for my birthday coming up. " Frex caught the twinkle in her eye, knowing that whatever she came up with was probably something she was wanting badly.

"And what's that?" Frex asked, sounding interested, but in reality if it made her happy, he would do it, no matter the cost.

"A dinner party here a the house!" She exclaimed. "It would be me, you, Elphaba, the Tiggular's, and I was hoping to invite Boq and miss Galinda, she's my friend from Shiz that I was telling you about." Nessa rambled on, loving the brilliance of her plan.

Frex nodded, he remembered Nessa telling him of a blonde friend from Shiz and Boq was a suitable enough friend, Elphaba would be wanted by Nessa anyway, and the Tiggular's were going to be here as well, that's twelve. Wait, he was forgetting someone...

"Uh Nessa?" Frex cleared his throat.

Nessa stopped talking, she didn't like the nervousness in his voice, he couldn't say no. Oh well, if he did she would just cry and raise her bottom lip and he would immediately change his mind, it worked every time.

"Yes father?" She let him continue.

"That sounds like a splendid idea, but could we invite one more guest?" Frex asked sheepishly.

Nessa furrowed her brow. "Who?" Who did she forget? Hopefully no one important.

"My, my..." Frex kept opening and closing his mouth, the incredibly hard words 'my girlfriend' would not come to him.

"Father who is it?" Nessa demanded, getting annoyed at his fish facial expressions.

"My girlfriend." Frex said quickly, turning his head away, not wanting Nessa to see the embarrassment in his cheeks.

Nessa's eyebrows were trying to reach her hairline as the information sunk in. Her father was...dating?Her father? Frexspar Thropp?

Nessa thought about it, a girlfriend meant that all the attention wouldn't be on her. It would be on her and her father's girlfriend. But then again, her father deserved to be loved by another woman, and as long as she was nice to her and possibly even civil with Elphaba.

Nessa had experienced almost twenty years of her father treating Elphaba like crap. It was basically a lost cause, she tried to help her but other than that she thought that her father was their father, so she couldn't advise his decisions.

But... A girlfriend? That didn't seem like her father at all, quite the opposite actually. And her father was almost fifty.

Frex was uncomfortable with Nessa's silence. It seemed like she was thinking about her response.

"I really love her Nessa." Frex cut in her thinking, placing a hand on hers.

"And if its not okay with you, I understand because I should have told you a long time ago, and I'm sorry for that but could you just, keep an open mind?" Frex tried apprehensively.

Nessa looked at her father's eyes, pleading for her to say its alright with her. Is this how she looked every time she wanted something?

"Before I say if it's alright or not could I at least meet her?" Nessa thought that her response was good enough for now. It wasn't a no and it wasn't a yes, it was a maybe.

Frex seemed relieved that she didn't protest at first. "Y-yes of course, here uh, just one second." He excused himself to go see where Holda went.

…

The carriage that Elphaba and Fiyero were occupying pulled up to Kiamo Ko seconds before sundown.

You would think that Elphaba would be nervous to be the guest of the royal Vinkun family, but she wasn't, after all this wasn't her first visit.

Fiyero got her to come last New Year's, seeing that Nessa would want her sister for Lurlinemas.

Elphaba found out that the Tiggular's didn't bite. They were welcoming and kind, and everything Elphaba thought a real family would be.

And like Fiyero, they didn't mind the green at all. Kerchack, the king made her call him by his first name,was intrigued on how she took an interest in literature like he did, and didn't waste anytime to show her the library.

The queen, Kala, thought she was a scream on how Elphaba treated Fiyero as if he were anyone else, something no other girlfriend that Kala knew of did.

And all of Fiyero's younger siblings thought it was amazing how Elphaba got Fiyero to actually think. The girls, like Galinda, loved helping Elphaba with beauty tips and the like.

The boys knew that Elphaba would be Mrs. Fiyero Tiggular someday, and took great pleasure in teasing their older brother about it.

Elphaba already felt like part of the family, which she thought that she shouldn't, but when she confessed this to Fiyero a huge grin spread across his face.

He doted the fact on how she loved it at Kiamo Ko,especially the library, and how she loved the family in it. He wanted her to feel that way, and he just couldn't be happier that, that was how it was. No strings attached.

Elphaba smiled as she saw the towering castle in front of her from the carriage window. She glanced over to the sleeping Fiyero next to her.

Elphaba tapped his knee. "We're here Yero." She whispered, but no cigar.

"Fiyero wake up we're at Kiamo Ko." She spoke louder this time. Fiyero just stirred, and turned to the other side, getting comfortable.

She groaned. "Fiyero." Elphaba couldn't carry him, that was out of the question, and obviously she couldn't wake him up either.

Shrugging, Elphaba stepped out of the carriage with her one suitcase in hand, and made her way to the castle doors.

Elphaba looked all around the front room, the same as it was six months ago. It was so open and inviting, she loved it. In a weird way to her, she felt like she just came home.

She heard running footsteps coming from a nearby hallway which was attached to the parlor.

It was the girls, Raevyn and Hanlynn. Raevyn had her father's previous dirty blonde hair, that came down is waves, and sparkling baby blue eyes that just shimmered in the light.

Hanlynn was like the younger, girl version of Fiyero. Same black locks, but instead of them stopping at the top of her neck and flopping down from her forehead and flipping to the side like Fiyero's, hers stopped at her shoulder blades, and feathery bangs nearly covered her eyes.

She also had the same light brown irises that could plead as well as his. Her high cheekbones and evened lips made them almost look identical. The only thing not the same, besides gender, was that Fiyero was a head taller and four years older.

Their faces were ecstatic when they saw Elphaba standing there. They rushed over to hug her tightly and flooded her with questions.

"How are you? How was Shiz? Can you stop getting so pretty? Are you sure you can't stay all summer? Are you hungry? How was the trip? Did you get carriage sick? Did Fiyero propose yet?"

Elphaba was taken back on how much they took interest in how she was doing. She chuckled slightly before answering all of their questions.

"I'm great thank you, Shiz was fine, uh I'm not sure my looks have changed since January, don't worry we'll be together all summer just not here, it was fine, no I did not get carriage sick, and no, not that I expected him too anyway."

They said they were sorry that the boys couldn't be here to greet her right away. The girls kept wanting to know more, asking her about her grades, which Elphaba had topped the year at Shiz, again. They wondered if Fiyero was still being good to her, because they would beat him silly if he wasn't.

Kala and Kerchack heard the chatter coming from the room and assumed that the couple had returned from Shiz, they decided to greet Fiyero and Elphaba themselves, but were surprised to see only Elphaba standing with the girls.

Before they said anything Elphaba already pointed her thumb behind her. "I couldn't get him to wake up." She explained and they all nodded knowingly.

Hanlynn immediately started jumping up and down with hand raised and one hand on her nose.

"Dibs on getting him up!" She shouted and everyone laughed at her eagerness

…

"So this Boq, is he your boyfriend?" Holda wondered, pouring more tea for Nessarose.

Nessa thought that Holda was a gem. She was caring, loving, everything Nessa dreamed a mother would be.

Holda had suggested a 'girls only' tea party to get to know each other. Nessa adored the idea, loving the small detail that she would get to talk about herself.

Nessa blushed. "No, he's dating miss Galinda, but he's just...charming." She sighed dreamily, staring into space, thinking about the munchkin boy who lived two streets down.

"And miss Galinda, she's Elphaba's best friend?" Holda inquired, hoping that she was correct, repeating the information that Nessa had told her earlier.

Nessa nodded. "They used to loath each other you know, but then one day they became inseparable." She said but then chuckled. "No, no, it's Elphaba and Fiyero who are inseparable."

Holda smiled coyly. "Your father said that the two of them were very, uh.." Holda had to search for a better word than 'All she cares about is that Vinkun boyfriend of hers'. "He said they were sweet on each other." She said.

Nessa nodded knowingly. "Yeah, it's like they don't know there's other people around them sometimes, and don't even get me started when they host public displays of affection."

Holda started staring off into the distance. She knew the feeling of bliss. She thought about it. Elphaba to Fiyero, as Holda to Frex.

"Holda?" Nessa spoke up, worried that she said something wrong.

She shook her head out of the daze. "Oh it's nothing, but I can see where your sister is coming from."

"You and father are really in love aren't you?" Nessa smiled coyly.

Holda looked around as heat rose to her cheeks. "Yes, I suppose we are." She admitted, loving the fact that she was in love again.

"How did you two meet?" Nessa inquired curiously. She couldn't imagine Frex, or Holda randomly searching around for dates like Fiyero used to do when he first attended Shiz.

Holda sighed. "It's complicated."

Nessa curved her eyebrows up. "How so?" She seriously had no clue what made their meeting so complicated.

"We ran into each other." Holda said. "Literally." She remembered the day so well.

_She was walking through town, trying to get to the shop before it closed. She was in need of soap. _

_Frex was walking the opposite direction as her. He was just coming home from a meeting and he was fed up with all the little munchkinlanders wanting, and whining. _

_All of the sudden, they both felt the collision of another person walking into them. Frex was on his back on the sidewalk while Holda was laying on top of him, wondering what just happened. _

_Holda looked down in front of her, terrified. She had just toppled over the governor of Munchkinland. _

_Frex looked into the pair of sparkling grey eyes, filled with fear. He didn't move or say anything, it was like his brain was no where to be found. She caught herself gazing into his eyes as well. Dark blue irises surrounded a black dot. They were beautiful, but mysterious, like he had something to hide. Like there was a secret he had been keeping for years and never told anybody. Holda figured it out, this man was miserable. _

_Frex cleared his throat, breaking the trance. "Sorry!" Holda apologized, trying to get back on her feet. _

_"No, no it's my fault. I should have been looking where I was going." Frex admitted. They found themselves in each others eyes again. _

_"I'm Frex." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake. Of course she knew his name, him being the governor and all, but usually he went by Frexspar to the people. Frex was usually for other government officials, any friends, and family. _

_"Holda Salmi." She took his hand, but she didn't shake it. When their hands touch it was like a spark went off. Her soft one on his cold one. _

_Frex got this astonished expression on his face. The only other person he felt this with was Melena, and that was almost two decades ago. He remembered the feeling, he felt whole again. He glanced over at her hand, it was the left one, and he did not see a ring. Frex let his curiosity get the best of him. _

_He made a sound in his throat before speaking. "So uh, can I get you a coffee or something?" He felt the atmosphere around them get awkward. Holda gave a small chuckle. _

_"That would be nice." She said before he led her to the coffeehouse around the corner. The soap could wait. _

…

Elphaba was walking back from the castle library that Kerchack was so kind to show her the last time she was there, much to Fiyero's dismay.

She heard footsteps behind her, but before she could turn around someone jumped at her, put one hand around her waist and another around her mouth , picked her up and ran her into the closest room. Which just happened to be Elphaba's guest bedroom.

The kidnapper also just happened to be smart enough to put their hand around her mouth so she couldn't protest by screaming.

She turned her around and there stood Fiyero.

He just grinned at her. "Hi." Was all he could say.

Elphaba glared at her boyfriend. "Fiyero, could you explain to me why you just abducted me from the hallway?" She questioned with a slight edge in her voice.

Fiyero kept smiling and pecked her nose with his lips. "Because Fae ever since my father showed you the library I've rarely have gotten to see you since vacation started." Fiyero explained simply.

Elphaba softened her glare some. "Fiyero we've seen each other every day since vacation started."

Fiyero wiggled his eyes to the ceiling and back to her. "Fae." He whinnied. "The reason I planned you coming was to be with you all summer."

Elphaba pretended to be shocked. "It wasn't to 'explore the Vinkus and get to know more about the government and culture' or to 'visit my future home'?" Elphaba used both excuses Fiyero gave her to convince her to come with him.

The first one was the excuse Fiyero came up with for the letter to Frex. The latter was for Elphaba, who when he told her that slapped him on the shoulder. It was still worth it to Fiyero though.

Fiyero looked around the room sheepishly as if he just got caught steeling a cookie from the cookie jar at age five.

"Those are slight details." He spoke up. Elphaba's eyes made him more uncomfortable by the second.

"Uh-huh." She claimed to agree.

"Fae can we just skip to the part where we kiss and make up so we can go downstairs for dinner?" He asked her and she smirked, knowing she won.

"Oh I see, you just pounced on me in the hallway to kiss me." She teased and he stared pointedly at her.

"Elphaba, if you make this any harder then I will make sure that my parents host a ball that ensures that all the guests wear pink and you will be one of them." He threatened.

Elphaba leaned up and kissed him. "Don't make me leave you." She said playfully.

Fiyero chuckled and put his arms around her waist again. "I wouldn't let you even if you tried." He kissed her this time before speaking again. "I love you Fae." He said solemnly.

She smiled softly before responding. "I love you too."

"And I would never force you to wear pink." He added and she laughed. "I know you wouldn't, you aren't _that_ brainless." She joked.

He leaned down again but they were interrupted by the door opening. The couple looked towards the intruder, still in the same position.

"Um, well this is awkward." It was Hanlynn.

Elphaba blushed furiously and Fiyero stared at her with annoyance.

"Yes Han?" Fiyero wondered what she desperately needed.

"Elphaba, this came in the mail today." Hanlynn handed her a envelope addressed to her. She broke away from Fiyero to receive the letter. Elphaba's brow furrowed when she read the return address.

"What is it Fae?" Fiyero asked, not liking how confused Elphaba looked, he hoped nothing was wrong.

"It's from my sister but why would she send me mail?" Elphaba asked herself. She shook the look off of her face and looked at Hanlynn.

"Thank you." She said and Hanlynn smiled back. "You're welcome, I'll just leave you two along then." She teased before adding. "Oh and mom said dinner in half an hour. I hope that gives you two enough time to-"

"Thank you Hanlynn." Fiyero cut her off quickly. He knew that she was just messing with him but he didn't want Elphaba to feel embarrassed.

She left and Elphaba ripped the envelope open, taking the letter out and started reading.

Fiyero observed how her eyes danced across the paper left to right. Then all of a sudden they went wide and Elphaba sat down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero came up to her but she just handed him the paper to read.

_Dear Fabala, _

_Munchkinland is fine. I arrived safely and father gave me_-

Nope, nothing there to worry about. He skipped to the next paragraph.

_Boq was so adorable when he slept on the way back home. You should have seen him when he-_

Whoa no! He thought that was something even Elphaba skipped. He went down to the last paragraph.

_When I came home father told me something... Intresting._

'This must be it'. Fiyero thought.

_He said that he had a girlfriend._

Fiyero's eyes went wide too and he fixed his gaze back to Elphaba.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Read on." Elphaba instructed and Fiyero obeyed.

_He said he loves her. She very sweet, her name is Holda, she's father's age and she's just lovely. She says she can't wait to meet you and Fiyero and his family. _

That surprised him. That meant that Nessa had probably told this Holda about him and his family. Not that Nessa knew much. He decided to continue.

_I think that father wants to marry her, I mean you should just watch them, they remind me of you and Fiyero sometimes, so in love it's almost envying._

Fiyero had a goofy smile on his face that Elphaba wanted to smack off. "What?" She demanded not amused.

Fiyero looked away from the paper and raised his eyebrows. "Did you know that we're so in love it's envying?"

Elphaba gave him a death stare.

"Did you know that my father wants to remarry?" She asked, her voice full of anger. Fiyero saw where she was coming from now.

He sat down beside her, preparing his words in his head before speaking them out loud.

"I don't understand it more than you do sweetheart, and I know that your father is an old grouch, but I dunno maybe this Holda is some kind of miracle worker." Fiyero tried, but Elphaba still looked mad.

"Hey, I know what your thinking, and I don't think anyone, not even Frex, would replace their spouse."

That didn't help much either.

"Look, I know that she won't be your mother, I mean Frex isn't much of a father, okay he's not a father at all, but I already think that she's an pretty awesome person." Fiyero whispered.

"Why?" Elphaba griped.

"She said that she can't wait to meet you, and I think highly of anyone wanting to meet you, let alone people who are excited to." He told her and she blushed.

"I just don't want a stepmother." Elphaba choked out. There was a lump in her throat, she didn't know what she was getting so worked up about, oh yeah, Frex was replacing her mother.

"That was a baby thing to say." Elphaba scolded herself, wiping away tears that threatened to leave her eyes.

Fiyero chuckled slightly, deciding that this was the right time to get closer and place his arm across her shoulders. "Nah, I've said worse." He assured her in a soft voice.

"What if she hates me?" Elphaba wondered aloud. Fiyero shook his head immediately. "She won't."

Elphaba laid her head on Fiyero's shoulder. "What would I do without you?" She sniffed. Fiyero gave a half smile that she didn't see. "The better question is what would I do without you." He said solemnly.

"I could think of a couple of things." She smirked.

"Don't push yourself it was rhetorical." He said blankly and she chuckled.

"We better go before Hanlynn decides to cover for us." Elphaba rose to her feet, trying to drag Fiyero with her, he got up willingly, not wanting to even think about what his sister would come up with.

**Guess what?! I want you to review now! Big surprise huh? So like it? Loath it? Favorite lines? **


	2. Family

**AN: Whoa six reviews?! No way! Thank you! Oh oz there is so much snow, I'm off for the second day in a row now. And I wanted to show (annoy) everyone at school my playbill ;) **

**Btw: Happy Mardi gras everybody! (Its still Tuesday where i am) And happy early Lent, I'm seeing ****_Son of God_**** tomorrow with my class, I'm so psyched! **

**Niathewickedlover: Ha! That's one of my favorite lines. **

**Mesa02: oh awkward, yeah I realize it has an 'e' at the end now. Hm those pesky little silent E's, would you believe I was in the state spelling bee? I still don't believe it haha.**

**If you have joined the review revolution hear me well- the story 'A Change in Weather' by cipslatin is an amazing story! 19 chapters long and... 8 reviews. I think we can change that. It's extremely well written and I highly recommend it! :) **

**Oh and my blissful blonde brain of mine forgot to mention- I got the names Kala and Kerchack from ****_Disney's Tarzan _****(if you didn't know) heh heh, they sound pretty Ozian, am I right?**

**And special thanks to NellytheActress and Jaeme for helping me with ideas for this story :) you guys are the best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, and it brings me dishonor.**

**Okay, I'm done... **

Chapter 2 ~ Family

Elphaba and Fiyero walked down to the dinning room to find the rest of the family already sitting.

"Sorry we're late." Fiyero started, taking an empty seat next to Hanlynn, Elphaba placed herself next to him, opposite from the king.

It felt weird to Elphaba, she shouldn't be sitting across from the king of the Vinkus, but if she even told Fiyero that he would argue with her about it.

"Did you two finally put your clothes back on." Hanlynn whispered to Fiyero, who's cheeks turned red.

"_Han_!" He hissed in her ear and she chuckled.

Elphaba, who was sitting next to Fiyero raised an eyebrow. 'Tell you later.' He mouthed to her.

Hanlynn whispered what she asked Fiyero in her older sister's ear, who giggled.

Zaq raised his eyebrows to his giggling sister. Raevyn waved her hand away at him deciding that the sixteen year old didn't need to know.

Zaq had the same eye and hair color as Raevyn, he was practically a younger version of his older brother, Jearo. The two boys were only two years apart and like their sisters they shared a special bond.

Jearo was quieter than Zaq, and the younger boy was still a raging ball of energy at times.

Kala gave her daughters a quizzical look before returning to her plate. The queen had lovely brunette locks and brown eyes, she would never admit that she dyed the grey hairs away.

She was always kind, looking to the glass half full on most situations. Kala would try to see the best in all people, which made her one of the best queens the Vinkus has ever had. She looked through her square framed glasses over to her husband to see if he had an answer to the fits of laughter.

Kerchack shook his head, claiming that he had no clue what it was all about. His blonde hair turned all shades of silver but his eyes still had a sparkle in them. He looked towards Elphaba and Fiyero to see if they knew what was so funny.

Fiyero shrugged him off before speaking.

"Dad did you have to show Fae the library?" He sighed and Elphaba chuckled. "I'm glad he did." She argued.

Kerchack laughed at the couple. "I'm happy to show anyone who appreciates literature as much as I do the library." He took a sip from his glass.

"It's like she's moving in there." Fiyero told his dad and Elphaba nudged him with her elbow.

"Says the guy who convinced me to come here by saying I'll be visiting my future home." She whispered in his ear.

Raevyn happened to overhear Elphaba and almost spit out her water.

"You said that Yero?" She asked in disbelief.

"Said what?" Zaq wondered, wanting to know what was so funny.

Everyone looked at Fiyero for an answer but he kept his mouth shut about it. Elphaba didn't though.

"When I didn't say yes right away to coming here for the summer he tried to convince me by saying I'll be visiting my future home." She explained to Zaq.

The Tiggular children and king started laughing, well except for Fiyero, the queen looked baffled at her son.

"You didn't let us in on your future proposal Fiyero." Hanlynn teased and Fiyero shot her a death glare. Elphaba blushed.

"I call best man!" Zaq shouted, raising his hand.

"Ooh Elphaba, can I be a bridesmaid?" Raevyn chimed.

"There's no wedding!" Fiyero told them, but he caught Elphaba's raised eyebrows out of the corner of his eye. "Yet." Fiyero concluded and she nodded.

"What do you mean _yet_?" Jearo wondered, loving messing with his older brother.

"I mean that I haven't" he stuck his thumb out to count "a) proposed to Elphaba, and" he raised his index finger "b) that one day I will propose to Elphaba." He put his arm around her, as if he was claiming his property.

"Way to ruin the surprise Tiggular." Elphaba said dryly, as she leaned away from his arm and took a sip of her water.

Kala chuckled. "I have a feeling that we should change the subject." She said knowingly, seeing the slight blush that still resigned in Elphaba's and Fiyero's cheeks.

"Agreed." The couple spoke at the same time.

Hanlynn started tapping her spoon on her water glass, looking expectantly towards the two on her right.

Of course that annoyed everyone at the table and finally her mother questioned it. "Han, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm helping Fiyero and Elphaba practice for their wedding reception." She filled her mother in and immediately Raevyn started doing it too, loving the idea.

Elphaba blushed a darker shade of green and Fiyero gave murderous looks to his sisters.

"What? Kiss her already!" Raevyn commanded. Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"I believe there was a request for me to kiss you." He said smiling like a fool. Elphaba gave a disapproving look towards Fiyero. He shrugged it off and placed his lips on hers.

"Yay!" The girls started clapping and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Thank you, thank you." Fiyero hushed them and Elphaba whacked his side.

"I think it's time for dessert." Kerchack tried to actually change the subject this time but Hanlynn just had to say one more thing.

"I know what Fiyero's having." She sang. Raevyn, Zaq, and Jearo laughed, and Fiyero, and the king and queen's gawked at her, while Elphaba had to hide her face with her hands, her cheeks were so dark.

"Hanlynn!" Fiyero yelled at his sister. She chuckled. "What?" She wondered innocently between giggles.

"I'm not making fun of you about that time you kissed that boy, what was his name? Kellvin? Bellvin?" Fiyero started and Hanlynn became silent as her eyes turned the size of saucers.

"Was it Sellvin? Or Wellvin?" He continued.

"_Fiyero_." Hanlynn hissed, warning him to stop.

"Zellvin? No. Dellvin? No that's not it either." Fiyero kept rambling. Elphaba, Kala and Kerchack had no idea what was happening, but Raevyn was leading on.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you kissed Mellvin? That slug who lives in the coffee shop?" Raevyn questioned and Hanlynn's cheeks turned red.

"I was only thirteen!" Hanlynn tried to defend herself.

"Ew. You kissed Mellvin? I saw that kid eat a bug once." Zaq scrunched his nose.

"Fiyero promised he wouldn't tell." Hanlynn shot daggers at him and Fiyero just shrugged.

"I said that I wouldn't tell unless I had to." He corrected her, smoothing out the napkin on his lap.

"Fiyero so what if she kissed Mellvin? I kiss you all the time." Elphaba teased and everyone started laughing, save Fiyero.

He saw what she was doing and smiled. "Thank you." He mouthed, planting a kiss on her head and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she didn't try to escape this time.

"For what?" She wondered, acting oblivious. He gave her a 'you know what I mean' look.

"You dug the hole, i just helped you out of it." She said, pulling his arm more around her.

...

Holda started hanging one of Nessa's dresses up. She had unpacked everything else, it was just the things like sweaters and dresses that needed to be hung.

Frex walked into Nessa's room finding Holda in the closet. Nessa was in the parlor doing her needlepoint, he was looking for her.

"What are you doing in here?" Frex wondered, eyeing the blue dress Holda was about to hang up.

"Just helping Nessa unpack." Holda replied simply, continuing to place the hanger on the pole.

"Nonsense, Elphaba can do-" Frex stopped himself, realizing that Elphaba wasn't there to do everything.

Holda noticed this. "Frex, you realize that one day Elphaba won't just be at Shiz, or visiting the Vinkus? One day she's not going to be here."

Frex made a sound in his throat. "And why should I care? Ha. One day she'll be gone, good. It'll be better not having that abomination in my house anymore." He said, using a tone as if he were trying to convince himself that that is what he thought.

"Frex!" Holda snapped. "Face it, you love your daughter."

"No I do not." Frex argued, shaking his head, now trying to convince the both of them that those were his thoughts.

"Yes, you do." She said firmly. "You're just brainwashed by all of Oz that she's a disgrace, because she's green. Frex, from what I've heard from Nessa, everyone should be jealous of you for having her as your daughter."

"How so?" Frex challenged, crossing his arms.

"She topped the year at Shiz, by a lot."

Frex looked away. "Anyone can do that."

"I can honestly say that she'll be the Crown princess of the Vinkus." Holda tried.

Frex scoffed. "I doubt that."

"She's Melena's daughter." She said quietly.

Frex whipped his head back to her. No one had ever cracked the case before, the teeny tiny reason Frex actually loved Elphaba, she was Melena's.

So was Nessa, but Nessa wasn't green. It was easier to love Nessa, but the hard part about Elphaba, was that she had gotten to meet Melena, and every time Frex turned around, there be Melena gushing on how smart Elphaba was, and how sweet she was, and how much she loved her.

And how could Frex not love anything that Melena loved?

...

Elphaba snuck out of her room and went back to the library. She had started a thick book earlier that day and she was only a few pages away from finishing it.

"Psst." Elphaba jumped at the whisper. The only light in the room came from a lamp that was behind the sofa Elphaba was in. That seemed to be where the whisper came from.

"Hey, book!" Elphaba rolled her eyes. Fiyero.

"Yero, what are you doing?" She wondered annoyed, just wanting to read the ending of her story.

"Hey book, can I have my girlfriend back now?" He was having a conversation with Elphaba's book.

"Really Yero? It's ten o'clock, go to bed." She told him. Fiyero revealed his hiding spot by standing on his knees behind the seat.

"Oh no, _ten_ you say? It's past my bedtime at age twenty four, in summer." Fiyero deadpanned.

Elphaba replied with another eye roll.

"You were awful quite during dessert." He began, raising himself to sit at the top of the sofa,his back facing Elphaba but his head was turned towards her.

"You're going to fall." Was all Elphaba said in return, darting her eyes back into the pages.

He relentlessly swung himself around and plopped down on the cushion.

"What's up?" He asked softly.

Her answer was silence. Fiyero sighed, knowing that whatever was bugging her, it was nothing to be messed with.

"If it's about all the future marriage talk and the girls demanding we kiss at the dinner table, then I'll-"

Elphaba shook her head. "It's not that." Fiyero noticed how delicate her voice was, as if she spoke any louder it would croak.

"You know you can tell me anything, I hope you know anyway." He spoke, hating how upset she was, and that he didn't know how to fix it.

She sighed tiredly,slouching down, crossing her legs, and putting her elbow on her thigh and cradling her cheek with her hand before speaking. "I was just thinking about what my sister sent me."

It all made sense to him now.

"Fae-" Fiyero started but she was quick to cut him off.

"No, it's stupid, I mean I haven't cared about what my father did for twenty one years, why all of a sudden am I coming to tears at the thought of him remarrying?" Elphaba said to herself, venting out all of her thoughts.

Fiyero didn't try to comfort her right away this time, he frowned, not understanding something.

"Elphaba your twenty three." He reminded her. She nodded her head, her gaze still on the area in front of her.

"Well I don't think I had much of an opinion when I was one, but when I was two I used to think that Frex was the coolest guy ever, 'cause he was my father, but when I realized that he hated me, I stopped caring." Elphaba explained, her voice giving no emotion away.

Fiyero made a mental note to kill Frex when he saw him next time. The heartless jerk couldn't be a father to Elphaba for a year? Seriously? He had some choice words for the governor.

But right now, he needed to assure Elphaba that Frex was not replacing Melena, and he didn't know how to do that.

Fiyero looked over to her, still in the same position. She looked so out of it. Of course, she was never the peppiest person in the world, but Fiyero noticed lately how she would smile more often, or the sparkle in her eye would twinkle brighter. All of that was just, gone.

Fiyero only knew one thing to say that he was certain of.

"I love you Fae." He said, lifting his fingers to her ebony locks, twisting his fingers in the strands of it.

Elphaba sat up to look at him, he just had this pathetic grin on his face as his eyes became fascinated by her hair.

She decided to allow a smile to tug at the corners of her lips, just the corners, and made eye contact with him.

"Love you too Yero."

And right there Elphaba knew that no matter how much it hurt that Frex was replacing her mother, Fiyero was going to love her. She thought. Galinda was going to love her. Nessa was going to love her. She figured if she had those people in her life, what more did she need?

...

Frex had been lying awake in his room all night. It kept bugging him how Holda knew why he loved Elphaba. No one had ever done that.

He remembered when she was born. _When he saw her little green face, he felt like a failure. Like he had failed Melena, like he failed his own child, practically blaming himself for her skin, even though no one knew why it was that her skin was green. He tended to do that a lot in the past, blame himself for things that were no one's fault. _

_He remembered the disgusted look on the midwife's face. He felt even more discouraged then, but then he saw the look on Melena's face. _

_She was awestruck, she had this joyful facial expression, he could just see how much Melena loved their daughter right then and there. _

_He glanced back at the midwife, still gawking at the child. It looked as if there was some kind of miasma lurking in the room. Had his daughter disgusted her that much?_

_He thought then, that thing wasn't his daughter, it was some obscene creature. He knew what had to be done. _

_"Take it away." He spat. Melena stared at him, terrified. She held her daughter tighter, closer to her. _

_He looked back at the midwife, intrigued at Frex's order. _

_He looked back at Melena, still horrified at him. _

_"Take it away." He shouted before leaving the room. The only thing he heard was the baby crying. He had scared his own daughter._

_Frex regretted that day now. He wished that he hadn't done that, scare Elphaba, and Melena. He didn't know what happened after he left. He recalled hearing Melena scream at the midwife to get away from her child and leave immediately. _

_He remembered hearing Elphaba cry even more. He remembered hearing Melena's sweet, gentle voice sing to clam her down. He wanted to go back in there. He wanted to apologize. He never did though. _

It was now that Frex realized something truly terrible; he never held Elphaba. He was so busy going with the crowd and saying what an atrocious thing she was.

He felt like dirt, no worse than that. He felt like filth that was underneath filth. What was he supposed to do now? Just apologize for the twenty three years of physical, emotional, and mental abuse? Yeah, that would go over well.

'Hi Elphaba, glad you're home, listen, I'm sorry for never acting like I loved you your whole life, I'm actually proud to say that you're my daughter.'

Sure, that would just go peachy. She wouldn't believe him, he knew that much. Frex inwardly groaned. He knew it would take a while, but he had to make things right with her.

...

"Elphaba, there you are." Zaq said, sitting down next to her on the window seat in the library.

She looked up from the pages of her book. "Here I am, what's up?" She inquired, closing her book and facing him.

"I just got the best idea ever." He exclaimed, talking with his hands.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Whoa, you can raise one eyebrow at a time?" Zaq said astonished, getting far away from his point.

"Yes I can." Elphaba responded slowly. "Can't you?"

Zaq shook his head fast, making his choppy blonde locks fly everywhere.

"Okay back to my point, I have it all figured out." Zaq declared triumphantly.

"Have what figured out?" Elphaba questioned.

"How we're going to kidnap you from Munchkinland and bring you back here to the Vinkus so that Fiyero can propose, you two can get married, and have a million children." Zaq explained, being dead serious.

Elphaba felt as if she was choking, even though she had nothing to choke on. "Okay, for starters Zaq, I don't think it'll be necessary for anyone to kidnap me. I'm twenty three, I can make my own decisions."

Zaq looked as of he was deep in though, his lips pursed and he had his hand on his chin. He nodded.

"Second, I don't think it's possible to have a million children." Elphaba said, shuddering inside at the thought.

Zaq kept his thinking face on. "Okay, I'll work out the details." He said before getting up to leave, which was the same time Fiyero entered.

He sat beside her and planted a kiss on her head. "Hello." He greeted her.

"Hi." She replied, trying to return to her story, despite the fact she knew it was no use.

"What did Zaq want?" Fiyero wondered with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, he just was explaining how he had the most ingenious plan." Elphaba started.

Fiyero raised his eyebrows. "What kind of plan?" He was going to put his money on it had something to do with him and Elphaba getting married.

"The plan of how you all are going to kidnap me from Munchkinland, and bring me to the Vinkus so you can propose, we can get married, and have a million children." Elphaba said as if it were everyday conversation.

Fiyero coughed. "A million?"

Elphaba nodded. "One followed by six zeros, and Fiyero if you seriously want that many children may I suggest marrying some other girl, and twenty five hundred thousand other girls." She said blankly.

Fiyero chuckled and brought her closer to him. "Not gonna happen." He assured her. "There's only one girl out there for me."

Elphaba met his eyes. "She must be pretty lucky."

"You are." Fiyero teased, leaning his head down so that their noses touched. "Yero?" She spoke up quietly.

"Yes my love?"

There had been a question that Elphaba had been pondering for a little while now. "Do you really want children? Or do you want them because you need an heir?" Elphaba wondered.

Fiyero sat up, took both of Elphaba's hands, and looked straight into her eyes. "Fae, I couldn't imagine anything more wonderful than having kids with you, but if you don't want-"

"I never said I didn't want them. I asked if you wanted them." Elphaba looked down, hating how she thought Fiyero tried to dodge the question.

Fiyero let go of one of her hands and picked up her chin so their eyes could meet again. "Then yes, yes I would love to have children with you."

Elphaba smiled. "Just not a million."

Fiyero frowned. "Darn it, I was really looking forward to naming a million children." He said, acting disappointed.

Elphaba laughed. "We'll just have to give our kids really long names then."

Fiyero laughed. He knew that if he said that to any other girl, they would have slapped him.

...

Frex was sitting in his room, reading. His reading glasses were perched on his nose and he was zoned out.

He looked up when he heard someone coming in, he knew it was Holda. She was the only one that wouldn't knock before entering his study. It wasn't that she didn't have the courtesy to, she just didn't fear Frex.

He quickly dogeared his page, closed the book and hid the title with his hand. Frex looked up to her. She had her arms crossed.

"Yes darling?" Frex said with a smile on his face.

Holda raised her eyebrows. "What were you reading?" She questioned as she walked closer to his desk.

He kept smiling. "Nothing dearest, why would you think I was reading?"

Holda gave him a dull look. "I'm not blind Frex, I can see the glasses on your face." She deadpanned, he cringed and took the glasses off of his nose.

She grinned in victory. "So, what are you reading?" She asked a second time.

"Nothing of importance." He tried, Holda didn't let it go. She tried to swipe the book from under his hand, but he held it up before she could get to it.

Her red painted lips scrunched up. "Fine." She sighed. "I'll just go." She said, turning around. Frex put the book back on his desk to adjust his glasses. Holda speedily turned back around and snatched it.

Holda laughed after reading what was on the blue cover. "The Art of Apologizing?" She wondered in disbelief.

Frex put his head in his hand.

"Who are you-" Holda stopped, answering her own question. "You're going to apologize to Elphaba aren't you?"

Frex's reply was a loud exhale. Holda smiled. "Ha. I knew it. I knew you loved Elphaba." Holda gushed.

"Yes, yes, you were right, as always." He said dryly. "Can you please give me my book back now?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Frex you don't need a book to teach you how to say sorry." Holda told him.

"You do when you don't know how." Frex protested, reaching out for the book a second time.

"Frex all you have to do is say that you've seen the wrong of your ways and apologize, but you have to be heartfelt about it too." Holda taught him.

"That's probably in the next chapter, if I could ever get to it." Frex grabbed out to retrieve it, but Holda was faster.

"Frex why are you so worried about this?" Holda inquired amused. She knew Frex would want to patch things up with his daughter, but to go through so much trouble about it?

Frex closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. "You wouldn't understand."

Holda decided to stop the taunting. "Try me." Was all she said.

Frex looked back up at her. "I am scum." Holda, despite the scenario, let out a small laugh. "Is this why you're so worried? You think that because she doesn't like you she won't forgive you?" She tried to understand.

Frex looked down. Holda noticed how gloomy his face was. "I never held her." He said in the smallest voice ever.

Holda frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I, when she was little, I never held her, or hugged her, or kissed her for that matter." Frex's voice became more glum every word he spoke.

Holda's heart broke. "Oh Frex-" she began to comfort him but he stopped her.

"No it's my own stupid fault. Then I blamed her for killing her mother, which was my own stupid fault too."

Holda gasped. "Frex you did not kill Melena." She chided.

"Yes I did." He continued. "If I hadn't been so selfish, if I hadn't been such a moron and realize that Elphaba wasn't bad because of the green, then maybe Melena would still be here."

Holda looked down to the ground, it was her voice that was weak this time. "Then I wouldn't be here."

Frex, realizing what he said, gave himself a large face palm. "Oz Holda, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for-"

"No it's okay." She shook her head. "You were just letting your thoughts out." Frex stood up and pulled her in for a hug.

"Why do I hurt everyone I love?" Frex asked Holda and himself.

She gave a sad smile, picking up only one thing from his sentence. "I love you too Frex."

**Sorry it's going so slow, I literally just figured out the plot and main events in this story like an hour ago :P **

**So chapter 2, please review, did you like it? LoathE it? Favorite lines? **


	3. We're off to see the Thropp's

**AN: Once again thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows :) it really makes my day when I wake up to fourteen alert emails! So sorry for the wait! You know how it is. **

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed the part with a million kids. Believe it or not that came from an actual conversation. After** **finishing the class book, Fever 1793, all the girls wanted the main characters to get married, so I told my teacher that we should write a fanfiction of them getting married. She said "yes we shall do that, make Nathaniel propose to Matilda, they get married, then have a million children." Ah, I love my school. Moving on…**

**So um fluffy-ish chapter? Thumbs up? Yes? No? **

**Did you all hear they offered Harry Styles the role of Fiyero in the Wicked movie? I don't know how I feel about that, not overly exxcited honestly. Lets just say me and God'sGirl72 were texting with all caps saying why we didn't agree with it while listening to Wicked to brighten our spirits… **

**I must annoy the Shiz out of all of you with my AN's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, and it brings me dishonor.**

**Chapter 3 ~ We're off to see the Thropp's **

Elphaba's six week stay at the castle had come to an end, and the entire family was excitedly packing for their venture to Munchkinland, except for Fiyero.

The girls kept wondering what they should bring along. They questioned on the temperature, which Elphaba cleared up that it would be close to scorching. They wondered if it rained a lot, and Elphaba told them that sometimes it rains for an hour one day, not at all the next few days, and then pours the day after that. Raevyn and Hanlynn were sure to pack extra galoshes and umbrellas.

Jearo and Zaq horrified Elphaba and Fiyero by pulling off a simple prank.

_The boys walked up to Fiyero, who just happened to be chatting with his girlfriend, it was the perfect moment. _

_Zaq had an empty, green, glass champagne bottle in his hand_s. _Finally Jearo spoke up._

_"Hey bro, do you want us to put the engagement ring in this thing now or later?" He said, pretending as if Elphaba wasn't even standing there._

_Her cheeks turned forrest green and her eyes became round and fiery as her gaze fixated on Fiyero. He was looking ludicrously at the boys, who were just giggling their heads off. _

_"I never told you anything about a bottle." Fiyero said sharply as the boys continued to laugh. _

_"S-so I'll just ca-cancel the vi-violin players t-too?" Zaq stuttered, his sides hurt. _

_Fiyero glanced at Elphaba, if looks could kill he would've burned to death by now. _

_"Shoo." Fiyero commanded and the boys, seeing that they had done their job, ran away, still laughing. _

_Fiyero turned to Elphaba, he let out an awkward chuckle. "Kids these days, am I right?" Seeing how that didn't calm her down he tried one more thing. "I love you." He said shakily._

_Elphaba nodded. "Mmm hmm." And walked to the library. She needed time to cool down, seeing that it was just a prank_.

Later that day Fiyero started to resign to a couch, but Elphaba wasn't done getting all over his case.

"Yero, you really need to start packing, we're leaving in two days." Elphaba reminded him the umpteenth time.

He waved his had dismissively. "I've got plenty of time." He said,crossing his legs, propping his feet up on the nearby ottoman and leaning into the couch, placing his hands behind his head and getting comfortable. Closing his eyes, he was determined to relax.

Elphaba took a red throw pillow that had been laying next to him and chucked it at his head.

Fiyero sat up and held his arms out in exasperation. "What was that for?" He questioned in a perplexed tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I disturb his highness' slumber?" She said sarcastically. He smirked.

"Now I'll never get my beauty sleep." Fiyero acted as if he was going to cry, being the drama queen he is put his hand near his eyes and started to wave the non existing tears away.

Elphaba chuckled. "Beauty sleep? What were you planning to do hibernate?"

He tried to glare at her, but the smile on his face ruined it for him. Oz, she was funny.

"But really Fiyero, you need to pack." Elphaba brought it up again. He signed with his head down. "I'll help you." She chimed in. That lifted his spirits right away as he stood up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He wondered. "Let's go." He said, practically skipping to his room.

...

Holda and Nessa had gone out for the day, getting pampered for the dinner party on Thursday.

Frex had just gotten done explaining to the maids on how everything had to be just perfect for all of their guests. With a total of eight extra people staying in the mansion, Frex wanted everything to go smoothly.

He saw one little white haired woman try to make a bed in one of the guest rooms, he stopped her immediately.

"No, no, no the darker colored pillows go in the back, not the front." Frex demonstrated. The woman raised her eyebrows at him.

"Does it really matter sir?" She inquired respectfully.

Frex was baffled. "Of course it matters." The maid huffed and walked away.

"Oz, if Elphaba were here everything would be perfect." Frex muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Holda said, standing in the doorway of the room.

Frex looked up. "I thought you and Nessa wouldn't be back for hours." He stuttered with panic as Holda came up to him.

"We were, but Nessa got tired so we decided to come back. Now, what were you saying about Elphaba?" She asked as Frex cheeks grew hot.

"N-nothing." He slurred and she chuckled.

"You miss her don't you?" Holda knew it, she knew Frex wasn't as heartless as he pretended to be.

He let out a sigh. "It's just, she always makes everything nice and neat and organized. It looks like a circus was in here." He gestured to the room, which was perfectly fine.

"Frex I think you should stop worrying." She suggested. "Are you mad? I have Vinkun royalty coming in two days and you think I shouldn't worry?" Frex nearly raised his voice at her.

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "You're right, I'm over thinking all of this, I should go lay down." He excused himself before exiting the room to head to his own.

...

The ride to Munchkinland took longer than anyone anticipated. There were multiple choruses of groans and 'I'm bored's' and the famous 'are we there yet's'.

At the extremely rare moment in time where everyone was actually quite and not complaining, Hanlynn decided to start a little game of 'getting to know you'.

"Elphaba what's your favorite color?" Hanlynn pipped up, breaking the precious silence.

Elphaba wasn't expecting to be questioned so it took her a moment to think. "Blue." She finally answered.

"What's your favor-" Hanlynn started to speak again.

"Wait, what's yours?" Elphaba wondered, thinking that it only be fair for both of them to answer the question.

"Purple, now what's your dream job?" She said breathlessly.

Before Elphaba could say anything Fiyero answered for her. "To be the Crown princess of the Vinkus." He put his left arm around her shoulders as Elphaba turned to him, giving him a pointed look.

Fiyero glanced down to notice it. "What? Do you have a better answer?" He wanted to know and she rolled her eyes and turned back to Hanlynn.

"How about you?" She asked and Hanlynn already had her answer. "A baker." Fiyero snorted.

"What?" Hanlynn demanded.

Fiyero chuckled some more before responded. "Oh, it's just that, the last time people tried your food…" He trailed off and went into a giant fit of laughter. Hanlynn huffed and crossed her arms.

"I was only thirteen." She grumbled, not amused.

"That wasn't your best year was it?" Raevyn wondered aloud while her sister shot daggers at her. "What? You kissed Mellvin, made the Duke of Gilikin barf, I mean you've seen better times." Raevyn explained.

Hanlynn let out an exasperated sigh. She got an idea in her head. "Elphaba, what was your and Fiyero's first date?" She batted her eyelashes.

Elphaba didn't have to rack her brain to come up with an answer for that one. She smiled at the memory.

"He took me to an art museum." Elphaba looked down, lost in thought.

"_Fiyero will you just tell me where we're going already?" Elphaba questioned again. "You know I hate surprises." She added. _

_Fiyero smirked. "Nope. Still not telling." He responded, annoying Elphaba terribly. _

_She let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm not dancing, just to let you know." She warned him. _

_Fiyero rolled his eyes, it wasn't something he normally did and he knew that Elphaba would have commented on it, if she saw it. He had his hands over her eyes. He was about to playfully scold her on how he wouldn't make her dance but chuckled instead. _

_"I don't think they allow that where we're going." He cleared up as he led her closer to the building. _

_Finally they were standing in front of the marble stairs that led to the elaborate brick building with thousands of collections of art inside. _

_"Are you ready?" Fiyero wondered giddily._

_She sighed. "Yes." _

_He took his hands away and stepped beside her instead of behind her so he could see her reaction. _

_She blinked twice. "Is this, are we…"_

_He grinned an nodded his head. "Yup, we are going inside." She had this look of wonder on her face. "But, but…" She trailed off. "Are you sure?" She asked again. _

_He laughed slightly. "Of course I'm sure Fae." She protested again. "But you said you hated museums." He cringed at the memory. _

_"But you don't." He argued back. Fiyero put a finger over her lips before she could speak again. "Fae, I want your first date to be spectacular." She had an amused expression on . "Our first date." Elphaba corrected, and how could Fiyero not smile at that?_

_They ended up having a wonderful time. Elphaba mesmerized by all of the colorful creations captured on canvases or sculpted in stone, and Fiyero mesmerized by Elphaba being herself. They talked about almost everything and liked the other even more as the day went on. _

_At some point in the afternoon Elphaba turned to him. "Why are you doing this?" She inquired. "You know, stepping foot inside a museum, going on a date with me…"_

_"Because I like you Fae." He answered before she finished her sentence. Fiyero decided to refrain from using the word 'love', not because he didn't love her, but because he was going to reserve that for a more special occasion. _

_She blushed. "I like you too." He had this lopsided grin and sparkle in his eye that made Elphaba blush harder, Oz what was wrong with her? She thought. _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Raevyn commanded. "Fiyero Kerchack Rajah Tiggular Crown prince of the Vinkus, went to a museum?" She wondered in amazement.

"The very one." He responded not so cheery.

Hanlynn laughed. "He must be in love." She said coyly as the sisters giggled. Fiyero shot them disapproving looks as Elphaba blushed again.

...

Holda, Frex, and Nessa were lounging in the parlor, waiting for their guests to arrive. Frex was reading, and the girls did their needlepoint as they sipped cups of coffee all the while.

All of their heads snapped up as the front door slammed open.

"Elphieeeeeee! I'm hereeeeeee!" A familiar high pitched voice yelled out. Well familiar to Nessa anyway.

Seeing that her best friend did not come up to her right away she stopped her foot. "Elphie you have three seconds to come here before I-"

"Uh Glin?" Nessa interrupted. "Elphaba hasn't arrived yet." The blonde turned to the threesome, slight heat rose to her cheeks but you couldn't see with her rouge on.

"Oh, well hello there." She waved and walked up to them. Galinda bent down to Nessa to give her a one armed hug. She turned to Frex.

"Your officialness." She curtsied. "Thank you for inviting me into your humblicious home."

Frex was a loss for words. This Galinda girl bursts into his home, demands to see Elphaba, hugs Nessa, then curtsies before him?

He cleared his throat. "Uh yes, I'm glad you could come to celebrate Nessa's birthday with us."

She flashed a smile before turning to Holda and extending out her hand. "You must be Nessa's friend."

The three sitting all went silent as all over their cheeks turned red. Nessa let our a nervous cough. "Um Glin? This is Holda, my fathers girlfriend."

It was then the second time Galinda's cheeks got hot. "Oh." Was all she managed to say.

"Nice to meet you too." Holda shook her hand. Galinda decided that this just might make her a better person.

"Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands." With that she turned to Nessa. "Is Boq here yet?" She questioned nonchalantly.

Nessa had to inhale to control her jealousy. "Nope, not yet, but I'm sure he'll be here in a clock tick."

As if on cue the door opened again to reveal a handsome munchkin boy, he had dark brunette locks, bright blue eyes and a white smile.

Nessa felt the butterflies already as he aimlessly looked around, until his eyes casted to Galinda.

The corners of his mouth came up to reveal his pearly whites as he ran up to his girlfriend. He picked her up and spun her around. Nessa observed that he was strong for a munchkin, not that Galinda weighed much anyway.

"Oh Boq." Galinda giggled. Nessa was envying them by the second.

"I missed you." Boq put her down and hugged her tight. "I've missed you too Boq." She had on a brilliant smile.

Holda leaned to Nessa. "I thought you said his name was Biq?"

"Nope. It's Boq." Nessa grumbled.

Boq pecked Galinda's cheek before turning to Nessa. "Happy early birthday." He wished her and Nessa's heart soared.

"Thanks Boq." She sighed dreamily.

A knock was heard from the front door. 'Finally.' Frex thought. 'Someone with the courtesy to actually knock.'

"I'll get it." He said heading to the door.

He turned the faux gold knob and opened the door. There standing in front of him was Elphaba.

She looked more mature since the last time he saw her seven months ago. She looked even more like Melena. In reality she probably hadn't changed much at all, he probably just never bothered to notice.

"Welcome home Elphaba." Was all he said. This seemed to shock her, as if she would never dream of him welcoming her to anything.

Elphaba didn't really know what to say. "Thank you." She nodded.

He found himself looking over her again. Was this really that little baby girl that he scared? The little two year old that would follow him around but he would send her away because he was too busy for his own daughter? Was this really his daughter?

His thoughts were interrupted by movement. A tall young man walked up behind Elphaba. His hair was as dark as hers and his eyes just as muddy, but they seemed kind. He had a strong chin and had this protective glare. He put his hand on her shoulder, almost like he was trying to keep her safe, but from what?

Finally the wheels turned, he was protecting her from him.

"Prince Fiyero." Frex bended his head down respectfully.

That surprised Fiyero, never in his wildest dreams would be expect Frex to be so civil with him. He bowed his head the same.

"Governor Thropp."

"Please, call me Frex." Double surprise for Fiyero and Elphaba. She was tempted to ask 'Who are you and what have you done with Frex?'

It just seemed odd. They were all just standing there, not saying anything to each other.

A blast of blonde, pink and excitement ruined the moment as Galinda pushed Frex aside and pulled Elphaba into a death hug.

"Elphie! Oh my oz I missed you so much. We have to catch up on everything. And after that we need to go shopping together, and after that-"

"Fiyero proposed." Elphaba chocked out. Galinda broke away immediately and looked at Elphaba with huge eyes. Frex even had to blink because of the stun.

Elphaba breathed an actual breath before continuing. "I knew that would loosen your grip." She sighed.

Galinda still had eyes the size of saucers. "Fiyero did what?" She wondered slowly and anxiously.

Elphaba laughed. "I was only kidding Glin." Galinda suddenly went from shocked to scary as her eyes went cold. "How could you joke about something like that?" She asked sharply.

"Glin, if I hadn't Fiyero wouldn't have even gotten the chance to propose in the future, because I'd be dead." Elphaba explained and Galinda smiled.

"I'm so glad you're back Elphie." Elphaba rolled her eyes at Galinda's quick emotion changes. She had missed her best friend too.

Frex was just watching it all in amazement. Here stood the girl he kept convincing that was going to go nowhere in life, and now she has a best friend who adores her, a boyfriend who loves her, they all have probably loved her more in the years they've known her compared to the twenty three years Frex had been around.

There was a loud shout in the background. "Freedom!" Hanlynn jumped of the carriage and began running around in circles on the freshly cut lawn.

"Fresh air!" Zaq yelled. The other two sane Tiggular children hopped out and stretched and then came the king and queen.

The two walked up to the door and started to greet Frex.

"Thank you so much for inviting us all." Kala spoke. "Sorry we're late, there was a bit of a traffic jam." Kerchack added.

"Longest. Eight. Hours. Of. My. Life." Hanlynn huffed.

Frex invited them all in and Galinda wouldn't stop hounding Elphaba with questions, she reminded Elphaba of the girls.

Boq greeted Elphaba with a half hearted hug and Fiyero with a half handshake half hug combination. Elphaba gave her sister a big hug and Fiyero politely kissed Nessa's cheek, and Galinda gave the prince a big hug as well.

"This is so Oztastic." Galinda cried. "It's the five of us all together again." She shrieked. Elphaba rubbed her ear to try and heal it from the high pitched sound.

"Glin you're talking like we haven't see each other in years, it's only been six weeks." She reminded the blonde.

She glared at get friend. "Elphie six weeks in Galinda time is like six years real time." She explained, Elphaba rolled her eyes, Boq smiled dreamily.

Hanlynn and Raevyn rushed up to their brother. "You never told us you had friends Yero." The dark haired girl remarked. "How much do you pay them?" Raevyn snickered.

Galinda laughed along with Boq and Elphaba. Nessa laughed once she saw Boq laughing.

Zaq and Jearo were bored out of their minds as they stood in on their parents and the governor's conversation of political junk. That changed once they saw Fiyero talking to a blonde hottie.

The two ran up to her and extended their hands, Zaq pushed Jearo aside. "Zaq Tiggular, pleased to make your acquaintance." Jearo shoved him aside. "Jearo Tiggular, fourth in line for the Vinkun throne." He took her dainty hand to shake it.

Boq put himself in front of the two. "Excuse me, but miss Galinda is my girlfriend." The two boys took a step back. This guy was shorter than both boys and came about an inch or two taller than the Galinda chick.

Galinda giggled. "Oh Boq, don't be so jealous." The munchkin reddened. "Sorry Glinny." She giggled again. "Don't worry Boq, you're the only one for me." Boq's cheeks were as red as a tomato, he was so smitten he was speechless. Galinda planted a kiss on his cheek and he swore his cheeks were on fire.

The Tiggular boys, save Fiyero, were gawking at the scene as they backed away slowly. Fiyero on the other hand bent down to whisper in Elphaba's ear.

"You're the only one for me." She turned to him as her cheeks became a darker green and a small smile appeared on her face. Like Boq, she didn't know what to say.

Elphaba then noticed something. "Boq how are you taller than Glin?" She questioned.

He lifted up his leg and pointed to his leather shoes. "Heels." He responded with a sheepish smile and they all nodded in approval.

Nessa was steamed with envy at the sight of Galinda and Boq, and Elphaba and Fiyero too. They all were so in love, and she just was so lonely.

"Makes me sick." The wheelchair bound girl turned to the voice. It was one of Fiyero's yonder brothers, the older one of the two. Jearo was it?

"What, all the love in the room?" Nessa question and the blonde boy nodded his head. He turned away. "I just wish that someday I can find love like they did." He said poetically.

Nessa sighed and found herself looking at Boq again. "So do I."

Jearo looked down at her. "You like him don't you?" He wondered, gesturing towards him.

Nessa flushed. "What? No, me like him? That's crazy." She spoke nervously.

"That answers my question." Jearo said to himself.

"Well, you like miss Galinda don't you?" Nessa argued.

Jearo got an idea. "You don't think, we could pair up do you?" Nessa gave him a weird look. "Excuse me?" Jearo shook his head. "No, not like that, but team up, to break them up." He offered.

Nessa got it and had a wide grin on now. "Deal."

Frex, Holda and their majesties walked over to the foursome.

"Elphaba." Frex called her out, Elphaba mentally noted that his voice was the kindest she ever heard directed to her. The green girl turned to Frex, who was standing next to a woman, she seemed sweet, barely any wrinkles, kind eyes.

"This is Holda." He introduced. Holda smiled and held out her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you Elphaba." Her honey voice said.

Elphaba slowly took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too." Holda's smile became brighter.

Fiyero watched Elphaba out of the corner of his eye, she was acting so scared, he didn't like it. He wished he could do something about it.

Elphaba turned back to her father. "I'll show everybody to their rooms." She said, knowing she didn't really have a choice. She turned around to everybody else. "Follow me." She instructed.

"I'll stay down here." Boq told his girlfriend who pouted. Nessa brightened up at this as everyone else started following Elphaba up the stairs.

They all stood in front of a long hallway, with a right turn. The walls were a shade of sky blue and there were plenty of doors, painted white, and picture frames and paintings in the spaces of wall in between the doors.

Fiyero observed how Elphaba turned on some kind of servant mode when she approached her father. His heart went out to his green girl.

Elphaba pointed to the first door on the right. "Galinda, this one's yours." She directed. The blonde nodded and smiled. "Thanks Elphie." She replied before going into the guest room.

"Your majesties." She turned towards Kala and Kerchack. They furrowed their brows in sadness and confusion. Elphaba pointed to the first door on the left. "That one's yours." Her voice was so meek, not stubborn and determined. The two turned towards Fiyero who motioned then to go. He would explain later.

Continuing on down the hall Fiyero whispered to her. "Hey, it's okay we're not gonna turn you in, you can calm down." He told her.

She sighed and looked up at him, only nodding as she kept walking. He got curious. "Which one's your room Fae?" He wondered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hanlynn smirked. The others giggled, Fiyero gave her a stern look and Elphaba blushed, she felt that her cheeks were immune to staying the same color when she was around Raevyn and Hanlynn.

Elphaba never answered Fiyero, he didn't like it. She showed the Tiggular children where they would be staying for the next six weeks then hastily went downstairs to prepare dinner, she didn't want to think of what would happen if her father found out she had been dawdling.

She raced down the servant's stairs which lead straight to the kitchen. Right as she came close to the oven a voice scared her.

"Elphaba I had one of the maids cook , you can go do whatever you please until dinner." It was Frex, his voice was still, dare Elphaba think it, fatherly. She turned around.

"Thank you." Was all she said. He stopped her. She cringed.

"Elphaba, I was hoping if you weren't too busy, we could have a chat in my study tomorrow?" He said sheepishly. Who was this man?

She nodded solemnly and went upstairs to unpack.

Up the servant's stairs and up were the directions to her room. She pulled the gold colored knob that was on the ceiling down to release the wooden ladder. She climbed up, once on the wooden boarding she folded the ladder back up and pulled a beaded chain to shed some light in the stuffy, cramped area.

Elphaba's room was the attic. It wasn't like that until Melena died. The only daylight she could get was from the circle shaped shutter that vented air through the house. It wasn't all that bad, she had a bed, and a trunk, and two discarded selves where she could put her book collection on, not to me room the other empty boxes she filled to the brim with books.

She kept it tidy, her bed always made, she always made sure to dust and the boxes were stacked in order alphabetically according to the author's last name in the books.

She knew she should unpack now, but her mind wouldn't shut up about what her father was doing and what he wanted to talk about tomorrow.

...

They all sat at the large, oval shaped table. Fiyero next to Elphaba, who was next to Galinda, who was next to Boq, who was next to Nessa, who was next to Jearo, who was next to Zaq, who was next to Kala, who was next to Kerchack, who was next to Frex, who was next to Holda, who was next to Raevyn, who was next to Hanlynn, who was next to Fiyero.

Holda decided to spark any kind of conversation with Elphaba. "So, Elphaba, how long have you and Fiyero been together?" She wondered.

Fiyero spoke up instead. "One year, four months and eight days." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Everyone turned to the Crown prince in amazement. He smiled. "And you all thought I was bad at math." Fiyero turned to Elphaba. "Is that right?" He asked.

She smiled proudly. "That's right." Fiyero smiled brighter and held her hand under the table.

Frex observed this. Over a year and they were still so sweet to each other? And not just that, Fiyero was counting the days. And Frex thought himself romantic.

"How long have you two known each other." Raevyn looked at Holda and Frex.

"Nine months." She smiled.

Frex wished he could be like Fiyero and say the exact amount of time they were together, Holda deserved that.

"Hanlynn." Raevyn turned to his sister. "How long have you and Mellvin known each other?" She teased as Hanlynn glared at her.

"We've been together for fourteen months." Galinda chirped, taking Boq's hand, who smiled happily at her.

"If we're all sharing." Kerchack started. "Twenty six years." He looked towards Fiyero. "Beat that." Fiyero pursed his lips and squinted at his father. Elphaba laughed. Frex noted that that moment was probably the first time he heard Elphaba genuinely laugh.

Zaq shifted his eyes awkwardly. "Single." He sighed. And everyone chuckled at him.

...

Everyone retired early that night, or so everyone thought. Frex stayed up late in his office on the brink of finishing The Art of Apologizing, he wanted to make sure he said everything perfect tomorrow, or if he were being technical, today.

Galinda was just not able to close her eyes. She decided that a walk downstairs might help.

Fiyero wanted to talk to Elphaba about her father. He thought maybe a glass of water might help.

Elphaba was worried on what her father wanted to talk to her about. She thought maybe reading a book might help. Then she remembered she left the book she was reading in the kitchen when she helped with the dishes.

Boq left his jacket at the Thropp house, which had his house key in it. And his parents were out of town. He snuck through the bathroom window which just happened to be open. At least he thought it was the bathroom.

A crash, bang and scream made Frex get out of his office, run to the kitchen and turn on the light.

Elphaba had her hands in the air. Galinda was holding a frying pan. Boq and Fiyero were holding each other.

"What in Oz's name…" Frex trailed off.

The four saw what positions they were all in, Galinda released the pan, Elphaba put down her hands and the boys awkwardly let go of one another muttering 'sorry'.

"Fae what are you doing up?" Fiyero worried.

"Boq what are you doing here?" Galinda wanted to know.

Everyone said their answers at once and Frex claimed he was catching up on paperwork.

"I guess the sandman didn't visit any of us." Boq sighed. "Who?" Fiyero and Galinda wondered.

The munchkin turned to Elphaba. "Thank you for actually knowing what I'm talking about." She shook her head. "I only know because I did a report on childhood fairy tales, I never believed in him."

Boq turned his eyes up. "I will never discuss there things with people, religion, politics and the sandman." He sighed sadly.

"Well with what just happened I can't get to sleep now." Galinda complained.

They all nodded in agreement. Galinda shrieked. "I know, we can share our favorite songs from when we were kids." She jumped up and down with excitement.

"I'd rather share something I've never told anybody else before." Elphaba muttered, but then figured the two topics were basically the same thing.

The group decided to sit in the family room to share songs.

"I'll go first!" Galinda declared. She immediately put two fingers up, like a peace sign and started to make her hand bounce up and down.

_"Little bunny Foo Foo hopping through the forrest, scooping up all the field mice"_

She made her hand into a fist.

"_and bopping them on the head." _

She smacked her fist.

"Galinda." Elphaba groaned. "What's the point of this story?" She wondered.

"Shh you'll see." Galinda commanded. She then put her hand above her head and wiggled her fingers down.

"_Down came the good fairy and she said to little bunny Foo Foo, I'll give you three days to change before I turn you into a goon." _She sang.

"_The very next day_." She continued with bouncing her 'bunny' again and bopping the field mice again and signaling the good fairy down again. And again. And again. Then Foo Foo ran out of chances and was turned into a goon.

"What was the point?" Elphaba wondered. Galinda broke into a fit of giggles. "Hare today goon tomorrow." She laughed some more.

"Oh come on guys it's hilarious." She chided them. She huffed when they didn't laugh. "Fiyero your turn."

He hesitated. "Elphaba, I love you." Was all he said before singing, she led on that this would annoy her.

Fiyero cupped his hand together.

"_I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee, _

_won't my mommy be so proud of me,_

_ I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee. _

_Ouch! It stun me." _

He began clapping his hands.

_"I'm squishing up a baby bumble bee _

_won't my mommy be so proud of me, _

_I'm squishing up a baby bumble bee-"_

Fiyero then sang about licking up a baby bumble bee, barfing up a baby bumble bee, mopping up a baby bumble bee, finally Elphaba stopped him.

"Fiyero I'm sure your mother is very proud already, please stop." Elphaba begged, and Fiyero stopped and listened to her.

"Boq it's your turn." Galinda gave him the floor. He stuttered. "I uh, I never really sung when I was little." He explained.

"There there Boq." She comforted him. "Elphie-"

"Nope." She cut her off and Galinda pouted then turned to the governor.

"Frex it's your turn." She exclaimed.

He flushed. "Miss Galinda I don't think that this is a good idea." He tried but she wouldn't hear any of it.

"Oh please just sing." She sighed.

Frex then reluctantly started singing something he claimed he made up when he was about eight.

The first verse was about a girl sitting in the lilies playing her guitar. The second verse was about a man sitting down beside her a smoking his cigar.

Third, she told him she loved him and oh how she sighed. Fourth, he told her he loved her and oh how he lied. Fifth, they were to be married but somehow she died. The sixth verse was on how he went to her funeral and laughed 'till he cried, which was followed by the seventh verse; he went to her tombstone and cried and cried.

The eight contained the information of how the tombstone fell over and smushed his insides, and then ninth; she went to heaven and flittered and flied. While in the tenth verse he went to the other place and frizzed and fried. It ended in the eleventh verse where the moral of this story is never tell a lie.

Everyone gawked at him. "That's a lot in one song." Boq said gently.

"I was bored as a child." Frex claimed. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight."

"I better get going." Boq said before giving Galinda a good night kiss. "Love you." She told him right as she got up to go back upstairs.

Fiyero noticed how Elphaba, who had been laying her head on his shoulder, hadn't gotten up yet. He glanced down and saw she had fallen asleep.

A small smile appeared on his face, before he realized something. He didn't know where to put her to bed, she had never said which room was hers.

He sighed and gently got up, careful not to disturb her. Fiyero didn't want to wake her up so she wouldn't go back to sleep again. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her upstairs in his room. Tucking her in, and planting a goodnight kiss on her head he took one of the extra pillows and spare throw on the edge of the bed and laid down on the floor beside the bed.

"Goodnight Fae." He whispered, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**My middle school sings those songs and others with our teacher every time we rent a bus for field trips, it's quite entertaining**.


	4. Frex and Fiyero and Nessa oh my!

**AN: Yes I changed the rating, because of this chapter, just to be safe, you'll see. Thanks so much to my best friend God'sGirl72 for giving me inspiration for this. (Btw: Here come the Thanksgiving Turkeys) inside joke sorry, moving on…**

**NellytheActress: Actually no, no Jessa in this story. It be too much if their relationship turned to marriage and Nessa also being a princess, just too much in my opinon. But I did think about it though. **

**This one's for you Isabella! (who I sometimes call Elphaba accidentally)**

**Chapter 4~ Frex and Fiyero and Nessa oh my! **

Elphaba woke up confused. She knew she was in a guest room, but why? She remembered not getting sleep, finding Fiyero, Galinda, Boq and Frex in the kitchen, listening to songs, then blank. She heard a faint breathing sound, it sounded so close to her.

Elphaba peered over the bed to find Fiyero dead asleep on the floor. She knew now, she was in Fiyero's room.

He must have brought her up when she fell asleep. He didn't look too comfortable on the floor so she decided to wake him up, maybe she would actually succeed this time.

Elphaba got up, tiptoed over and bent down to her boyfriend. "Yero." She whispered, tapping his shoulder. Why was she not surprised when he didn't wake up?

"Fiyero." She tried louder this time. Heaving a sigh, she knew how to wake him.

She bent down farther and placed her lips on his. It felt odd when he didn't kiss back, she wasn't the one to kiss him first on a regular basis though too.

Fiyero woke up with a start. He saw Elphaba with her lips on his and closed his eyes again to press his lips on hers now. Elphaba smiled.

"Good morning." She spoke softly when they broke apart.

Fiyero sat up to be at eye level with her. "Great morning." He teased, referring to moments before.

"I had to wake you up somehow." She defended herself. He grinned. "I like the method you chose." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Yero?" She curved her eyebrows. "Yes my love?" He loved calling her 'his love'.

"Why am I in your room?" She questioned not so subtle. He chuckled.

"You failed to inform me where your room was, and you needed to sleep somewhere." He told her.

"You didn't have to give up your bed for me, I wouldn't have minded the floor." She insisted and looked away towards the ground. She felt his two fingers lift up her chin and saw his faint smile.

"I'd give up anything for you Fae." He said sincerely, she gave him a watery smile, no one had ever said anything like that to her, she sniffed not wanting to be so soft. "I love you." He added.

Elphaba chuckled. "I haven't noticed." She responded sarcastically. And that was as good as an 'I love you too' to Fiyero. He pulled her closer for another kiss but the door opening stopped them.

"Oh my Oz." Hanlynn said revoltingly."

The green girl's eyes went wide. "Hanlynn it's not what it looks like." Elphaba panicked. "I think in gonna be sick." She muttered before storming out the room.

Elphaba was still worried, but Fiyero's chuckle calmed her down a little.

"Her fault." He blamed Hanlynn. "She needs to learn to knock." Elphaba shook her head and wiggled her eyes up in wonder.

"So where is your room?" He asked in a mischievous tone. Elphaba sighed, knowing she had to tell him at some point. "Follow me." She commanded and he got up willingly.

He noticed the farther and farther they went, Elphaba wasn't stopping at a door, even when there was only one left. "That one?" He questioned, pointing to said door." She shook her head, took his hand which was still pointing, and moved it up. "That one." Fiyero's finger was now marking the attic door. He gaped at the thought.

"No." He immediately denied, not wanting to believe that she was roomed in an attic. Did Frex know how much dust got in those places? He probably did.

She nodded. "Yes." She sighed tiredly. "Fiyero it is what it is." She told him, not wanting to hear the protests.

"You deserve better." He resorted, arguing more with the non present Frex than Elphaba.

Exhaling, Elphaba found herself shaking her head again. "I don't, Fiyero."

Fiyero got closer to her to wrap his hands around her wrists, their eyes met before he spoke. "Yes, you do." He sealed his statement with a kiss. "You deserve so much better." His voice was a whisper.

She broke the gaze. "I don't deserve you." Her eyes were now on the carpet under them and she heard Fiyero's light laugh a third time that day. "That's my line." Was all he said, making Elphaba give him a half glare half smile.

Fiyero was going to have a serious talk with the governor that day.

Holda smiled to herself, standing in on other people's moments secretly was not something she usually did, but Fiyero and Elphaba just made you want to watch them, they were just so in love.

Nessa woke up that day to the faint sound of birds chirping outside. She helped herself sit up some and sighed. Elphaba wasn't there to help her yet, and she was so looking forward to having her sister finally help her instead of some nimble fingered white haired woman.

After what seemed like hours, two minutes, Elphaba gave her signature three knocks on Nessa's door.

"Come in." Nessa called out. Elphaba opened the door, now dressed in a three quarter sleeved teal dress. It had a square neckline and the skirt just flowed down to her knees. Her hair wasn't in a braid like usual. Nessa remembered that Elphaba had worn her hair down more often now. It was probably because of Fiyero and Galinda no doubt.

Elphaba smiled. "Morning Nessie." She said before walking over to her bed. "Sleep well?" She inquired. It took a moment for Nessa to answer, she was thinking about something.

"Huh? Oh, yes, thank you. And you?" Elphaba nodded with a smile. No need to go into details about sharing kindergarten songs and waking up in Fiyero's room.

Elphaba then helped Nessa into her bathroom, which involved her getting in and out of her chair. She used to be able to carry her, but Elphaba wasn't strong enough anymore.

She drew her sister's bath and helped her into it. It was while Nessa was soaking that the girls finally got some time to catch up.

Nessa shared the things her and Holda did, mostly sewing, shopping, and chatting. And Elphaba told her sister what she did with Fiyero, which contained trips to Vinkus' grasslands, the castle garden, and of course… the library.

"Oh Nessie you should just see it. There are so many books it's beautiful." Elphaba gushed and Nessa laughed.

"Only you could find a library beautiful Fabala." Nessa said playfully.

"Seriously Nessie, it's wonderful." Elphaba sighed, lost in thought.

'There's that nickname again'. Nessa thought in angst. 'Its so unusual too, and annoying'. She kept thinking.

"Fabala?" Nessa was going to end that name once and for all.

"Yes Nessie?" Elphaba wondered, Nessa inwardly cringed.

"Why do you call me Nessie?" She asked, her voice still calm.

"Because I've always have called you that" she paused "it's my nickname for you." Elphaba said the last part of that sentence in her best Galinda impression.

Nessa didn't even laugh. "It's just so infantile, can't you just call me Nessa? Or Nessarose? Like everybody else. For Oz's sake I'll be twenty tomorrow, what twenty year old has a nickname like Nessie?" She almost snapped. Elphaba looked horrified at her sister, not once did she ever not like being called Nessie, why the sudden disliking of it?

"Galinda calls me Elphie,

and that's not the most mature name but-"

"Fabala I don't care what Galinda calls you, just please stop with the Nessie." She asked desperately, whining at her sister.

Elphaba was so surprised. She felt like she had been slapped in the face. She nodded softly. "Okay, sorry, Nessa." She didn't feel energetic anymore, she needed to not talk with her sister anymore.

"Call me when your done." Elphaba excused herself, shutting the bathroom door then Nessa's bedroom door and stomping away, not seeing where she was going. The next thing she knew was that she was running into someone.

"Are you alright Elphaba?" Frex worried. There was him and that sweet tone again, Elphaba thought. She nodded curtly. "Fine." She mumbled before storming away. She couldn't believe her sister, once Nessa begged to have Elphaba call her Nessie. And she still called her Fabala. She huffed, heading over to the breakfast table, meeting Galinda, the girls and Fiyero there.

"Morning Elphie." Galinda chirped, perky as always.

"Hi." She grumbled in response.

"Ow!" Was the next thing Fiyero said, rubbing his injured shoulder. "Hanlynn what was that for?" He questioned, wondering why she would just punch him like that.

"Say you're sorry." Hanlynn demanded, pointing to Elphaba. He gave her a puzzled look. "I didn't do anything." He protested.

Elphaba chuckled. "Han he's innocent." She cleared his name and now Hanlynn was confused.

"Oh okay then, sorry Fiyero." She said, not really meaning it. Fiyero smirked, but then grew serious as he turned his attention his girlfriend, who was now sitting next to him.

"What's wrong Fae?" His voice full of concern, he felt like putting his arm around her or holding her hand or to run his fingers through her hair, but he decided against it, she looked like she didn't need to be smothered at the moment.

She gave a small shrug while looking towards the ground. Fiyero observed how gloomy she looked. Forget no smothering needed, he put his arm around her.

"You're worrying me green girl." He whispered in her ear, Hanlynn, Raevyn and Galinda exchanged confused looks.

Elphaba sighed with a fake smile. "I'm fine really." She nodded, assuring herself as well as the others at the table.

Just as Fiyero was about to argue, a shout was heard from the distance.

"Fabala I need you."

Elphaba shot up, and started walking back to her sister. "Coming Nessie, uh Nessa." She corrected herself, still not used to the new name.

"What was that all about?" Galinda wondered aloud, upset that her friend was so dreary.

"Yeah, Elphaba was never that sad at the castle." Hanlynn added.

Raevyn lifted her shoulders up and down. "Maybe it's the change in setting?" She tried, knowing that it was complicated between Elphaba and her dad.

Fiyero still had a cold gaze on the now empty hallway Elphaba had just walked through. "I don't know but I don't like it." He practically growled.

Frex was chatting with the Kala and Kerchack about all Munchkinland had to offer, they were interrupted by the door slamming open and shut. They all looked towards it in bewilderment, finding none other than Fiyero storming in the governor's study.

Fiyero was already giving Frex murderous glare. "Mom, Dad, can I have a word alone with the governor?" He asked as confident as ever.

Kala and Kerchack looked at each other through the corner of their eyes, knowing whatever Fiyero had to talk about must have involved Elphaba.

Kerchack nodded. "Sure son, we'll be out here." He excused them and walked out of the study.

"Man with the look in Fiyero's eye it's like he wants to kill him." Kala told her husband as soon as the door was shut.

He nodded. "I know." He let out a sigh which turned into a small smile. "You know, since he's been with Elphaba he's matured so much." He observed and Kala had her own smile on now.

"He has." She said in a small voice, noticing that her little boy was all grown up.

"Prince Fiyero, how can I help you?" He said in an upbeat tone. Frex actually needed to speak with Fiyero that day, so he though this was great.

"Why are you so terrible to Fae?" He demanded, unamused by Frex's façade. Frex was stumped

"Why Prince Fiyero I have no idea what you're talking about." Frex tried but Fiyero just got more steamed up.

"Bunkum." Fiyero spoke through gritted teeth. Frex raised his eyebrows, not expecting the full on blow from Fiyero.

"I'm actually trying to patch things up with her." Frex defended himself, but Fiyero just thought it was ludicrous.

"Oh yeah, by shutting her in an attic, and abusing her all her life, and making her run a household at age ten, then you replace her mother." Fiyero challenged the governor, knowing that he just called him out on all of it.

Frex remained silent. Fiyero was right. "She is still in that attic isn't she?" He said blankly, more to himself.

Fiyero decided to stay quiet, but nodded his head. Had Frex really gone soft in less than two clock ticks? Maybe he was changing. Maybe not. It was hard to tell.

Frex let out a sigh. "I'm glad she has someone like you. You're really good to her, from what I've seen anyway. You seem to know a lot about relationships." He concluded, finally looking back up at the prince. Fiyero sat down in the chair in front of Frex's desk.

"I guess you could say that. I've been in a whole lot or well, I've been with a lot of girls though they weren't exactly relationships…" He trailed off. "I'm not proud of it, if I could do any of it over again I would, for her." He concluded, almost forgetting who he was talking to.

"You really do love her." Okay, now Frex was surprised, even if he didn't show it. It wasn't just a crush, or a bet, it was that he truly loved her and she truly loved him back.

Fiyero sighed then smiled, not making eye contact with Frex. "With all my heart, Fae she's, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Frex let out a nervous breath. "Prince Fiyero-"

"Just Fiyero please." Frex gave him an 'are you sure?' look. Fiyero nodded. "The prince title gets annoying after a while." He explained.

Frex nodded too. "Fiyero it is, but could I, uh…" He coughed to clear his throat. "um, could I ask a favor from you?" He said in a shaky tone.

Fiyero gave him a confused expression. "What do you need help with?"

"Do you think Fiyero murdered him already?" Kerchack wondered, not liking how long the two gents had been in the study alone.

"I'm not sure, should we go check on them?" Kala asked, also not comfortable with the fact that they had almost been in there for an hour.

They gave a knock on the door. No response. They tried again. Still no cigar. Kala did something she hadn't done in years, press her ear to the door to eavesdrop.

The voices were mumbled but she could make them out well enough to know what they were saying.

"So that's all I have to do?" It was Frex.

"Yup, that's it." Fiyero.

"I really appreciate this you know." Frex.

Kala heard Fiyero give a bunch of random two lettered words to stop Frex's sentence. "Before you thank me remember our deal." Still Fiyero.

"I'm going to take care of it immediately." Frex again.

The doorknob turning made their majesties jump back. Fiyero stepped out of the study. "Sorry, your turn." He said to his parents then walked away.

They turned to each other. "It didn't sound like they were fighting." Kala told her husband.

He looked over his shoulder to find Fiyero no where to be found. "I'm just gonna go with it." He decided before walking back in the study.

Fiyero went to go find Elphaba as soon as he stepped out of that study. Luckily she was in the kitchen with his brothers, okay it was more of a win-lose situation. One Elphaba for both brothers.

He walked up behind her, her arms were in the sink, cleaning something as she was talking to the boys.

"Hello." He greeted her before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Elphaba turned to him and gave him a raised eyebrow. "Hello to you too, and why are you so happy this morning?" She questioned.

"Just am." He replied nonchalantly before effortlessly jumping up and sitting on top of the counter, earning a glare from his girlfriend. "Whatcha' doing?" He wondered.

"We were just discussing the guest list for your wedding." Zaq sniggered along with Jearo.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Jearo commanded. "I want to know something." He stated before pausing again and turning to the couple. "How did you two meet?" He inquired. And Elphaba turned to Fiyero.

"You can answer this one." She told him, and his cheeks went slightly red.

_He had his shades on, as he feel asleep in the warm Oz sun, his luxurious carriage had it's top down and he enjoyed the slight wind blowing through his hair. _

_He wasn't a dreamer, so he was unaware that he was even snoozing. Next thing Fiyero knows is a blow to the shoulder. It wasn't a hand, was that, a book? _

_Then a voice starts yelling at him. "Your carriage almost runs me over and you're sleeping?" It was a girl's voice, he only payed attention to the words though. Perhaps he could charm this one like all the others. _

_He removed his sunglasses and quickly put on a sly smile that made any girl fall head other heels._

_'Yikes.' Fiyero thought. The chick was green. Like everywhere. Or so he thought, he didn't really want to know though. _

_He wasn't appreciating this girl's angry facial expression and decided to be slick. "Well of course, it's daytime." He turned back to his trusty driver. "Well, see you soon, Avaric. I'm sure I won't last any longer at this school then I did at any of the others." He preformed their signature handshake and saw the green chick still standing there as Avaric drove off. _

_"Is this really how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?" She yelled and Fiyero didn't really care. _

_"Well maybe the driver saw seen and thought it meant go." He shrugged his shoulders as she stormed off. _

_He remembered seeing there at the Oz dust later that night, dancing like no one was watching. He joined his new girl, Galinda, in the dance, supporting her the best he could. The two girls left for their dorm later that night as Fiyero kept thinking about the mysterious green girl that woke him up that day. _

_Then the day after that he saw her causing yet another commotion in history class. She changed though. Wearing a white sweater and a pink flower in her wavy hair that had been let down. He knew this was Galinda's doing, she looked really pretty though, beautiful even. _

_She was experimenting tossing her hair. He found out her name last night after the dance. A pack of students were gossiping on the event that took place moments before. _

_"I couldn't believe that the artichoke was dancing." Some random girl spoke out. _

_"Her name's Elphaba." A guy told her. _

_"Well, well, well shorty has a thing for the green bean?" Some jerk said. _

_The same voice who gave out her name responded. "No way, but she's miss Galinda's best friend." _

_Fiyero connected the dots that this 'shorty' dude was that munchkin who followed his girlfriend around last night. _

_Elphaba. He thought. Pretty, but long. Elphaba. _

_The next thing he knew he was trying to talk to her. Then Dr. Dillamond was 'let go' and a creepy teacher with a cage that occupied a Lion cub. Elphaba basically exploded, causing all the people in the room except him go crazy. _

_Later on they were in a clearing, arguing. And right there his life went from zero to sixty in three seconds. _

_She called him out on everything. His miserableness, his shallow acting, all of it. And then she grabbed his hand. He felt a spark of electricity run through his entire body. She let go, but the spark remained. _

_Their talking became less as their eyes kept meeting each other. He realized that he liked her, in a way that he had never liked anyone before. _

_He then remembered breaking it off with Galinda. "Look it's been a fun two days but I think that this won't work." She was crushed, cried, demanded to know who he really liked and the truth slipped out. _

_"I like Elphaba, and if it's okay with you, I'd like to ask her out, please?" Galinda had no idea what happened with the cub, and to this day never did. She said she'd give her answer later, and kept her word giving him an answer two weeks later. She had his blessing. _

_During those two weeks he decided to get closer to Elphaba. A study session, not date, session. He somehow led her away from studying and got her to talk about herself. _

_In an hour he knew all the basics. Her favorite color is blue, Nessarose is her younger sister, she's size six in women's for shoes. Her middle name is Melena, she has never had a cavity, and she taught herself to play the piano. He knew by the end of the first study session he was madly in love with her, he somehow wasn't just 'that Vinkun playboy prince' he was now more of gentleman. _

Fiyero sighed, finishing the story, he then jumped back down. The brothers blinked twice before stating their input.

"That's, original." Zaq nodded.

"Very romantic." Jearo teased.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny." He felt Elphaba lean her head on his shoulder.

"I liked the story." She defended him. He smiled. "Did I tell it right?" Fiyero wondered. She smiled and looked up to meet his eyes. "It was perfect." He was grinning like an idiot as he leaned down to kiss her, winning an eye roll from Jearo and a gagging noise from Zaq.

Later that day Frex went in search for Fiyero. Thank Oz he was alone, for some reason.

"Fiyero." He called out. Fiyero had a hunch on why Frex needed him. "Is it done?" He asked, as if he just wondered if he could go downstairs to open gifts on Lurlinemas morning at age five.

Frex nodded with a grin. "Just finished."

"What is?" Holda came up behind Frex, who almost jumped up at her accidental sneak attack.

Fiyero didn't notice though. "Which one is it?" He ignored the third person standing in front of him.

"Third from the left." He answered and Holda was still confused. "What is?" She wondered a second time.

Fiyero finally registered her presence. "Follow me." His voice was giddy as he trotted up the stairs to Galinda's room and have three knocks before opening the door uninvited.

"Fiyero we were talking." Galinda scolded, but Fiyero didn't care.

"Fae you half to come with me, right now." He added. She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked slowly.

He gave her a playful glare before walking into the room more, snatching her hand and showing her out into the hallway.

Holda watched all this in confusion and amazement. Why was Fiyero so excited? She thought.

He pulled her two white painted doors down and decided to give a small intro before opening the door.

"May I proudly present, your room." He opened the door, revealing the bedroom. Her bedding was now in between two wooden head boards instead of metal ones, and there was her trunk at the foot of it. There was now more than two bookshelves, now there were at least five, all filled with all of her books. Fiyero saw it as a bed in a library, perfect for his Fae.

He swallowed. "Well?"

She did a double take. "Are you saying that this is mine?" She wondered and Fiyero clarified it with a nod.

"But how did you-" She turned around to her father and Holda. "And you-"

"Fiyero reminded me how stupid I

was." Frex told her. She turned towards Fiyero.

"You?" She pointed at him and her chuckled. "I told you you couldn't sleep in an attic."

As happy as Elphaba was, she was also confused. Why Fiyero convinced Frex to remove her from the attic, she knew, but Frex willingly going with it?

"Thank you." She said in a small voice to both of them. Fiyero walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her hair.

"Anything for you Fae." He kissed her head. "Anything."

Holda smiled at Frex. "What?" He wondered. She giggled. "You've gone soft." She pointed out. He sighed. "I know." She giggled again. "I love you."

He took her hand and brought it up to his lips and planted a small kiss on it. "And I love you."

The conversation at dinner that night turned to a topic that Elphaba loathed, Frex and Nessa dotted on, and everyone else was uncomfortable with.

Religion.

Nessa had said one little sentence about the Unnamed god and it went downhill from there. Elphaba remained silent the entire time, the Tiggular's put their little respective two cents in from time to time, Galinda and Boq barely spoke, Holda gave Frex supported smiles and nods, and Nessa and Frex couldn't stop talking.

"Did you know that there are many customs for newborn males when they're born." Frex continued on.

"Like what?" Holda pretended to care.

"Well the boy must be circumcised." Nessa said as if it were everyday conversation. Galinda raised her eyebrows as her eyes widened, Boq's cheeks turned bright red, and Zaq and Jearo tried to control their laughter.

Holda bit her bottom lip, she shouldn't have sounded so into it.

"It's to symbolize that they're believers." Frex stated, like no one was acting weird about it.

Of course Elphaba was unharmed by it all, until Fiyero bent his head down to her ear and spoke in a low tone.

"I believe in the Unnamed god, wanna see?"

Elphaba's cheeks turned dark green as she covered her mouth so the laughter couldn't escape.

Fiyero smiled in victory. As she glared at him, he raised his eyebrows, smile still on his face.

"Well do you?" He wondered, seeing that she never answered. She smacked his shoulder and he laughed.

"Good enough answer for me." He shrugged, knowing that she wouldn't answer. Elphaba chuckled.

Hanlynn just happened to over hear it and gawked at her brother. He turned to his right, seeing her stare stupidly at him. He smirked.

**kudos to… you know who you are, for being dirty minded during religion class, bravo. **


	5. Apologies

**AN: SUPER sorry for the EXTREMELY late update! I had rehearsal, then an audition (I got a villager in Pinocchio btw, whoo-hoo!) then I read The Fault In Our Stars, then I had a super important book project to work on, then my teacher was in a dunk tank, then i got interviewed for a newspaper, then I purposely wrote Elphaba Thropp as my name on my spelling test, then for leisure I saw God's Not Dead- great movie btw, I highly recommend it. And now here I am at the end of the day, hoping you'll like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Wicked is Not mine, I wish it was but the world is not a wish granting factory. Sad but true.**

**Chapter 5~ Apologies**

Frex found Elphaba walking back from Nessa's room that night and decided that it was now or never.

"Elphaba?" He called out. She looked up at him. She knew he wanted to talk. That didn't make her any less unsure on what he wanted to talk about.

"Yes?" She wondered almost suspiciously.

"Could I see you in my study?" Frex inwardly slapped himself. Why was he acting like he was sending some delinquent to the principal's office and not sounding like a father?

She nodded slowly. "Sure."

Elphaba then followed him into said study. He had this big wooden desk and tons of books all about Munchkinland history and laws. There was a big leather chair behind the desk and two less elaborate chairs in front of the desk.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked nervously then cleared his throat. He needed to get a spine. He thought.

Elphaba shook her head, she didn't want to be in there forever. Frex stood standing as well.

"How's Shiz?" He inquired casually. Elphaba looked at him ludicrously.

"That's why you dragged me in here? To see how school was?" She asked in a tone.

Frex sighed. "No, but I just thought…" Another sigh. "I'll just get to the point." He then looked back up with a solemn face. "Elphaba, I'm sorry."

Talk about a stun factor. She did not expect those words to ever come out of her father's mouth. Elphaba was also confused though.

"For what?" She questioned, almost with attitude.

"For, everything really. Everything since you were born I'm sorry. For telling the midwife to take you away and saying that it's your fault for your mother and Nessa and hurting you and making you run a household and being a cold hearted jerk in general." He rambled and Elphaba became more shocked with every word he said.

"All I ask Elphaba, is that you forgive me." He concluded.

Elphaba looked into his dark blue irises with her now doe like brown ones.

"You're sorry?" Her voice wasn't disrespectful, she didn't understand.

Frex nodded seriously. "Extremely."

Elphaba got to thinking in her head. Frex was apologizing to her for all the wrong he's done since her birth? She knew he wasn't kidding either.

But what? He just treats her like crap for all her life then suddenly 'boom' apology? Just forget the years and years of agony and

hatred? She looked back into his eyes. So, sorry. So, guilty. So, desperate. He was sorry.

He should be. Elphaba wanted to yell at him. She wanted to storm off. Then she remembered what happened not even a few hours ago. He took her out if the attic. If it weren't for Fiyero though. But he still did it.

She didn't have to turn into 'daddy's little girl' but she could at least come to terms with him being sorry.

Elphaba nodded some. "It's okay." Her voice was small and meek.

Frex looked at her in awe and surprise. "You're, you're forgiving me?"

She shrugged and bopped her head up and down some more. "Yeah." Her voice was still quiet.

He sighed a sigh of relief and utter joy. "Elphaba you don't know how much that means to me." He gushed as he walked up to her and hugged her.

She tensed. But then decided it wasn't the worst thing in the world and gave his back a small tap of her hand.

After breaking apart Frex sat down in his big leather chair.

"Now that that's over I would really like to get to know you, if that's okay with you." He started and her right eyebrow raised up.

"Get to know me?" Frex nodded. "Yes."

She semi reluctantly sat down. "What do you want to know?" She asked aimlessly.

"Everything." He told her honestly. Without registering who she was talking to or what she was saying she responded.

"You're as bad as Galinda." She chuckled and a smile crept on his lips.

"Well I don't suppose I have to go into too much detail, you know my full name, age, birthday-"

"Wait, when is your birthday?" He asked in bewilderment. After the horror expression on her face he laughed. "It was a joke, I know, May thirtieth."

Elphaba exhaled and smirked. She made a mental note of that. Elphaba never imagined smirking at Frex's joke. "You know where I live and all that other official information. So what do you want to know?"

Frex rested his hand on his chin and thought. "Anything really, favorite things, stuff like that." He explained and now Elphaba had to think.

She was good with Q and A not 'just go ahead and talk about yourself'.

"Let's see…" She thought about Hanlynn's trivia questions from on the carriage ride here. "I like the color blue, my forced dream job is to be the Crown princess of the Vinkus…"

"Forced?" Frex inquired.

Elphaba turned to face him. "Oh, um" She chuckled. "Fiyero and his siblings, and Galinda for that matter, keep saying how I'll marry Fiyero one day and live in the Vinkus and live happily ever after." She filled him in and he nodded approvingly. "I see, and you're okay with that?" He asked for her to continue.

She smiled. "I am." He nodded. "That's good, at least you're not against it. Proceed."

She thought more. "My first date was at an art museum." Now Elphaba just forgot who she was speaking to and just went along with her answers to Hanlynn's questionnaire.

"My favorite book is Ozian Mystery by Baum. I topped the year at Shiz for two years straight. My lowest grade ever was a B average. I got my first kiss when it was raining."

She remembered that memory well too.

_There she was sitting on a park bench that resided on Shiz's green. _

_Fiyero approached her from behind and spooked her. "Hello." His voice was cheery, catching Elphaba off guard because her nose had been in her book, that and she just didn't expect it. _

_"Oz Fiyero do you want to give me a heart attack?" She scolded, picking up her book that fell in the process. _

_"Well I do make girl's hearts stop." He said in his dreamy, sly, voice that made girls melt. _

_"I don't like that, you know." She kept chiding him. He became confused as he went over to face her. "What?"_

_"You acting like some player." She cleared up and he realized his mistake. _

_"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly, looking down at the green grass below him. "It's fine." She shook it off. "I thought you had class." She changed the subject. _

_"Finished early." He told her. "I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee or something?" He invited and she shrugged. _

_"I have a paper due tomorrow, I should really be working on it instead." She excused herself._

_For the past two weeks he saw Elphaba becoming more and more distant. He didn't like it. "Okay." He said as if it were no big deal to him. _

_"Maybe tomorrow?" Elphaba offered, seeing through his act of coolness. Fiyero smiled. "I'd like that a lot." _

_Without warning, the sky opened up and rain stated to poor down. Making everyone soaked in seconds. _

_"Where did this come from?" He laughed, holding his hands out. "I have no clue." She laughed with him. _

_Fiyero noticed that a section of the green was being flooded and mucky muddy water puddled there. _

_"Mudslide!" Fiyero shouted, running towards the puddle and sliding on his stomach into it._

_"Fiyero! Why would you do that?" She yelled after him, rushing to his now muddy side. _

_"Because it's fun." He said as if she should've known. "Oh come on don't tell me you never have done a mudslide before?" _

_She shook her head. "Nope." Fiyero stood his dirty self up and wiped his hands on his shirt, not that that was clean either. _

_"You're a mess." She said, taking her handkerchief out of her pocket, only to find it soaked like the rest of her. Fiyero watched in awe as she started to clean off the mud that still was on his face and arms, the rain helped too. "That's better." She commented before ringing the hankie out best she could. _

_"Thank you." He smiled. She grinned back. "You're welcome." Then sneezed. _

_"Are you okay?" He worried and she waved him off. "Fine." Another sneeze, then another. _

_"Fae you're shivering." He observed, putting his damp arm around her shoulder. "Lets get you back to your dorm." She sniffled. "Thanks."_

_They walked on, it kept raining. Fiyero noticed how beautiful Elphaba was even in the rain. Her braid sagged down with all the water in it. Her glasses needed a squeegee, and she was sniffling. Still breath taking though. _

_The sun was still nowhere to be found. They tracked on. Elphaba caught him stare at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She wondered. _

_"Just taking it in that I'm dating the most beautiful girl in all of Oz." He whispered. They stopped as they turned to face each other. "Fiyero I'm not-"_

_Before she could protest anymore Fiyero got closer to her, took her hands in his, leaned down right and captured her lips in the most beautiful kiss he'd ever taken. And Elphaba's first._

She kept racking her brain. Frex gave a small smile. He didn't expect that he would get this much, but he didn't mind one bit.

"If I had to choose one fruit to eat for the rest of my life it would be Ozfruit." Ozfruit is sweet little purple berries that grow on Ozbushes, almost everyone loves them.

"My favorite birthday and why would half to be my twenty second birthday, and why because my friends threw me this huge party but when they saw how I was uncomfortable with it they just took me out for coffee instead, and completely left the party, which we all had to clean up the next day." Elphaba smiled at that.

"And I am right handed, but you knew that anyway." She ended but then realized all that she said.

"Oh Oz." She sighed. "You probably didn't want to know all that." Frex chuckled. "It's alright, it's nice to actually know what my daughter is like."

Elphaba dazed out. Frex called her his daughter. It was, weird to say the least.

"So, now what?" She wondered. What did one do after patching up a twenty three year war between father and daughter?

He sighed. "Face the inevitable." His voice was shaky and nervous. She was confused. "What?"

"Elphaba, I'm about to ask you something that you're going to hate my guts for." He admitted. Again, she didn't know what he was talking about. He proceeded anyway.

"Elphaba, do I have your permission to ask Holda to marry me?"

**[Line]**

"Okay, so here's how this is going to work." Jearo began reading his plan to Nessa. They were secretly meeting in her room to discuss what exactly they were going to do to break up Galinda and Boq.

"Firsts things first,I distract Galinda long enough for you," he pointed his pen at her "to make munchkin boy kiss you." He explained. Nessa nodded in understanding.

"How do I make him kiss me?" She questioned. Jearo laughed. "Good one Nessa."

"I'm serious." She practically whinnied. Jearo looked at her with wide eyes.

"Let me get this straight. You've never kissed anyone before?" He asked in astonishment. She shook her head no.

Jearo tossed his notebook in the air, making the pages fly everywhere. "Back to the drawing board." He muttered to himself as Nessa pouted.

**[Line]**

Fiyero knocked his knuckles on Elphaba's open door. She looked up from her book to smile at him. "Hey." He spoke. "Hey." She replied.

Without invitation he walked in, got on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her in a big, loving hug. After moments of togetherness he let go.

"Any particular reason for your actions?" She asked with sightly raised eyebrows.

"It's just that… tomorrow, your sister's gonna expect you to shower her with attention and she shouldn't, I mean yeah it's her birthday, but it's also…" He couldn't say it.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know." Elphaba said with a sad smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" He wondered.

"Normally I don't get much slack for Nessa's birthday, and I got a hug." She added, causing Fiyero to chuckle in his throat.

"Not just any hug." He warned her. "A _Fiyero Tiggular_ hug." She rolled her eyes. "Aren't I lucky?" Elphaba said in an Elphaba sarcastic voice. He laughed and decided to kiss her, because he just felt like it.

As it was getting late, the stars shone brighter outside. They had been facing the ceiling on their backs on Elphaba's bed, on top of all the covers, talking.

"My dad apologized to me today." She brought up. He sat up on his elbows and turned to her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah." He gave a skeptical look. "You forgive him?" He asked. She nodded again. "Yeah."

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, what in the name of Oz are you thinking about in that beautiful green head of yours?" He half heartedly scolded.

She sighed. "I don't even know. I forgave him, but it's just, why is he so nice out of the blue?" She questioned and he pursed his lips crookedly in thought.

"I don't know either," he sighed too, defeated "maybe he finally saw what he was really doing, and what a jerk he was, or maybe- " another breath "I really don't know, I wish I did, but I don't." He glumly looked at the ground. "I don't know a lot of things."

"You're smarter than you let on, we both know this." She claimed and he finally looked back up at her. "I know that I love you, is that enough?"

She felt like messing with him. "No." Fiyero's eyes met the floor once again. Elphaba picked his chin up to have their eyes meet. "You must know that I love you too." He smiled one of his lopsided smiles which still made Elphaba's stomach swarm with butterflies.

**[Line]**

While Galinda was in Munchkinland, Boq invited her over and since they already ate at the Thropp's, Galinda did her nails while chit chatting with Boq at his kitchen table. Galinda thought it was the best date ever.

"Boq I have a bit of a situation." She admitted, holding a light pink bottle of nail polish in her right hand, and a darker pink bottle in the other.

"What's wrong?" He worried. She rolled the small glass bottles with her fingers. "I can't decided." She said, almost in panic.

"Can't decide what?" He inquired. She held out the colors to him. "Carnation or magenta?" She said, indicating each color. Boq smiled. "Do you need a test dummy?" He asked, extending out his fingers.

She lit up at that. "Would you?" Her voice squeaky and awestruck. He gave a light sigh but nodded his head with a grin. "Anything for you, Glinny."

She flashed a bright smile as she decorated Boq's nails with the different shades. Carnation on the right, magenta on the left. Finally, after Boq's manicure was over, she decided upon carnation, because it would go much better with her dress.

She also decided that Boq was without a doubt the most amazing boyfriend in the history of boyfriends.

**[Line]**

Elphaba woke up that morning with tears streaming down her cheeks, like she did every July tenth. Today was the two decade anniversary of the death of her mother.

She sat up and held a pillow to her chest, almost using it for support. She heard a faint knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called out, not wanting company.

"It's the best boyfriend ever." A familiar voice replied.

"Go away Boq." She joked with a half of a heart. The door opened revealing Fiyero. He shut the door again and rushed straight to Elphaba and pulled her into another massive hug as soon as he saw her damp cheeks.

Elphaba just sat there in his embrace for a while. "Fae, forget it, cry." He assured her. She shook her head. "No I can't… it's Nessa's… it's her day." Her cracking voice whimpered. Her chin quivered and Fiyero stroked her knotted black hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

After a while the tears ceased. "Better?" Fiyero wondered, still messing with her hair. Her head was still snuggled in his neck. She nodded. Then shook her head.

Fiyero got her to emerge from his neck and he pecked her nose. Her eyes were healing from being bloodshot and there was snot up her nose that caused her to sniffled every time she breathed.

"I'm here for you the entire day." He told her. "I'm sorry." She whispered, his brow curved up. "For what my love?" He said, loving the nickname.

"For soaking your shirt." He chuckled. "Nah, I'm honored to wear the absorbent cloth that holds the tears of Elphaba Thropp." He said poetically, which caused her to smirk.

"I guess I cried out almost two decades worth of tears on you." She explained and he gave a small smile. "Don't worry, you won't have to go through another year alone." This made Elphaba shrink back into his embrace as they confessed their love to one another for the billionth time in the year, four months and now ten days that they had been together.

**[Line]**

After Elphaba tried to shoo Fiyero out of her room because she needed to get dressed, they headed downstairs for breakfast with everyone else.

"_Fiyero go." _

_"Fae." He whinnied. He needed to tell her something that she would probably like go know. _

_"For the love of Oz Fiyero, get out." She commanded. _

_"But-" _

_"Forget it, I'm changing in the bathroom." She declared, grabbing a dress at random and huffing inside the bathroom. Being the nosy person Fiyero is, he held his ear up to the door. _

_"He won't get out of my room… Over a year is not marriage… I should have hexed him." He heard her sputter out and he smiled. Sad Elphaba was gone for now. _

Elphaba started to make a beeline to Nessa's room but her sister's sweet voice stopped her.

"Holda helped me today Elphaba." The green girl turned around and gave the best fake smile she could possibly give. "Happy birthday Nessa." The younger sister smiled. "Thank you Elphaba."

She took a seat between Fiyero and Hanlynn.

"Fancy how you two came downstairs at the exact same-"

"Can it Han." Fiyero cut her off. Maybe at home it was tolerable but not in front of Nessa, she would say something religious.

Hanlynn silently mocked Fiyero in a high pitched voice. '_Can it Han.'_

Holda came out from the kitchen and took a seat next to Nessa. "Good morning." She greeted the newcomers. "Sleep well?"

Just as Hanlynn was opening her mouth Fiyero made a move so it looked like he was lazily putting his arm around the back of Elphaba's chair, but in reality he was flicking the back of his sister's neck.

"Yes thank you Holda, and you?" He said in his parent and teacher winning over voice.

"Such a gentleman." Holda remarked. "Yes, thank you."

They heard footsteps coming from someone descending down the stairs. Frex walked into the dining room with a smile on his face and a black velvet jewelry box in his hand.

He planted kisses on both Nessa and Holda's heads as he greeted them all a good morning, and his precious Nessarose a happy birthday.

"Is that for me father?" Nessa asked, referring to the box.

"Actually, this is for Elphaba." He held it out to her.

"What?" Elphaba said.

"What!" Nessa said at the same time.

"Yes." Frex gave it to her and motioned for her to open it.

She lifted the lid as her eyes grew wide. Elphaba looked up at Frex. "Are these…?" She pointed to what the box was holding. He nodded with a huge grin.

Holda had a smile on her face. This was her idea. Fiyero, Hanlynn and Nessa were wondering what was in the box.

Fiyero peered over his girlfriend's shoulder to take a look. Earrings. Two small diamond studs. Simple. Elegant. '_Wait a second…' _Fiyero thought.

"What is it?" Hanlynn asked, still curious to what the box contained.

"Earrings." Elphaba said, emotion in her words. "My mother's earrings." She clarified, then looked up at Frex, who was still smiling.

"You like them?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Thank you." Her meek voice responded.

"Well? Put them on." Holda instructed in her sweet voice. Elphaba looked around. "I-I can't." She said sheepishly.

"Why not?" Frex wondered, worried.

She pointed to her right earlobe. "No holes." Frex gawked at her, but was practically gawking at himself. He face palmed and Elphaba chuckled.

"But I love them, thank you." She told him and he smiled. "I feel like an idiot now." Frex said.

"Fiyero knows the feeling." Hanlynn commented, which won her another flick from her older brother.

"I have pierced ears father." Nessa casually spoke. He nodded. "I know, I've gotten you several pairs of earrings throughout the years." He recognized. Nessa looked irritated.

Fiyero hid his mouth with his napkin as he smirked. Nessa finally didn't get her way. He felt like writing it down.

"You'll get your present tonight my precious girl." Frex assured her. She nodded with a faux smile.

Galinda came bursting through the front door and began rushing up the stairs.

"Uh, Glin?" Elphaba stopped her. Galinda cursed under her breath. "Where have you been?" The green girl wondered.

The blonde sighed then turned to the table full of people. "I _accidentally_" she couldn't stress that word enough "fell asleep on Boq's couch while we were talking." She stated, dead serious.

"Yeah sure, accidentally, on his couch." Hanlynn teased. Galinda threw her arm up in exasperation. "It's true!" She exclaimed as the twenty year olds at the tables sniggered, except for Nessa.

"We believe you Galinda." Elphaba tried, but by the time she stopped laughing her friend had already stomped up the stairs. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

**[Line]**

"Okay so, uh, do you need to practice or something?" Jearo wondered after he explained everything to Nessa on how to kiss Boq.

He cheeks went red. "Oh" she looked around "I- I guess so." She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips, waiting for Jearo's to be on hers. A confused Jearo finally understood and took one of Nessa's pillows off of her bed and held it up to her mouth.

Nessa's eyes opened up as she pushed the pillow away. "What was that?" She asked.

"Oh. Were you gonna use your hand instead?" Jearo questioned, and Nessa gave him an annoyed look.

"Weren't you going to kiss me? Isn't that what you meant by 'practice'?"

Jearo took a step back. "Why would I offer to kiss you? Aren't you in love with munchkin boy?"

"Boq, his name is Boq." She said in a frustrated voice. He held up his hands. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Biq, aren't you in love with Biq?" Big accidental mistake.

"For the love of Oz it's Boq." She was notches away from screaming, now Jearo was scared. "Okay, well tonight, I'll distract Galinda, you kiss Boq."

She took a deep breath, then nodded. "It's a plan."

**[Line]**

Later that day it was finally Nessa's long awaited dinner party extravaganza.

Everyone was there, they ate, they laughed, all in all it was a good night so far.

Everyone had different thoughts on their minds.

Elphaba: '_Thats right, just keep smiling and laughing, the day will be over before you know it,'_

Fiyero: '_Why are Jearo and Nessa exchanging glances every five minutes? Did I miss something?'_

Galinda: '_I'm almost regretting picking carnation.'_

Boq: 'I _can't believe I got Nessa socks, I knew I should've just gone with money_.'

Frex: '_Earrings, you gave her earrings, she doesn't have pierced ears. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'_

Holda: 'I_'m so glad things are getting better with Frex and Elphaba.'_

Nessa: _'I wonder what Boq got me. I bet it's spectacular.'_

Jearo: '_Okay, a girl two years older than me tries to kiss me when she's in love with munchkin boy, seems legit.' _

Zaq:_ 'I should've stayed home.'_

Kala: '_Wait, how old is Nessa again?'_

Kerchack: '_At least we're not talking about religion.'_

Raevyn: '_Would Elphaba's dress be white? I mean I know she has a thing for black. Ooh, maybe silver!'_

Hanlynn: '_I'm so tempted to run my finger around my wine glass.'_

"Boq sweetie, could you please pass the salad?" Galinda asked, slightly batting her eyelashes. Boq chuckled. "Sure."

When he reached out for the glass bowl in front of him, Fiyero happened to notice something different about his buddy.

"Psst. Boq." He whispered, hoping not to cause attention. The shorter guy looked towel adds the prince, a gave him a confused look.

Fiyero held one hand out, and the other he brushed his nails with his index finger, as if he were painting them. Boq's brow furrowed. He looked down at his own nails and almost dropped the salad. His face paled.

"Boq are you alright?" His panicked girlfriend wondered. He leaned over to her ear.

"It seems that I forgot to remove your nail polish from last night." He whispered. Galinda looked down at Boq's unnatural pink nails and stifled her laughter.

Her face then visibly paled too. "What is it?" He asked in worry.

"I forgot the nail polish remover at home." Her small voice got out.


	6. Birthday madness

**AN: On Wednesday me and my wonderful friend, God'sGirl72 decided the entire fate for this story. Your future reading material is now in our hands :) you're welcome. **

**NellytheActress: I'm glad you enjoy Hanlynn's humor :) I know, I love all of his siblings too, I tried to put them in as much as possible in this chap.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Would you believe that I also used my birthday as Elphaba's birthday? I might take you up on that one shot idea, or maybe just incorporate that in this story! You never know. **

**Sorry for the late update- blame God'sGirl72 for not reading chapter 5 fast enough ;) :P. You know I love you Elph- Isabella. **

**Sooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! Oh and I just saw... OVER 1000 VIEWS!? AW THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I can't believe how many people have decided to click on this one! Love you all! Hugs for everyone! **

**Chapter 6~ Birthday madness**

The dinner progressed. Everyone chatted in upbeat conversations, the food was great and no one seemed to be in a terrible mood.

In one bird walk or another, they got to talking about relationships again. Fiyero cleared his throat discreetly as he elbowed his oldest, younger brother in the arm.

"Speaking of relationships…" he wondered "you and Nessa?" Fiyero used a coy voice with a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows.

Jearo gave him a ludicrous look while shaking his head left in right as he acted as he was slicing his neck off with his hand. 'No.' He mouthed.

Fiyero shrugged. Jearo bumped him back. "You and Elphaba?" He gave the same kind of eyebrow dance as Fiyero rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

The guys missed Galinda and Boq's statements but the next thing they knew Boq had this dreamy look on his face.

"I love you too Glinny." He lifted her hand with his own and pecked it, hiding his nails the best he could, leaving Galinda with rosy red cheeks and a fit of bashful giggles.

Jealousy inwardly roared in Nessa. She grabbed a dinner roll and chucked it at the munchkin's head, she then swiftly lowered her arm to claim innocent.

"What the-" Boq trailed off. Everyone else was to busy to notice.

"I remember this one time we went to the beach, and I held my breath under water for like an entire minute." Zaq gloated.

"Yeah, well one time I had to hold my breath for an entire two minutes." Raevyn argued.

"Well, were you under water?" Zaq challenged.

"No I was in your room." She teased.

'_No I was in your room.' _Zaq mocked. Raevyn did the same, they continued to bicker until Kala hushed them.

"For Oz sake you two, quit it." She commanded as calmly as she could. The siblings coward in shame, mumbling half hearted sorries to each other.

"Fiyero and Elphaba should know all about holding their breath." Hanlynn snickered as, well you know how it went, it ended with Fiyero shooting daggers at his sister and leaving Elphaba with a furious blush.

"We know just as much as you and Mellvin do." Fiyero taunted back. It was Hanlynn's turn to glare.

"Fiyero Kerchack Rajah Tiggular, stop messing with your poor sister about kissing some boy seven years ago." Kala chided, using his full name. "It's like you all are five years old again." She murmured to herself, Kerchack laughed.

"Rajah?" Holda inquired, hoping to get to some kind of conversation out if it.

"It means a king or prince." Fiyero clarified proudly, slightly puffing his chest out. Elphaba had to roll her eyes. "Do you have a better middle name miss Elphaba." Fiyero began to argue playfully, already knowing the answer.

"Melena." Was her short and sweet answer with her own satisfied smile. Frex just had to put on a gentle grin.

"I don't have a middle name." Boq said, almost in wonder. Galinda gasped. "Oh you poor thing." She cooed. Boq chuckled. "It's okay Glinny."

"My middle name is Rubine." Nessa gloated. Boq gave a puzzled look. "What's that mean?" He asked curiously.

"Ruby." She stated in a high, upbeat voice, trying to mimic Galinda, she took on the approach that possibly it was the tone of a girl's voice that Boq went for. After Boq's 'o-kay then' face she tuned her voice back.

"Because that's my birthstone." Nessa concluded sheepishly. Everyone nodded, save Frex and Elphaba, in amusement.

"We almost named Elphaba, Jadira." Frex brought up. Fiyero furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"It has two meanings." Frex started. "One; the gemstone jade." Galinda gawked at him.

"Seriously?" She asked with a scold.

Fiyero was still confused. "What?"

"Two;" Frex began again "the color green." Now Fiyero gave him a dull look. "Really?"

After seeing how no one was overly amused he decided to tell the whole truth. "I thought it up." He looked downwards.

"Shocking." Galinda quipped to herself, then took a sip of her drink.

"Melena wouldn't have it though." He explained.

"Thank Oz for your mom Fae." Fiyero half joked. Elphaba smiled. "She was always looking out for me." Fiyero realized the sadness in her smile. He put her arm around her shoulders, planted a kiss on her nose then looked into her eyes.

"And now I have the privilege of looking out for you." He told her sincerely. All the girls 'aww-ed', especially Galinda, Boq gave a lopsided smile, and Kerchack had a proud, fatherly look on, almost as if he was going to cry.

The other two Tiggular's just gave once overs, with a slight eye wiggle. That was their sappy big brother all right. Except he wasn't just being sappy tonight, he was dead serious.

Frex just stared in wonder. He let his brain ponder for a moment that he was actually jealous of them. They were so in love, so passionate even. He loved Holda, very much but, it seemed as if Fiyero and Elphaba would always have a greater love. Not that it was competition.

Holda saw Frex face and nudged his elbow. He looked over to see her sly smile. "What?" He semi chuckled.

"Lets make a bet." She whispered. Frex was intrigued. "On what?" He whispered back.

"Fiyero's going to propose by the end of the year." Holda wagered. He looked at the twitter patted twenty year olds across from him.

"What's your verdict?" He inquired. She scoffed with a laugh. "Yes." He thought about it. "No." Frex responded triumphantly.

Holda seemed amused. "Alright then, so what are we betting? Money? Chores? Kisses?"

"I was thinking bragging rights." He safely suggested. She fake pouted. "You're no fun." She teased.

Hanlynn leaned over to Holda's ear. "Can I get in on that action?" She wondered, Holda laughed.

**[Line]**

It got to the time in the party where Nessa was to open her gifts. The birthday girl saved Boq's present last, if only she knew the mistake she was making.

She got jewelry from her father, oh wait, it was from her father _'plus Holda'_ is what the card said.

The Tiggular's got smart. They gave her candles, made with Vinkun flowers stuck in the wax to add on to the scent, and also for decoration. They all signed their names on one card, except for Fiyero with him being closer to her, to his dismay.

Galinda, perfume. Elphaba, some book. Fiyero, a ink pen. And last but not least, Boq.

"Did you wrap it yourself?" Nessa wondered with complete interest. She took another glance at the blue and gold paper and bow on the small box.

He chuckled nervously. "No." Nessa's smile became more forced. "Oh. Well it's still lovely." She carefully undid the ribbon and the untapped the parchment.

"Come on we're not saving the paper." Kerchack joked. "She certainly didn't give a twig about any of the other ones that were wrapped." Kala whispered to her husband.

Finally she got around to opening the brown cardboard box and took out what occupied it.

Nessa blinked twice. Socks. Two of them. Knee high, black and white, horizontal stripped socks.

"They're, they're uh… lovely." She choked on her and Zaq were laughing behind their hands.

"This reminds me of the time where I gave Elphie that hideodeous hat." Galinda remarked.

"I like my hat." Elphaba defended. "Oh Oz…" Galinda trailed disappointed with her hand on her forehead. When would her friend ever learn?

"What's so wrong about my hat?" Elphaba asked in exasperation. Fiyero chuckled.

"Nothing, it's just not, it's just not…"

"Not what?" She began to glare at her boyfriend.

"Up to Galinda's standards?" He tried. "Wait no! That's not what I meant-"

"Mm hmm." He swore it was like she was staring into his soul.

"What I meant was that its such an Ozmazing hat that Galinda's jealous of you?" He tried again.

"You're lucky I love you." Was her comment. On the other hand Nessa was still trying to love her socks.

"Would you believe I got them on sale?" Boq whispered to his girlfriend. She snorted. "Boq you didn't."

He nodded. "But I did. It was a steal too." She giggled. "You're so bad."

"Th-thank you Boq." Nessa stuttered. His 'you're welcome' was a slight nod of the head.

**[Line] **

Other than the sock situation, Nessa's birthday went swimmingly. Elphaba decided that it was probably the best one, hugs from Fiyero helped with that.

It was a sunny day, three and a half weeks after the festivities, and three weeks before the five friends had to travel back to Shiz.

Kala and Kerchack were out at the market. Holda was reading in the parlor, Nessa was doing some needlepoint of hers. Raevyn and Zaq were playing a game of checkers, Elphaba was, to everyone's surprise, reading. With, to everyone's actual surprise, Fiyero.

Hanlynn and Jearo were spectating the game of checkers. Jearo called winner, and Hanlynn was in line after him. Galinda was over at Boq's house with, well with Boq.

Frex walked into the room and took a seat next to Holda on the window sill.

She looked up from her book. "Hello." He asked what she was reading, Holda responded casually. "You know what I was thinking?" Frex said out of the blue.

"What?" She gave a slight furrow of her brow.

"What if we…got married?"

At those words everyone in the room snapped their heads up at them.

Holda had her breath in her throat. "What?" Her voice wasn't edgy, it was confused, and quiet.

"What if I, Frex Quarious Thropp, and you, Holda Moria Salmi, got married?" He stated again.

She just stared at him. "Frex, wha- what are you doing?" She wondered, again she was confused and quiet.

He stood up, got down on one knee, took a black velvet ring box out of his pocket and opened it up, revealing a simple gold band with a simple crystal clear diamond in the center.

"Holda?"

"Frex?"

"Will you marry me?" All of the Tiggular children were gawking at the scene, Nessa looked like a deer in he headlights, and Elphaba looked sadly at it all. She gave permission for this to happen, she just didn't want it to be true.

Holda didn't have dry eyes, but the tears weren't spilling out yet.

"Yes." She finally said. Frex seemed almost surprised, and was stun, still sitting on his knee. Fiyero shook out of his daze.

"This is the part where you get up." He instructed in a whisper. Frex got out of his trance and stood, placing the ring on Holda's left ring finger. She wiped away the threatening tears.

Frex smiled. "I love you." Holda looked into his deep blue eyes. "I love you too."

Everyone covered their eyes when the couple kissed. And an applause was in order.

"Congratulations you two." Nessa spoke first. Frex bent down and hugged her. "Thank you my precious girl." She patted his back in return.

Nessa didn't really know what to think of it. She knew it was bound to happen. Holda was a very lovely woman, and she would be a great step mother, or perhaps they could just be friends first.

The others spread their praises and good wishes, and then Frex walked over to Elphaba.

"Thank you." He said before anything else. She already knew what he was talking about and nodded her head. "You're welcome."

Frex noticed something different sparkling on her earlobe, it was a familiar sparkle. "You're wearing the earrings? But, how…"

"I decided to puncture holes in my ears." She deadpanned. He grinned. "They suit you." He glanced at them again. "You look even more like her with them on."

How could the corners of her mouth not turn up at that? "Really?" She wondered. He nodded. "Really."

Fiyero came into the picture. "Well done young grasshopper." He bowed his head. "What?" Elphaba was curious.

Frex took a deep breath before explaining. "He taught me how to propose." Fiyero nodded his head. "I taught him everything he knows.

Elphaba's eyebrows came down. "If you didn't know how to propose, then how did you propose to mother?" She questioned. Another deep breath from Frex. "We'll…"

_There she was. Melena. Gorgeous brown eyes, beautiful light hair, Melena. She was breathtaking. And at the moment she was reading, a letter it looked like. From who? Frex didn't know. And he didn't care, because right now he was going to make her dreams come true. Or so he hoped. _

_He threw it. A plain white paper airplane in her direction. It landed directly on Melena's reading material. _

_She looked up to find Frex, with a slight wave of her hand she carefully, yet hastily folded up the letter and stuffed it into her pocket book. _

_She then looked closely at the airplane. It had writing on it, Frex's handwriting no doubt. _

_Melena opened the letter to find four words and one punctuation inside. The same four words and punctuation that Melena dreaded the day would come from Frex's mouth, or in this case from his letters. _

_'Will you marry me?'_

_Melena had tears in her eyes. '_No_.' She thought. '_No. No. No. No. No. No. No!'_ Then she remembered her father's words, or well, the entire conversation…_

_"What's so wrong with Frex? He has great value to his name." Her father questioned for the umpteenth time in yet another argument with his daughter. _

_"He's not Oscar." Melena shot back. _

_'Oscar. Oscar. Oscar.' He thought. 'That's all she talks about anymore.' He forced her to be with a young man who could give her a great future, yes he was a little awkward, and hotheaded sometimes, but he was going to be governor one day. That's very high up there. _

_But no, she fell in love. 'Curse young adult hormones'. He kept thinking. She fell in love with some nobody that no one in all of Oz knew where he was from, but he was some corn fed hick with 'Great Ideas for Oz' as Melena put it. She was technically cheating on Frex but Melena said 'its not cheating, it's being with the man I love while dating daddy's dream boy'._

_No one knew, thank Oz. _

_"Alright I'll make a deal." He started. And he was a man of his word. "You must say yes to whoever proposes first." He proposed._

_She had been 'putting up' with frex for three years, and Oscar for two, marriage had to be on somebody's cards. _

_Melena perked up. "Deal." She immediately agreed…_

_She had been dropping marriage hints since then to Oscar. But it was too late. Frex did it. He popped the question. What was she going to tell Oscar? He knew about Frex, and he knew it wasn't mutual between the two. He had been busy lately though, taking small vacations to the Emerald City where he met up with high noblemen and talked about the future ruler of Oz. _

_She just knew it was going to be her Oscar ruling Oz someday. He had even said so…_

_"Me Mel, me, The Wizard of Oz" he came up with the title on his own "and my beautiful Queen." He took her hand. "Will work together for the betterment of our beloved land." She giggled…_

_Melena tried to sigh at the memory. They were supposed to rule Oz together. But she promised her father. _

_She tried to speak but no words dared to come out. She nodded her head then let the tears loose. '_No! No! No! No!'

_Frex walked up to her and held her into a tight embrace. "Oh Melena, you don't have to cry." But she did. She hated what she had to tell Oscar, her poor, sweet, charming Oscar. _

_"I love you Melena." Frex told her. She didn't have the strength to lie to him this time, so she continued to sob in Frex's polyester jacket. He took that as an 'I love you too.'_

Frex sighed. "I couldn't believe how happy she was. But I don't think my proposal was 'Ozmazifying.'" He used air quotes. Fiyero and Elphaba chuckled.

"I wanted to take a more traditional approach, and I know what you're thinking, it's not to terribly hard to get on one knee and say 'will you marry me?' but I wanted everything to go perfect. Thanks again Fiyero." He nodded. "It was nice to practice."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows at him. Fiyero sheepishly smiled in return.

**[Line]**

It was just after the celebratory proposal dinner Jearo signaled Nessa. The blonde boy shuffled over to the blondie.

"Hey Galinda." He greeted her, slyly.

"Hi Jearo." She replied, in her always perky voice, oblivious to it all.

"Listen I was just thinking, you look really nice in that dress, is that carnation on your nails?" He sparked conversation, Nessa would get the kiss, it was just for her now, he kind of lost interest in Galinda.

Meanwhile Nessa wheeled over to Boq, who was sitting on one of the couches. She said hello, he said hello back, then Nessa went with the rest of Jearo's plan.

She could feel her palms sweating. This was it. Her first kiss.

She closed her eyes and trued to lean in his direction, but only finding the nothingness in her way. Boq had scooted away from her.

"What are you doing?" He wanted to know. "Were you… were you trying to kiss me?!" He connected the dots.

"Uh, um, yes." She swallowed.

"You know I'm with Glinny," he coughed to save himself "Galinda."

"Yes, but-"

"Listen Nessa," he cut her off "you're really nice and all but, you deserve someone who, who uh, loves you back. Not me. Or anyone else who is currently in a relationship." She nodded sadly. "Okay. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He smiled back. "It's okay."

She couldn't believe how she blew it. Now things would be even more awkward around them. Nessa mentally face palmed herself.

Galinda and Jearo walked over. Galinda's hand in Jearo's. "Guess what." Galinda began. "Me and Jearo are dating now!"

**Review? **


	7. First Day

**AN: Not much going on, that's the problem. I haven't had a free night in forever, I'm sure you all are glad I have some extra writing time. Enjoy the short filler chapter. No worries, it'll speed up soon! I promise!**

** And SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**I am Co-authoring a story with my awesome FF friend, NellytheActress! Not Safe Until You're Found would love some reads and reviews! :) **

**And just to guilt you I feel like crap right now because my throat decided to dry out, my nose welcomed snot into it and I think someone hit my head with a hammer. Reviews would make me feel better, not physically of course but mentally yes :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Wicked_ or _Fever 1793_, so sad. **

**Chapter 7~ First day**

Boq stared at them. His Galinda with Jearo. Dating.

"What?" He dared to question.

"Me and Galinda are together now." Jearo explained. "Isn't that right Galinda?"

That did it. That made Boq go ballistic. No one, and he meant no one, was allowed to be with his Glinny, except him.

"No, you listen to me bud, you can take your hand off of her right now." Boq commanded, steamed as ever.

Galinda looked nervously at him, she knew he rarely got aggravated about things, but he looked like he was about to murder Jearo.

"Boq." She tried to steady him.

He started poking Jearo's chest. "If you think you can just walk in here and swoop her off her feet and say she's your girlfriend, then you're wrong, dead wrong."

Jearo held his hands up. "Look, Boq, I think you need to calm down." He slowly backed away, trying to take Galinda's hand again. "Glinny I think we should-"

Boq's fist flew up to Jearo's chin, causing a future bruise.

"Dude!" Jearo yelled in anger. Galinda gasped.

"Nobody calls her Glinny except me." Boq hissed.

"Boq stop it!" She exclaimed. Nessa just watched it all in terror. Boq had a terrible jealous side when it came to Galinda.

"Galinda, how could… I thought you loved me." He stammered, in complete distress.

"Oh Boq, I do love you." She gushed, running over to him and wrapping her petite arms around him.

Now Boq was baffled. "You do?" His confused voice spoke. She nodded vigorously. "It was all a joke Boq, I would never break up with you like that." Her high pitch voice high as ever.

Boq felt really stupid. It was a joke. He yelled at someone, bruised their chin, because he thought they were serious.

"Must I explain what animal I feel like right now?" He wondered. Galinda giggled and swatted his arm playfully.

"I can't believe you punched someone for me Boq." She rambled on.

Jearo's voice was heard from the near distance. "Yeah, neither can I." They could see he was holding his chin. Boq felt even worse.

"I'm really sorry." He stressed. "I thought-"

"Yes, yes, we know. You thought me and your girlfriend were dating because we said we were, and the little green monster came out big time." Jearo summarized.

"You get the picture." Boq coughed. "But um, why would you kid me like that?" He wanted to know.

Jearo told the story.

_"Jearo how many times must I tell you? I'm with Boq." Galinda said for the millionth time to the fourth in line to the Vinkun throne. _

_He sighed. "Look, I'm just distracting you, I'm not trying to ask you out." He specified. Galinda raised her eyebrows. _

_"Distracting me?" _

_He pointed over to Boq and Nessa, she was leaning in while he was leaning out. "Nessa kind of has a thing for munchkin boy." He explained. _

_"What was your first clue?" She responded sarcastically. Elphaba was really running off on her. Galinda just hoped the rubbing off was mutual. _

_Jearo smirked. "Wait, so you're not mad that Nessa is trying to make out with Boq?" _

_Galinda shrugged and shook her head. "She's always trying to flirt with him, and I mean if it was some other pretty girl, then I would have already asked you to hold onto my earrings, but its Nessa. Don't get me wrong, she's a very beautiful girl, but her liking of Boq is a bit… a bit…" she couldn't find the word. _

_"Creepy?" Jearo filled in. _

_Galinda snapped her fingers. "That's it. Extremely creepy. And I knew sooner or later she'd pucker up and want a smooch but as you can see," she pointed over to Boq now talking to Nessa "it didn't work out."_

_Jearo gave an approving nod. "You're good." She flipped her hair. "I know." Having Fiyero as an older brother gave him a great sense of humor. "Wanna mess with them?" …_

"And here we are." Jearo finished up.

Boq looked towards her. "All a joke?"

"All a joke." She reassured him, giving him a nose kiss. Nessa was frowning and Jearo felt like barfing in his mouth. That was one of the most annoying things couples could ever publicly display.

Elphaba and Fiyero walked in the room. "What did we miss?" The male one wondered.

"Too much to explain, although Elphaba I'm sure you'll know everything about it during your next girl chat with Galinda." He warned her. The green girl rolled her eyes. "Great." She mumbled.

"What happened to your chin?" Was the next thing Fiyero questioned. "Elphaba can tell you after she finds out, but could I get some ice?" He asked. With a nod and a 'sure, no problem' Elphaba emerged into the kitchen.

**[Line] **

It wasn't everyday Elphaba had to sit in on wedding talk with her father. Sure, she'd listen to Galinda blabber on about her future big day, but with Frex? She was so glad she dragged Fiyero down with her. Galinda came voluntarily.

"So, what's the date?" Galinda chimed, as interested as she sounded.

"January fifteenth." Holda told her excitedly. The blonde let out a squeal.

The two began talk, talk, talking about all the little details that they had already panned out in less than a week.

"Elphaba?" The green girl shook out of her daze of blocking everyone out. "Huh?"

Frex cleared his throat. "We would really like for you to be in the wedding." He shocked her.

Elphaba, the green bean, in Frex's wedding… what had this world come to? She couldn't just say no, it was his wedding.

"Uh, yeah sure." Elphaba nodded her head with a faux smile, no matter how small it was. "That be thrilifying." She faked it.

"You too, Fiyero." Holda spoke up.

"Me?" The prince pointed to himself.

"No, the other Fiyero at the table." Elphaba deadpanned. Earning a mixture of a smirk and a glare, Elphaba smiled in victory.

"What I meant was, why me?" Fiyero tried to clear up.

"Fiyero," Galinda cleared her throat "you're going to be their future son-in-law, why wouldn't they want you in their wedding?" She pointed out.

Holda chuckled. Despite them being in their twenties, she thought them as cute kids and they were great friends, or well much more than friends in some cases.

Fiyero sighed. "She's right, proceeded." Fiyero earned a shoulder smack from his girlfriend.

"So, what do you say?" Holda curiously asked. He pursed his chin in thought. "Will I get to be paired up with Elphaba?"

Holda giggled then nodded in agreement. "Of course." Fiyero smiled. "Then I would be honored to participate." He said.

**[Line] **

The weeks passed too quickly for anyone's liking. Even Elphaba's. She would miss her new personal library, yet the thought of the one ten times larger than her own at Shiz dulled the pain.

The carriages were in the front of the Thropp home. One for the students and one for the remaining Tiggular's.

"I'm going to miss you too much." Hanlynn tightly hugged Elphaba, surprising the green girl.

"I'll miss you too Han." She replied. Hanlynn broke away and turned to Fiyero. "And you." She pointed a threatening finger at her older brother.

"No goodbye hug for me?" He pouted in a reading matter.

"If I hear one word. You hear me? One. Word. That you aren't treating her right and I will walk to Shiz if I have to to beat you." She said without tolerance.

He gave a crooked grin. "Don't worry Hanlynn, I'm not _that_ stupid."

Boq came storming to the Thropp lawn. "Get in the carriage. Get in the carriage. Get in the carriage. Get in the carriage." He instructed with each step.

"What's wrong Boq?" Galinda wondered. "Just get in." He tried to escape, but his mother was faster.

"Boq, are you sure you packed all of your-"

"Yes mom!" He yelled back in embarrassment. Fiyero couldn't help but laugh.

"Now Boq, are you sure you have everything you need?" The prince mocked.

Boq glared at him, not amused.

Kala came rushing up to Fiyero. "Sweetheart, you might want to double check your room, make sure you didn't leave your-"

"Mom, mom, mom, I'm sure I have everything." He attempted to calm her down. She rose her eyebrows.

"I really think you should go check upstairs." She pointed to the house behind here with her thumb.

"Mom I'm twenty four years old, I'm perfectly responsible for my luggage." He kissed her cheek goodbye and turned around.

"A twenty four year old without any undies in your suitcase." She quipped before turning around herself. Fiyero's cheeks turned blood red. Boq wasn't afraid to laugh out loud along with Hanlynn. Galinda couldn't help but chuckle, Nessa looked away and Elphaba but her lip not to let laughter come out.

"You need a minute?" His girlfriend casually asked after she controlled herself.

He gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'll a be right back." He excused himself, then dashed back into the house.

**[Line] **

The ride to Shiz couldn't be anymore uneventful then it sounded, yet it succeeded in doing so.

Galinda tried to get into a game of 'I spy', that didn't work. Sleep never came to any of them, Elphaba forgot her book in her bag which was stuck on the roof. And there was simply nothing exciting to discuss.

"Who wants to play-"

"No Glin." Elphaba groaned. The blonde frowned and slumped down. She then gasped and sprang back up.

"What about-"

"The quiet game." Elphaba finished for her. Galinda dramatically sighed and leaned on Boq. "How much longer?" She moaned.

"Four hours." He mumbled back. She shrank back down. "Are we there yet?" She whinnied.

"Yes." Elphaba deadpanned. They saw the sun setting from our the window. They shy was now violet and scarlet and shades of salmon.

"Aw, it's so pretty." Galinda chirped.

"Not as pretty as you." Fiyero whispered into Elphaba's ear. She blushed. "Yero." Elphaba scolded.

"What?" He innocently mused. "I'm just being honest." She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Lub lub sounds echoed in her ear, and that plus the faint sound of birds chirping, the summer breeze rustling through the trees, and the carriage wheels on the yellow brick road mixed together to form a peaceful lullaby. Elphaba's eyes tiredly drooped down as she slid into a dreamless sleep.

Fiyero looked down to see her snuggling up with him. He smiled to himself and pecked her head, holding her closer with his arm, he was determined to catch some Z's himself.

**[Line] **

The carriage arrived at Shiz at around eleven, and were told to come back in the morning. They five some had to stay in the parked carriage in the night.

Elphaba found herself in a strange dream. _She saw her mother. Elphaba waved her down but Melena never noticed her daughter. Instead she kept on walking. The next thing Elphaba knew was that she was in a house, it seemed that she was in the parlor if it. _

_There was her mother again, crying. Tears trailing down her cheeks by the second. And there was a man, not Frex, he had black hair that's all she could tell, and a kind face. _

_He was grinning like an idiot. Did he do something to her? Right before Elphaba was going to charge in and see what was wrong the man stopped smiling. He was frowning, and soon crying himself. He started holding Melena, almost like how Fiyero held her on her sister's birthday. He was comforting her. From what? _

_The next thing she knew was that they were kissing. Talk about a wow factor for Elphaba. _

_Suddenly she was transported outside once more, in front of her own house this time. And there standing next to her was her mother. _

_"Mom?" She tried to say, but no words came out. She was looking into the distance, in the sky. Elphaba looked up and saw what she was looking at. _

_A hot air balloon was floating in the open sky. She vaguely made out a person in the basket, waving. She glanced back at her mother, waving back at the mysterious balloon man. _

'_Who is h_e?' She thought before waking up. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she saw that it was day.

Elphaba was so confused. Who was that guy? What was he kissing her mother? Was that a memory? No, it wouldn't be, she would've remembered witnessing her mother kissing some man.

There was a fuzzy feeling in her noggin. She blanked out. Everything was hazy looking, but she was hugging someone, that's all she could make out. They were hugging and he, he had a fancy black top hat.

Back in the real world she though it out. It was a vision. She hadn't had one of those in forever. She had a feeling top hat guy and balloon guy were more than likely the same person. It was all weird to her.

Elphaba felt Fiyero stirring. "Good morning." His groggily voice said. "Morning." She replied, not knowing how good it was.

He stretched out his arms, making a baby dinosaur noise in the process. "What's a matter?" He questioned mid yawn.

She shook her head. "Nothing." Her voice was quite as her answer was simple. In short, Elphaba was in the carriage, but her mind was back in her dream, and vision.

"Sleep well?" He decided to change the subject. Her eyes were on the floor as she didn't respond. "Fae?" He said louder.

Her head snapped up. "Yeah?" He chucked. "What?" She demanded to know, not seeing humor in anything.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked again. She shrugged. "Fine. You?"

His brow furrowed. "Sweetheart," he came closer to her "did you have a bad dream?" His cooing voice asked.

She sighed. "I don't know, I mean I-I don't know if it was bad or not, I saw my mother she was crying, but then she was kissing some man…"

"Was it Frex? He interrupted. She responded with a head shake 'no'. "And then she was waving at the same guy, but he was in a hot air balloon, and then nothing." She summed up. Fiyero tried to ponder on it.

"I honestly have no idea." He said blankly, totally confusified. "And then I had a vision." She coward down.

"You did?" He said in amazement. She nodded. "I was hugging some man in a top hat."

"I don't own a top hat." He disapprovingly gripped. "I think it was the guy my mom was waving too." She confessed her suspicion.

He let out an even deeper sigh. "I wouldn't worry about it, I mean let's just worry about school, and-"

She gasped, imitating her blonde amigo. "You're planning on worrying about school?"

His smile drowned out his pointed look. How'd he get so lucky to have her as his girlfriend. She had stolen his heart, the moment their hands touched and their eyes met for the first time he knew she was the one.

He just kissed her forehead. "I love you." His sincere voice spoke. She went for his lips. "I love you too."

They heard Boq grumble. "Is the sky awake?"

Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged puzzled looks. "Um, yes?" Fiyero answered.

Boq sat up. "Then I'm awake." He yawned. "Any clue on the time?"

Fiyero signaled no. Boq checked the window, the sun was in the sky, it was definitely morning. He rocked Galinda's shoulder.

"Glinny, it's time to get up." She made a sound in her throat but didn't wake up. Boq tried again, but no cigar.

Fiyero whispered something to how pal. "Kiss her."

Boq lifted his shoulders north and south and planted a kiss on her dainty lips. That got her up.

"Boq Salmi!" She screamed, waking Nessa up. Boq shot wide eyes at Fiyero who shrugged apologetically.

"What's going on?" Nessarose wanted to know, scratching her head.

"Boq woke me up with a kiss." Galinda raised her bottom lip.

"But, isn't that supposed to be romanticle or something?" She asked.

"Yeah but I wasn't ready, and I probably have morning breath." Galinda threw her arms in the air. Boq couldn't his his chuckle. "I'm sorry Glinny, I'll warn you next time. I'm going to kiss your cheek now." He did. "And your forehead." Boq kept his word. "And now your nose." Again. "And finally your lips."

"Way too much PDA in less than one minute." Elphaba shielded her eyes. Fiyero laughed. "Is that your hint to me that I'm not allowed to kiss you that many times in one minute?"

"Yes." She immediately told him, not joking. He smirked.

"I suppose we should register in now?" Nessa suggested, feeling awkward being the only woman without a boyfriend in the carriage.

They all agreed and got out, signed in, and went to their respective dorms.

Galinda raced up the stairs to her's and Elphaba's room while Elphaba, Boq, and Fiyero pitched in to carry all of Galinda's luggage.

"Glin," Fiyero panted "you're only here," another breath "for five months," he inhaled "why do you need all of this stuff?"

"Clearly you're not a woman." She yelled from the top of the staircase.

"That's a bit offensive Galinda." Elphaba shouted.

"Sorry Elphie. Let me try that again. Clearly you're not me." She rephrased it.

Elphaba approved. "Thank you."

Once all upstairs Galinda shrieked before using her pink painted room key to open the door and speeded inside, flopping on her bed, hugging all of her pillows, and taking in the scent of the room. It smelled like Galinda's flower perfume, hairspray, and nail polish. It was good to be back.

The boys dumped the bags off by her bed and walked away without another word, well besides Fiyero's quick goodbye peck to Elphaba.

"I missed this room so much, I can't believe we only have less than two years left in it." Galinda exhaled deeply, squishing one of her pink throw pillows close to her chest.

Elphaba just nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe we didn't even want to share a room in the first place." She chuckled, remembering when the two loathed each other.

Galinda squeaked. "Oh Elphie, I couldn't imagine not sharing a dorm with you now!" She got up and gave her best friend a tight hug.

Another smirk from Elphaba. "I couldn't either Glin."

**[Line] **

"I can't believe it. First day of school and we have homework." Galinda huffed and plopped down on her bed, arms crossed with rage.

"It's only reading." Elphaba pointed out. "And it's a great book." She helped.

"You got 'great book' out of the first five chapters?" The blonde was confused.

"No, I've read it before-"

Galinda gave a loud heart attack noise. "You can just tell me what happens, then I-"

"Nice try Glin." The green girl stopped her. Galinda slouched back down. "This is so boring though. Who wants to read a book about yellow fever, yuck."

Elphaba mischievously smiled. "You know, there is a cute boy in that book." Her sly toned voice said.

Galinda perked up to that. "Really?" Elphaba nodded. "Really."

That got the girl reading, all five assigned chapters too. In no time at all Galinda closed the paperback, and floated down on her bed. Speaking in a dazed tone she said, "Ah, Nathaniel Benson." Elphaba laughed.

"You know," Galinda began "he reminds me an awful lot of Fiyero."

"And?" Elphaba's eyebrow ascended.

Her response was a devilish smile.

**[Line] **

There were a couple of knock on the door. "Elphaba?" It was Fiyero. Galinda felt obliged to open it.

"Oh hi Fiyero." She did her best to keep her giggles in. "Just the person I needed to see."

"What?" Fiyero had no idea what was going on. "It's about Elphaba." She mentioned.

"Is something wrong?" Fiyero panicked. "Where is she?"

"Getting coffee, but Fiyero listen, I think she might like someone."

"Yeah, me." Fiyero denied the worst.

"No, this boy in our literature class, Nathaniel Benson." Galinda exaggerated.

Fiyero was filled with anger. 'Benson? That doesn't even sound Ozian.' "If this Nathaniel dude does anything to Fae-"

"Fiyero, it's vice versa, she likes him."

Fiyero face grew cold. "I'll kill him."

Galinda had to hide her snort behind her hand. "Oh Fiyero, what if he makes Elphie happy?" She kept messing with the panicked prince.

"No, he did something sneaky I know it, is he cute? Please tell me he's not cute? Or at least I'm cuter?" He pleaded with her.

"I'm, I'm not sure" she lied "maybe, maybe Dr. Vendetti knows something about him, she is the professor after all." Galinda offered.

It's didn't take long for Fiyero to rush out the door and race to the literature building.

"Dr. Vendetti! Dr. V!" He screamed.

Dr. Vendetti looked up from the top of her glasses. "Yes mister Tiggular." Her slightly annoyed voice spoke.

"What do you know about," he shuddered "Nathaniel Benson."

She stared at him. "Mister Tiggular are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Nathaniel Benson?" She made sure she got the name correct.

He nodded with a somber look. The professor sighed then removed her glasses.

"If I'm not mistaken on your question, Nathaniel Benson is a fictional character in the book _Fever 1793,_ he is a scamp of a boy who just might have a thing for the main character-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." He stopped her. "Fictional character?"

She gave him a babying nod. "That's correct."

"Not a real person?" His voice squeaked.

She shook her head slowly. "Not that I know of, may I ask why you're so interested in this made up person?"

He gave an anxious laugh while looking up and scratching the back of his neck. "I uh, I have to go um, kill someone, thank you Dr."

She gave a confused brow raise before returning to grading papers. She had no idea what was with that boy.

Fiyero ran out of the room, determined to find Galinda and or Elphaba.

"Hey there." He heard a familiar voice greet him. Said voice's body was leaning against the doorframe, as if they were waiting for him.

He turned around. "Her idea." She explained in two words.

He stepped up to his girlfriend and wasn't hesitant to wrap his arms around her. "Please don't ever scare me like that ever, _ever_ again." He said breathlessly.

The swaddled green girl laughed quietly. "You wouldn't really believe that I would love someone else besides you?"

He frowned. "I can't believe I thought Nathaniel was real, and the thought if someone else making you happy, that wasn't me, I, I-"

"Got jealous?"

"You get the picture." He glumly sighed. "In sorry Fae."

He could feel her cheekbones rising into a smile. "You're as bad as Boq." She commented. He pretended to be emotionally hurt. "At least I didn't punch someone." He defended himself as he rested his chin on her soft raven hair.

She laughed much louder.

**Fever 1793 is a real book (great book), Nathaniel Benson is a character in it, and he reminds me of Fiyero. **


	8. A stripping Fiyero

**AN: Glad you all enjoyed the Frozen reference and jealous Fiyero :)**

**I did so much research for this chapter lol. You're all welcome. **

**And of course thank you SO much for all the love you all give to this story :) 50 reviews already!? I already gave God'sGirl72 her desserts as a reward. (She also suggested the chap. title, no worries it's a G rated chapter) **

**And self promo (because I have no shame), don't forget if you haven't already to check out my one shot present for NellytheActress: Happiness :) now please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Wicked just my Wicked imagination and nor do I own Les Mis. (There be a reference in here requested by NellytheActress) **

**Chapter 8~A stripping Fiyero **

Elphaba woke up to a gloomy Monday morning. It was all mucky looking outside. The trees could take wind at any moment, the rain would not stop coming down, and it seemed as if the sun was on vacation, because the sky was grey at Shiz.

"Fantastic." Elphaba sarcastically muttered. "Glin get up." She didn't even stir. 'That girl could sleep through a cyclone.' She thought. Elphaba took her pillow and tossed it at the blonde.

"Elphie." Her voice croaked. You could tell she hasn't spoken to anyone that day.

"Galinda it's almost seven, you'll be late." She warned her before walking into the bathroom.

Galinda took her pink face mask off of her eyes and her pupils enlarged because of the unexpected light.

"El-phie. Why did you turn on the lights?" She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Galinda that's what you do in the morning." Elphaba's muffled voice came from behind the door.

Surprising a sigh, she lifted her sheets off of her body and tossed her feet to the side, having them land perfectly in her fluffy pink slippers. She looked over at her roommate's bed, already made. She didn't understand how people could be morning persons.

Galinda shuffled over to her closet. While Elphaba exited the bathroom. The blonde glanced over to see Elphaba's hair neatly done in a braid.

"Fiyero's not going to like that." She told her.

"It's not Fiyero's hair in a braid now is it?" Was Elphaba's argument. She then effortlessly tied up her brown boots on her feet and put on a matching navy blue blazer. "You'll need an umbrella today." She advised Galinda, grabbing her own plain black one.

She poked her head out of the closet. "Why do you say that?"

"Unless you want your curls to be down poured on then I suggest you bring an umbrella." Elphaba rephrased it.

Galinda looked towards the widow just as a bolt of lightning was seen from the distance. She gave the outside a dull look in annoyance. It was going to be a long day.

"Why are you so out and about so early?" Galinda observed.

"Madame Morrible wanted to talk with me about something."

"What?" Her nosy roommate wondered.

She shrugged. "I dunno, that's what I'm going to find out." She then walked out of the dorm and headed to the Head Shiztress' office.

**[Line] **

Madame Morrible's office was unsettling to say the least. Diplomas and certificates lined a portion of a wall, a few training wands were on display, what really freaked everyone out were the titles of books peaking out of the bookshelf.

They ranged from scary to terrifying. Some had names such as, How to make your students cry, or The art of failing someone. The ones that sent you home screaming were Love in the woods and A night to remember. It was always best not to look at them.

Her paperweight collection was interesting also. There were little glass apples and random spheres, the crazy ones were cubes, but with tiny glass shards poking out of the sides and there was always her coffee mug… No. 1 Dictator.

Elphaba knocked on the door, still pondering on what she wanted to see her for. Morrible's voice was heard from inside. "Yes?"

"Madame Morrible, you wanted to see me?" She used for an introduction. Morrible waved her over. "Come, come, sit, sit." Elphaba obeyed.

"As you know, you are the most…" she was searching for the right word "the most serious student Shiz has ever seen." She decided.

"Um, thank you?" Elphaba wasn't sure to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"And I'm sure you recall our conversation at the beginning of your first year at Shiz."

"The one involving the Wizard?" Elphaba's hopes were raised.

"The very one, well my dear, I'm happy to inform you that you have been invited to meet his Ozness."

Elphaba could've sworn her heart stopped beating. "But… but Madame, you said that you wouldn't tell him about me until my graduating year." She reminded her.

"My dear haven't you heard?" Elphaba shook her head 'no'. Morrible heaved a sigh. "Due to academic suspension going around at Shiz, we've had no other choice but to reduce the minimum credits for graduating from one hundred and twenty credits to ninety credits, which means at the end of next semester you and all of your fellow comrades will be moving up in the world." Morrible explained thoroughly.

Elphaba blinked twice. Graduating earlier than expected and an invitation from the Wizard? What a horrible Monday morning gone good.

"I-I don't know what to say." Was all she flustered out. Morrible chuckled. "A simple 'thank you' is all necessary." She told her.

"Then, thank you Madame, so much." Elphaba gushed, she was beaming.

"My pleasure, you have a talent dreary, I'm simply using my own special talent, encouraging talent. Now you run along to your class, just because you'll see the Wizard doesn't mean you can slack off." She disciplined her.

Elphaba nodded as she stood up. "I won't… I promise."

"Make me proud." Were Morrible's words.

Elphaba nodded again out the door. "I will…I'll try." And with that she ran back to her dorm, there were too many things Galinda needed to know.

'_Look at me.' _Elphaba mused over herself. '_I'm turning into Galinda. Pretty soon I'll be blonde and have an obsession over tossing my hair correctly.'_ She good willingly humored.

**[Line]**

When Elphaba returned to her dorm her friend was gone. 'It_'s seven thirty… how can she be gone already?' _

"Glin?" Elphaba called out. No response. "Ga-linda." She yelled. Nothing. 'Where is that blonde?' Before she could think another thought somebody jumped on her, she knew it was her roommate. A dull pain went through her abdomen. '_Great_.'

"It's all over campus." Galinda's over excited voice began.

"Glin." Elphaba warned.

"You're going…"

"Glin."

"To meet…"

"Glin."

"The Wizard." She announced in a yell directly in Elphaba's ear.

"Galinda, please." Elphaba yelped, pushing her off of her back. The pain had worsened but then went away like nothing happened.

"Elphie are you alright?" She immediately worried, sheepishly. Galinda felt terrible for injuring her best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." Elphaba dismissed her right away. "Wait," she paused "how do you know about the Wizard? I just found out not even ten minutes ago."

Galinda eye's darted around the dorm. "Um, news travels fast?" Her voice went higher than usual.

"Galinda?" Elphaba crossed her arms and stared at her. Galinda sung like a canary.

"Okay so when I was going to change majors I had to go to Morrible's office to get some file or something and when I was there the invitation came and I had seen the whole thing and so I knew and please don't freak out." She finally took a breath.

"You're changing majors? Wait that's not important…for now, but you knew but didn't tell me?" She demanded.

"I didn't want to get in trouble, I'm sorry Elphie." She gave her friend a bone crushing hug. Elphaba gave a light hearted chuckled. "I forgive you." She conceded.

"Yay." Galinda jumped up and down. "Now can we go get breakfast? And rub your victory in everyone's face?" She begged.

"Yes to breakfast, no to gloating." Galinda pouted but still linked arms with her friend and attempted to skip with her anyway.

"I'd still like to hear about this new major though." Elphaba wouldn't let it go.

Galinda giggled. "Elphie I said going to change, but then I saw four more years of work ahead of me and changed my mind again." She explained.

"You mean three." Elphaba corrected.

"What?" Galinda was utterly confused. "Oh, Morrible said that because there's been an academic-" she remembered who she was talking to "surprise, one less year." She summed up.

"Are you serious?" Galinda shrieked. Elphaba nodded. "Yep." Elphaba then received another tight hug from her friend. "Elphie this is so… spectacular. I can't wait to tell Momsie and Popsicle." Her enthusiasm was not well hidden.

**[Line]**

The cafeteria was jam packed with students trying to scarf down something that looked like food before their first class came to session.

You didn't need to ask Galinda to wave down Nessa and the guys to announce her and Elphaba's arrival.

"Elphie has a sur-prise for you all." Her voice sang.

"What's the surprise?" Boq wondered as he took a bite of his breakfast sandwich, or a substance that looked like one.

Galinda grew impatient as Elphaba didn't answer right away. "Tell them." She commanded.

With a tired sigh and an eye roll Elphaba delivered her news, "I have been invited to meet…" she gave a pause for dramatic effect "the Wizard."

Galinda went into another sequence of hops and squeals, Fiyero's jaw came in contact with the floor as his eyes became the size of bowling balls. Nessa had the proudest smile on with tears in her eyes and Boq gave a crooked grin, happy for his friend.

"Are you serious Fae? Of course you're serious, who else would be invited to meet _the_ _Wizard of Oz?_!" Fiyero said as he came out of his shock and moseyed over to his girlfriend and picked her up and spin her around.

"Fiyero." She grumbled in protest.

"Everyone." Fiyero spoke in a loud voice, placing her down and standing on a seat of a table. No one batted an eye.

"Hey everyone!" He yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Now people turned to him. "I would like to say something." Elphaba glared at him.

"My girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp, the most intelligent, most beautiful, most hilarious-"

"You're losing them." Galinda warned.

"Most amazing girl in all of Oz," he finished up "has been invited to meet, his Terribleness himself, the Wizard of Oz." He grinned from ear to ear. Everyone clapped, well almost everyone. Those who knew Elphaba as the 'Green Girl' just shrugged.

He did a gravity check off of the bench (still works) and gave her a massive hug.

"I'm so proud of you." He emphasized. Fiyero broke away an inch to see her face. "Fiyero, are you… are you crying?" She asked in wonder, observing the water gathering at the bottom of his eyes.

"No." He shook his head, wiping the tears away as fast as possible. "Your hair just…got in my eyes." He came up with fast.

"Mmm hmm." She pursed her lips together, acting like she believed him.

"Fabala, come here so I can hug you too." Nessa requested and Elphaba did so, getting used to the feeling of people's arms wrapped around her.

"Elphie's meetin' the Wizard. Elphie's meetin' the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz." Galinda galloped in a circle around Elphaba before yet another body squeeze. "I'm so happy for you Elphie."

"I couldn't tell." She replied dryly.

Galinda gave her some space. "Elphie are you not happy to meet him?" Her doe like eyes filled with terror. "This has been your dream since… forever." She reminded her.

"No, no, Glin it's not that, I'm just not feeling well, that's all." She confessed. Elphaba was over joyed but also on the inside she felt ill.

"Oh, okay, but like how sick?" Her friend pressed. "Just a headache." She lied, her head was perfectly fine.

Galinda perked up again. "Okay, but if it gets worse-"

"I know, I know, I'll alert the media." She sarcastically finished.

"Shiz, I'm going to be late." Fiyero felt bad as he glanced over at the clock. "I gotta run." He excused himself before pecking Elphaba's forehead.

"Me too. Political science." Boq rushed out before placing a kiss on his own girlfriend's head.

Fiyero noticed a lonely Nessarose with no one to kiss her head so he did it himself. "Later, future sister-in-law." He teased which made Nessa giggle and Elphaba smile at him.

"Bye." He bid farewell again before actually racing out the door.

"Come on Nessa." Galinda started grabbing onto the wheelchair.

"Where are we going?" Nessa wanted to know.

"We're going to find you a boyfriend." She explained before walking out, but in reality they were off to class themselves. "Ta-tah Elphie." Galinda waved her fingers.

Elphaba half heartedly waved back, she then headed to her dorm, she was going to spend the rest of her free morning in bed.

**[Line] **

Elphaba woke again the next day, feeling horrible. Her stomach hurt like crazy, her forehead was hotter than the sun and she had been puking all night. Lovely isn't it? Luckily Galinda was a sound sleeper.

She mustered enough energy to look out the window. You couldn't tell it was raining yesterday. Everything was illuminated by the sun's rays, people were walking and soaking in the heat. It looked beautiful out.

That didn't make Elphaba's insides stop hurting though. She frowned and lied back down.

Then she heard Galinda waking up. If the blonde saw her still in bed she know something was up.

Elphaba immediately jumped out of bed, even though her stomach shot her with another ping of pain.

She wobbled over to her closet and ventured into it. Even though it was fairly warm in the room, given the temperature outside, she was freezing.

After putting on a pair of wool stockings, a long sleeved dress that went down to her ankles, with a matching sweater, complete with knitted hat she was ready to go.

Galinda was already perched on her vanity stool applying lipstick on when Elphaba emerged out of the closet.

"Morning." She chirped.

"Morning." Elphaba moaned back.

Galinda snapped her head around. "Elphie are you okay?" She worried.

"Yeah, just not haven't fully woken up yet." Elphaba fibbed, realizing she needed to head to to other side of the room. She dashed over into the bathroom and succeeded her goal of throwing up as silent as possible.

Galinda had managed to get into a blazing pink sundress that made it to her knees and the tips of her golden locks into spinning curls when she came back out.

"Elphie it must be a bazillion degrees outside, you might want to rethink your outfit." She advised her green buddy.

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm alright."

Galinda shrugged. Her friend could be so queer sometimes. "Shall we go meet the boys at the cafe then?"

Elphaba inwardly cringed. She had forgotten the plan of going to get real breakfast.

"Sure, lets go." Elphaba tried to sound as positive as possible.

**[Line] **

Just as Elphaba and Galinda were making their way off of campus the boys were making their way back onto campus.

"Um guys, the cafe's that a-way." Galinda pointed in front of her.

"Yeah, but the line is about two blocks long." Fiyero informed them.

Galinda pouted. "Ozdarn it. I was really looking forward to food that didn't have pink goo in it." She complained. "Weren't you Elphie?"

"I'm not hungry anyway." The green girl muttered, crossing her arms to try and warm herself up.

"Fae," Fiyero started "you look like you got run over by a carriage." He remarked on her pale green skin, which was usually much greener.

"Gee, thanks." She murmured in reply.

Fiyero walked over to her and lifted the back of his hand to her forehead. "Oz Fae, you're burning up." He moved his hand to her cheek, his forehead, and her forehead again to make sure that it wasn't just the sun.

"It doesn't feel like it." She shivered, clenching her teeth as her stomach pained her again.

"How long have you been like this?" He questioned, unbuttoning his red vest and putting it around her shoulders.

"It only started last night, the fever and the vomiting-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Fiyero stopped her "vomiting?"

She nodded. "But my stomach's been hurting since yesterday morning, well it's not really my stomach it's more like my-"

"Okay Fae I'm taking you to a hospital." He put his foot down, already turning in the direction of the medical facility.

Elphaba loathed hospitals. "No, I'm not going." She argued.

He looked back at her. "Elphaba."

"Fiyero." She challenged him.

"Elphaba."

"Fiyero." Their words were more infuriated.

"Elphaba. Melena. Thropp."

"Fiyero. Kerchack. Rajah. Tiggular." Her eyebrows rose up and down. She felt smug until her abdomen hurt again.

He dropped the act immediately. "Fae, come here." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm just really worried about you. You never get sick, especially not _this_ sick."

"Fiyero's right, Elphie, you really need to get checked out." Galinda said, filled with concern.

"I told you I'm fine." But her face begged to differ, she had a great poker face until it came to not being well.

Fiyero's expressions were deep in though, until he walked closer to her, put one arm on her back, bent his knees, put his other hand on the back of her knees and lifted her off the ground.

"Fiyero put me down this instant!" She yelled with all the momentum she could get out as he started running towards the hospital. Galinda and Boq had to jog to try and keep up with him.

"Sorry Fae, I love you too much." He breathed and tracked on.

"Galinda get him to put me down." She begged.

"Sorry Elphie, I'm with Fiyero on this one."

"Boq?" He was Elphaba's last chance.

Boq lifted one hand to Fiyero's head "Fiyero," and put the other one on his head "Boq." Signaling that Fiyero was much taller and stronger.

Elphaba frowned in defeat and pain as another pain ripped through her.

"Almost there Fae." He promised her.

"Why didn't we just go to the infirmary on campus, that was much closer." Galinda pointed out.

"She needs more than band aids and ice packs." He shot back.

"Are you still cold?" Fiyero wondered. She nodded, seeing no point in showing any pride she had left.

He came to a halt, put her down for two clock ticks, took his shirt off, placed that over her shoulders, picked her back up, and resumed his pace.

"Fiyero, why are you taking off your clothes?" She asked in confusion.

"Are you still cold?" He avoided the question. "Fiyero-" She was about to protest his attempt of keeping her warm but Fiyero put her down once again, removed his undershirt, the only clothing on his top half he had left, put it on her, and picked her back up again.

"Stripping's not going to help much, Fiyero." Elphaba told him.

"Not that you mind." He teased. Even when she felt like crap her cheeks transformed into a dark green. Lets be honest. Fiyero was hot. Everywhere.

Elphaba conceded in her fight for not going to the hospital and nuzzled her head into Fiyero's chest. A faint smile graced Fiyero's lips and he planted a small kiss on her head.

"You're going to be okay Fae." He whispered. "I promise." He knew that was a promise he couldn't keep, he knew that he had no control over what was wrong with her, but he needed it for himself.

They finally came in contact with the emergency room. Boq ran ahead to open the door, seeing that he couldn't help much anywhere else.

"Please, someone help." Fiyero shouted. Galinda felt like a actress, in a scene where the lead rushes into the hospital and a gurney comes in and the doctors surround the patient.

And the scene played on. Fiyero gently put her down and took her hand, never leaving her side.

"She's been cold, but she's hotter than he-

"Satan's breath." Galinda filled in.

"Yeah that, and she's not hungry, and she's been puking, and she says she's having this pain in her stomach." Fiyero didn't miss a single detail.

The doctor looked as if Fiyero needed to keep going. "And she turned green?"

Right before Fiyero could yell at him Elphaba took over. "I've been green my whole life, no I am not seek sick, nor did I chew grass as a child."

The doctor gave an approving nod then looked Elphaba over, felt her forehead then brought his hand up to his chin.

"Tell me if this hurts." He pressed down on her lower right abdomen. She winced then nodded.

The doctor's eyes met hers. "When did your stomach started hurting?" He inquired.

"Yesterday morning." She responded.

"And the other symptoms?"

"Shortly after." The doctor turned to Fiyero. "I think she has acute appendicitis."

Fiyero had this breakdown of frustration and panic all at once. "You _think_?"

The doctor held up a finger and faced Elphaba. "I want you to jump off the gurney."

"What?" Elphaba had no idea what that would do.

"Jump off the gurney, like a five year old." He specified.

She looked skeptical, but she did so, carefully sitting up and hopping off of the gurney, then she cringed.

"I'm assuming that hurt?" The doctor questioned. She nodded glumly before returning to her temporary bed.

The doctor returned to Fiyero. "I _know_ she has appendicitis, she'll have to go into surgery immediately."

"What?!" Fiyero and Elphaba spoke in unison. Galinda and Boq probably would have too, but they were no where to be found.

The other nurses who were bunched up by them and started to roll Elphaba away.

"No, I need to stay with her." Fiyero returned to her side.

"I'm sorry sweetie, family only." A nurse sympathetically told him. A quick excuse popped into his head. "I am family."

"You are?" The nurse wondered.

Fiyero nodded convincingly. "Yeah, I'm her brother."

Upon hearing this Elphaba looked up at him. "Yero." She scolded.

"Shut up sis." He mumbled to her before turing back to the nurse. "Mm hmm, brother."

She shrugged. "Alrighty then." Fiyero smiled gratefully. But then they came to a double door with a sign 'Staff Only Beyond This Point.'

"Wait, I thought I could stay with her." Fiyero pleaded.

"She'll be out before you know it." The nurse attempted to calm him down.

"I'll be fine Fiyero." Elphaba squeezed his hand before they pulled her away, leaving Fiyero behind. "I love you." He called out.

Fiyero didn't know what to do. His Fae was going to be put to sleep so they could remove one of her organs, Boq and Galinda failed to appear, and Nessa had no idea what was going on. He ran his hands through his midnight locks.

The same nurse that he lied to approached him. Fiyero filled with dread. "Something went wrong didn't it?" He expected the worst.

The nurse chuckled, although Fiyero saw no humor in any of this. "She's not even asleep yet, but we really need to know more about her." She explained and guided Fiyero to the front desk.

"Full name?" The nurse awaited the answer.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp."

The nurse wrote it down in perfect cursive. Her spidery letters reminded Fiyero of Elphaba's handwriting, so diligent looking.

A call was heard in the background. "Hey Giyne, can you come help me with this?"

The nurse who was helping Fiyero shouted back. "Sure, just gimme a clock tick." Then turned back to Fiyero.

"Would you be a lamb and fill the rest out?" She handed him the clip board and a feather pen.

He shook his head. "Y-yeah." And went to go find a chair in the waiting area.

Luckily he knew almost everything. Her full name, her address, her birthday, age, heigh, blood type, and if she had any fatal medical family history, which she did not. What he didn't know was her weight and social security number.

He went back to the nurse and realized his hand was shaking. He glanced at his penmanship, it was sloppier than usual.

She lifted her head up from whatever she was doing and smiled. "Thanks." He nodded, but he looked like he was in a trance.

"Um, would you like a hospital shirt?" She asked, and pointed her pen to his chest. Looking down, Fiyero could feel his stomach turning red. He let out a nervous laugh. "That be great."

She then went in the back and came out moments later with what looked like an oversized paper towel, he took it with a 'thank you' and unfolded it. It was a paper shirt. Putting it on he looked down at himself. "I look ridiculous don't I?" He asked Giyne. She laughed.

The fun then stopped as he looked down sadly.

"Hey, she'll be okay." Giyne reassured him. Another emotionless nod.

"People have appendectomies all the time." She added. He lifted his eyes to hers. "How much longer?" He asked. She gave a sad smile. "It's only been ten minutes, it usually takes about a hour." She let him know.

He sighed, his face full of sadness and confusion and even anger. "You must really love your sister." Giyne noticed, not very convinced sounding.

He was unsure at first but then realized the little white lie he said earlier. "Yeah…you have no idea."

"Do you have any other siblings? What about your parents?"

"No one has no idea what's going on." He basically told himself. "You could go and-"

"No." He quickly cut her off. "I'm not leaving Fae."

She sat back and nodded. "Alright, but you might as well sit down." Giyne suggested.

He gloomily looked at her. "I'd rather walk."

Giyne giggled. "Alright, Fiyero." She used his name for the first time.

He gave her a panicked look. "You know my name?"

She giggled. "You may have everyone else fooled on you being Elphaba's brother, but my daughter used to be a fan of yours, and a green sister is not mentioned in your bio that's featured in Ozmopolitan."

He exhaled. "Please don't tell-"

"Oh pish-posh." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not a tattle tale."

"Thanks Giyne." He assumed it was her name. "No problem." She waved him off again.

Fiyero then paced, and paced, and after that he paced. He tried reading an outdated magazine, but that didn't help. He tried walking down the hall to get coffee or something to busy himself with but he took one step in the hall and decided not to leave.

Fiyero kept on walking left and right until he felt something pulling on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw a small girl. He guessed that she was about five or six, she had bright blonde curls, not like Galinda's, hers were more golden, and she had these dazzling blue eyes.

"Yes?" Fiyero spoke first. The child said something in her adorable voice; "Why are you walking?"

He smiled. "It calms me down." Fiyero explained. She tugged on his pants again. "You should come sit with me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Should I?" He playfully inquired. She nodded vigorously. "Yeah." He smiled again. "Okay if you insist."

"So, who are ya waitin' for?" Her innocent eyes looked expectantly at him.

He sighed. "The love of my life to come out of surgery."

She looked puzzled. "Well, I'm waiting for my big brother, he broke his arm and my mama's back there width' him."

He exhaled and a crooked grin came on his face. "What's your name?" He wanted to know.

"Azbelle." She replied. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm Fiyero." He responded then looked over at the clock, how could it only have been thirty minutes?

"She'll be okay." Azbelle said aimlessly. Fiyero looked at her. "What?"

"The love of your life, she'll be okay." She said as if it were a no brainer.

Fiyero had to grin at that. "Thank you." She changed the subject. "Can we be best friends now?"

He laughed. "Sure." Then she yawned. "Do best friends sleep on their best friend's lap and take a nap when they're tired?"

He saw where she was going with this. "As a matter of fact they do, can I sleep in your lap?"

That made her squeal and giggle. "No, you're too big."

He frowned. "Well, since I can't sleep on your lap, would you like to sleep on mine?" He offered, she nodded and crawled over, snuggling into his paper shirt.

"Cozy?" He asked. She nodded then closed her eyes. '_She probably had to get up early.' _

Thinking that his new friend was now asleep and he was alone again and couldn't get up, he started fiddling with his hair, which then lead to him fiddling with Azbelle's hair.

"Fiyero?" He heard her tiny voice, he didn't know she was up. "Yeah?"

"Will you sing to me?" His heart went out to her. Fiyero wasn't much of a singer, but he'd sing for a tired little girl that he just met.

He didn't know many songs, but there was one he'd always remember. His mother sang it to him when he was young like Azbelle and couldn't get to sleep.

"_There is a castle on a cloud,_

_I like to go there in my sleep,_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of toys,_

_There are a hundred boys and girls,_

_Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white,_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_

_She's nice to see and she's soft to _

_touch,_

_She says "Azbelle, I love you very _

_much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,_

_I know a place where no one cries,_

_Crying at all is not allowed,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud."_

His finished knowing she was actually sleeping this time. He liked how he added her name into it, of course he would seem a little vain if he used his mother's lyrics 'Fiyero_, I love you very much'_.

Fiyero felt his current situation quite random, but he was thankful he met Azbelle, she kept him sane. He looked at the clock. Eight-twenty three. '_Twenty seven more minutes.'_

A women came out of the double doors with a little boy by her side. The boy had a blue cast wrapped around his left arm. They both had the same blinding blonde hair and twinkly eyes of Azbelle.

"Azbelle." The woman called out. Fiyero connected the dots, this was her family.

"Psst." Fiyero hissed over, not wanting to wake the girl resting on him.

The woman looked at him surprised. He pointed at the girl. "I'm guessing you're her mother?" He whispered.

She grinned then nodded, walking over to her daughter and lifting her from Fiyero's grasp. "Sorry." She flustered out Fiyero shrugged her off.

"It's fine, we kept each other company." He told her.

She smiled again. "Thank you, she likes making friends." Fiyero had a smile of his own. "I can tell."

"Hey mister what's with the shirt?" Cast boy questioned, pointing his good arm at Fiyero's fashionable paper towel.

"_Gino_." His mother chided him.

"You see, Gino, my girlfriend was cold, and I mean really cold, so I removed all articles of clothing above my belt for her and she was rolled away before I had a chance to retrieve any of it." He informed the kid.

He nodded as if he heard it but didn't register anything, Fiyero knew the nod all too well.

"Is she alright?" Their mother asked referring to Elphaba.

Fiyero slightly raised the left side of his lip as his shoulders rose and descended. "Acute appendicitis, she's promised to get out of surgery in" he shifted his eyes to the clock ticking on eight-twenty eight "twenty two agony filled more minutes."

"I hope she'll be okay." The woman wished him. He shook his head. "She _will_ be okay." He enforced.

Another sad smile. "Thanks again." Another nod. "No problem." And with that they walked out Fiyero began to pace again, he wasn't lying when he said it calmed him down.

'_Fae's strong, she'll be fine.' _He thought. '_Acute appendicitis can be fatal._' His brain replied. 'Can _be, not always._' He reminded his head. He started playing with his fingers, until he made his thumb bled, which led to him swearing under his breath and putting it in his mouth, which further led to him biting his nails.

"I'm a mess." He murmured to no one in particular. Fiyero got an idea and walked up to the front desk.

"Giyne?" He got her attention.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow, thinking he would check up on Elphaba again or something. Her ascended eyebrow made him think of Elphaba, so he looked away.

"Um," he cleared his throat "do you still give out lollipops to kids?" He wondered. She was still confused. "Uh, yeah, why?"

"Could I have one?" He asked timidly. "You're a little old." She joked.

"I know, but it's so I don't bite my fingers off." He confessed. She gave a slight grin. Heaving a tired sigh she spoke, "Fine, but you didn't get it from me." She winked and got out a jar filled with a variety of colorful heated sugar on small white sticks."Any flavor in particular?"

"My placement test was easier than that question." He told her. She laughed. "Okay, I'll just give you cherry." She handed him the candy and he was thankful and as soon as he turned around he took the clear wrapper off and placed it in his mouth. With another glance at the clock, he learned that he could panic for only twelve more minutes.

The minutes felt like hours. The second hand couldn't tick fast enough.

Fiyero's sucker soon melted away and he was left with a half soggy paper stick, which he found no use for so he pitched it at eight fifty three.

'_Wait_.' Fiyero commanded the universe. 'I_ts been sixty three minutes._' With that thought he dashed to the desk.

"Slow down sparky." Giyne dictated with her hand before he took a breath. "About a hour doesn't mean exactly one hour." She informed him. Fiyero sulked and sat down, not even pacing would calm him down now.

Three minutes later the doctor Fiyero had net earlier came from the double doors. "Thropp?" He called.

Fiyero shot up faster than a spring and raced towards the doctor. "Is she alright?!" He practically yelled.

The doctor smirked at his eagerness. "Surgery went great, but um…"

"_Um_?" Fiyero repeated in a more harsh tone.

"Has she ever been on anesthesia before?" He inquired. Fiyero wracked his brain. "I don't believe so, it's never come up." He admitted.

The doctor understood. "Okay, no wonder she didn't know why she was crying."

Fiyero's heart broke. "What do you mean she's crying?"

"Oh, no, no, no she's not upset, it's just that the anesthesia makes different people do different things like some people get sick, some just act sleepy, and on rare cases they cry, but they can't control it."

Fiyero gave a long 'oh.' "But she's okay?" He recapped. The doctor gave a playfully annoyed nod. "Yes, she's fine, you can see her if-"

Fiyero didn't wait another second, he was already running through the doors.

"You want." The doctor finished to the wall.

Fiyero forgot to ask which room she was in, so he rapidly turned his head left and right to see any green. He gave up and stopped a nurse.

"Excuse me?" He got her attention. "Do you know where Elphaba Thropp is?" She looked around before pointing to a door. "Thropp comma Elphaba." With a quick 'thanks' he was off.

He didn't even knock. "Fae." He semi breathed semi exclaimed as he saw her crying over a box of tissues. "Hi." She weeped.

He had the biggest of smiles of as he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Careful." She croaked.

He nodded in her hair. "I'm always careful." He let her cry her anesthesia caused tears on his paper towel shirt. "I can't believe with all the possible aftershocks of anesthesia I'm a cryer." She complained and he laughed, the only thing that mattered to Fiyero was that she was okay.

"Don't scare me like that." He slightly teased and scolded. She shrugged. "I like to keep you on your toes."

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "I can tell you're feeling better." He observed.

"It helps when your appendix isn't trying to burst open." She messed with him. "It's just sore though." She added.

"Did'ya get a scar?" He wondered excitedly. She smirked. "Yeah, but my stitches are covering it." She told him.

Fiyero got lost in her eyes. "I was so worried about you." He stressed. Elphaba shook her head and looked down. "I know. Where's Glin and Boq?" She changed the subject.

"Beats me." He sighed. She sighed. "Tired?" He assumed. "Yeah." Was her one syllable answer. "Get some rest." He instructed her before standing up and planting a kiss on her forehead. '_No more fever._' He noticed.

You didn't have to tell Elphaba twice. Her eyes were already closed. Fiyero sat on the spare chair by her bedside. He even took her hand and rubbed his thumb on her knuckles. He let his lips release a slight laugh when he realized something.

'_Nessa has no idea what's going on.'_

**I always love it when you review and give your favorite line(s) :) Because I know some of you do this cute thing where you don't review, but sometimes adorable things get tiring after a while, maybe you should mix it up a bit ;)**


	9. Look who's here

**AN: Hello Fellow Ozians! Happy belated Easter! He is risen! He is risen indeed! Alleluia! Amen! John 3:16. Can you tell I'm a Jesus Freak? (And proud of it! :)**

**Again…so sorry… late update…blah blah blah you know the drill…**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Chapter 9~ Look who's here**

Fiyero never left Elphaba's side, which of course annoyed her tremendously. "Yero just… go get coffee or something like that." She would stutter at him. He would always argue with something unintelligent like 'I'm not thirsty' or 'Maybe later.' He would receive plenty of death glares from his girlfriend.

She had gotten her own recovery room because all the other recovery patients thought the green was contagious, or it might make them lose the little appetite they had left. Fiyero scowled at those people.

Galinda and Boq had yet to show up. It was already one in the afternoon and no one knew where they were. Nessa was still in the dark about Elphaba's unexpected surgery.

"Fiyero, she's probably worried like crazy." Elphaba would tell him.

"Fae, I'm sure she doesn't even realize we're gone." He would wave her away. She pursed her lips and squinted her eyes at him. Elphaba would've flicked his head or kicked his shin if she wasn't stuck in bed.

Fiyero would not stop smothering her. "Are you alright? Do you need another pillow? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Are you cold?" The man would not shut up.

"Fiyero I swear to Lurline if you ask me another question on how I'm doing I will call a nurse to take you away, is that clear?" She huffed. He timidly shuffled a few feet away from her bedside. "Sorry." He muttered. He knew she was okay though, or else she wouldn't be screaming at him. She didn't necessarily raise her voice but it scared the tight white pants off of Fiyero.

She heaved a tired sigh. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay." He immediately interjected. "You're right, you need your space."

She sadly looked down. "How can you be so sweet to me when I'm always such a… witch to you." Elphaba chose that word instead of another one.

Fiyero laughed out loud at that. "Fae you are not a _witch_ to me." He tried to get through her head.

She just silently shrugged, defeated. Fiyero faintly smiled and decided to go up to her again. "Hey, I love you." He ran his fingers through the tips of her hair.

She gave a tired smile. "I love you too, even when I don't act like it." Elphaba was sure to say.

"I know." He noticed something. "You're sleepy aren't you?"

She suppressed a fatigue nod. "Stupid side effects." Elphaba cursed her medicine. He chuckled. "Sleep." Fiyero commanded by lightly poking her nose with his index finger. She showed a dull, annoyed look.

"You need your rest." He sternly defended his suggestion.

She grumbled something about resting when she was dead and how he needed to take a chill pill as she reluctantly attempted to turn on her side, she failed. '_Stupid .'_

He smirked. "I love you." He cooed, aggravating her.

"Shut up." Elphaba hushed him. Another, yet silent, snigger from Fiyero. '_That's my Fae alright._' He was tempted to kiss her forehead but he feared what she would do if he came closer to her.

He stayed put in her room, looking out the window, observing her from a small distance, and two hours later…making balloon friends out of latex gloves.

"Hello, I'm Mr Glove." Fiyero made one blown up glove say to the other in a deep, cartoony voice.

"And I'm Mrs. -" The door opened without warning, causing Fiyero to throw his new buddies in the air as he jumped up in his seat. It was the doctor.

Fiyero had tried the 'act natural' move, resolving in him with both legs bent up on the chair, one arm stretched out on the rest and the other cupping the side of his face. "H-hi." Fiyero managed.

Dr. Hawis gave him one of those 'Really?' looks. As in '_Really? You're how old and that's how you're keeping yourself occupied?' _

"Yes?" Fiyero casually said, as if he was sitting there the entire time. He kept staring. "I was bored, okay?" He admitted out of guilt.

"At least you didn't get a lollipop or something." Dr. Hawis exhaled deeply. Fiyero's cheeks turned red as he stared at the ground.

"Anyway," he proceeded "some group of people said they were here for Miss Thropp. Do you know who they are?"

Fiyero had a puzzled look. "How many people?" He slowly asked.

"I would say more than ten." Dr. Hawis took an educated guess.

_'More than ten? Who in Oz-'_ Fiyero was too surprised. "I'll have to see for myself." He reduced to, then got up and took a glance at Elphaba before leaving the room for the first time in six hours.

Walking down the disinfectant filled hallway, he was taken back to the waiting room. And that's when it all made since, well, most of it anyway.

"Fiyero what in the name of Oz is wrong with Elphie?!" Galinda spared no time to march right up to him and started jabbing his chest with her manicured pointer finger.

Before he could think about speaking he was interrupted.

"Is she okay?"

"Where is she?"

"Is she dead?!"

Fiyero took a deep breath before answering all questions. He made sure to take his sweet time just to antagonize them all.

"Elphaba is recovering from an appendectomy." He stated first, giving an answer to Galinda's question. Some gasps were heard.

"She is fine, sore, and tired." He informed his mother.

"She's in a recovering room just down the hall." He pointed behind him, answering Frex's worry.

"And no, she's very much alive, _Hanlynn_." Galinda and Boq somehow brought both Fiyero's family and Elphaba's family, including Nessa.

Everyone breathed a breath of relief. He turned to the blonde. "How?… why?…"

"Boq got the Thropp's, I got the Tiggular's. We took the train, saving three hours, and arrived back terrified." She explained calmly, now inspecting her nails.

"You wouldn't have been so worried if you waited just another hour." He said, as if it was the simplest idea.

"Fiyero what if it was too horrendible, I was really scared." She whined.

"So was I Galinda, that's why I stayed here." He was close to raising his voice.

"Alright you two, break it up." Dr. Hawis pushed them both away from each other before shoving his wide rimmed glasses back up his nose.

He introduced himself and told them how Elphaba was excellent, and how everything went fine. Frex shook his hand telling him who he was and thanked him. Fiyero could've sworn he saw sweat on Frex's brow.

"Can I see her?" Nessa wanted to know. "One visitor at a time." The doctor informed.

Fiyero put two fingers on his nose, shouted 'dibs' and ran down the hall.

"Fi-yero." Galinda pouted.

When the prince returned he saw that Elphaba had woken up. "I found Galinda and Boq." He began.

"Where were they?" She wondered.

"Oh, you know, the Vinkus and Munchkinland." He casually brought up. "What?" Elphaba had no idea what he meant.

"Both of our families are here because Galinda thought you were on your death bed, so before you even went into surgery she and Boq ran off to the train station and escaped to Munchkinland and the Vinkus." He didn't miss a detail.

"Oh." Was all she replied with. Fiyero carelessly scratched the back of his neck. "Are you up for visitors?"

She shrugged. "Sure." A nod from Fiyero and he was off again.

"No, I think I should be first." Nessa pleaded in a tone that did not indicate that she was twenty.

"No, me first." Galinda put her foot down.

"What if I went first?" Frex's suggestion was ignored.

"Being her future sister-in-law, I should be first." Hanlynn tried.

"Maybe I should go." Kala interjected sweeter than anyone else.

Fiyero observed how they were fighting on who got to see her before anyone else.

He slowly and silently walked backwards back to her room.

"Wait." Galinda commanded. "Where's Fiyero?" She gave a murderous look to the double doors which were shuffling back and forth. She stormed through them.

"Fiyero, why are you still coming here?" Elphaba questioned. "You've had a very long turn." She reminded him.

"I know Fae but-" A pound on the door hushed them.

"Fiyero Tiggular you let me in there right this very instant." She screamed.

"Fae, please." Fiyero begged. "You can stay if you can get her to leave." She considered. He maliciously grinned before speaking. "Oh Fae!" He moaned loud enough for Galinda to here.

Elphaba ludicrously looked at him while on the other side of the door Galinda's eyes were bigger than basket balls. Dr. Hawis saw the blonde and walked over.

"What's wrong?" She pointed to the door as another comment was heard.

"You didn't tell me you were green _all_ over." The doctor made a gagging noise.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Galinda looked over at him. "I didn't think they would do _that_." She said in wonder.

"Of course not." He looked back at the door. "Siblings just don't do that!"

Galinda blinked twice. "They're not related."

"What?" He was confused.

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend, not brother and sister." The doctor face palmed. "I knew it." He quietly hissed to himself before running off again.

Galinda decided to go back to the waiting area… her visitation could wait.

"Well?" Raevyn inquired. Galinda shook her head. "Fiyero and Elphaba are um… '_busy_'." Her tone and air quotes indicated.

Everyone except Frex and Boq gawked at her. "You can't be serious." Kerchack spoke up. She nodded with wide eyes.

"What? What is it?" The munchkin boy was curious. "I'll tell you when we're married." Galinda patted his shoulder. He understood then and joined the gawkers.

"What do you mean 'busy'?" Frex used Galinda's air quotes around the last word.

"Hold the messenger pigeon…how do you know?" Jearo asked. "You didn't-"

"No." Galinda immediately cut him off. "I heard though."

"You heard?" Zaq had a look of disgust on his face.

"Yes I heard, and I quote…" she cleared her throat "'oh Fae! You didn't tell me you were green _all_ over."

Raevyn dashed to a nearby trash can, Jearo and Zaq began to laugh like idiots, and Frex finally connected the dots. No one else really knew what to say.

"Hi guys." Fiyero walked in. Kala and Kerchack got all up in his space. "Fiyero Kerchack Rajah Tiggular, how could you?" His mother yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Were you even thinking? Do you know what could happen? She just got out of surgery for Oz sake." His father growled.

Fiyero had no clue what they were talking about. "What?" Hanlynn chose to shed some light for her dear brother by slapping his face. "Dude, Galinda heard you two… doing 'it'."

Fiyero got it now. "Ohh." But then cleared it up for them after a nervous chuckle. "I only said those things because I wanted Galinda to go away. Everyone else now gave a 'ohhhhh' noise.

"No… 'it'?" He father wanted to make sure.

"None what so ever." Fiyero reassured, a tad uncomfortable with his family at the moment.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll be seeing my best friend now." Galinda strutted off before turning around not even seconds later.

"Where's Holda?" Galinda's squinted eyes looked deathly.

After looking at the immediate area Frex snickered. "Wow." Was all he said.

Elphaba was reading a book when she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" She allowed whoever it was to enter.

Holda poked her head around the slightly opened door. "How are you feeling?" Elphaba smiled. "Much better since on of my organs isn't trying to explode." Holda laughed. Elphaba could make anything humorous.

"Whatcha reading?" She wondered, closing the door and taking a seat next to the bed.

_"Ozian Mystery_." Elphaba answered. "It's a favorite."

Holda nodded as if she understood. "I'm not much of a reader myself." Elphaba shrugged. "It's not for everybody… just look at Fiyero." Another laugh from Holda.

"Your poor boyfriend." She playfully chided.

"He's not poor, he's rich. Have you seen his castle?" Elphaba liked people like Holda, she could practically joke with them with things like this. And Holda appreciated the extra giggling.

"Holda?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to be my stepmother, meaning if Galinda, Hanlynn, Raevyn… okay all the Tiggular's predictions come true and Fiyero ends up wanting to marry me you'll be his mother-in-law, right?"

Holda decided to forgo the argument of 'of corse he wants to marry you!' and let Elphaba speak. "Yeah, that's correct."

"So then, can I ask a favor of you?" She meekly asked. "Anything." Holda told her, soaking up the fact that Elphaba actually needed her. She felt special.

"Can you… can you not be like the average mother-in-law and not be terrible to Fiyero and not have him be scared to approach you- I'm not saying you would do that but, no, he just …doesn't deserve that." She finally exhaled.

A faint smile graced Holda's lips. "Elphaba, I promise I'll make Fiyero as comfortable with me as possible, and I already like him, so no worries, I won't be a mean mom-in-law." Elphaba had the most grateful grin on.

"Thank you. That means so much to me." Holda let her dimples show. "Of course. I also promise that I won't be an unpleasant stepmom either." She added on.

"I couldn't see you being one of those." Elphaba admitted. "You're too nice."

Holda chuckled. "Thank you, but growing up I had a stepmother and, well, she was into my father's fortune more than she was into my father and… she was just such a… such a…"

"Witch?" Elphaba supplied. Holda snapped her fingers. "That's it." She wasn't much of a cusser.

"And I vowed if I ever would be a stepmother that I would never be like her, I mean I would never marry someone for their money either." She explained further.

Elphaba found herself smiling again. "You know, if I have to have a stepmom, even at age twenty three, I'm really glad it's you."

Holda had tears in her eyes. "You don't know how much that means to me." She sniffed.

"Don't cry. It was only me that said it, it's not like Nessa said it, but I'm sure-"

"Elphaba you're going to be my daughter too. Not just Nessa." She stressed.

Elphaba looked down at the tiled flooring. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know." Holda stopped her. She didn't have to extend her explanation.

Elphaba let out half of a laugh before finding some kind of spark of conversation. "So, um… what's your family like? Any siblings, cousins, kids?" She weakly brought up, seeing that that was the only question that came to mind.

Holda sighed. "Well, I had a son… but then my husband divorced me and took custody of him."

Elphaba felt terrible for bringing it up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's alright." Holda let her know. "It was a long time ago but…" she sniffed and smirked at the same time "he was only three months old and the jerk changed his name just so I didn't find him."

Elphaba couldn't describe how much hate she now had for whoever did that. "That's terrible. What about last name? I'm sure my father could-"

"Salmi's too popular of a name in Oz… no one could find just one person from that name. Even if they narrowed it down to just Munchkinland." Holda sighed.

"What did you name him?" Elphaba asked, seeing that Holda needed to maybe vent out her feelings.

"Qob, after his grandfather." Holda had this small sensation of pride for naming her son after her dad, may he rest in peace.

"That's a great name." Elphaba awkwardly complimented, not knowing what else to really say.

"But who knows what name he has now." She dried her eyes.

"Does Frex know? He could probably-"

"Yes, he knows and we've already tried finding him but… who knows maybe they went out of Oz altogether."

Elphaba was deep in thought. She really wanted to help her.

"His birthday was Saturday you know." Holda kept talking. Elphaba chuckled. "Really? It was Boq's birthday Saturday too." Holda smiled. "It's a small world after all."

Elphaba kept thinking about the munchkin. "He has a stepmother, she's really nice. I think it's really stereotypical about how stepmothers are horrible people." She admitted.

Holda nodded as she listened on. "Hey, Boq's last name is Salmi, and two different people in my political science class share it too."

"Like I said, it's extremely popular." Holda said again. Elphaba thought something but decided it was too crazy. "Just out of curiosity what was his middle name?" She dare questioned.

"Oh, I never gave him one, my father didn't have one either." She explained.

Now Elphaba was skeptical. Her brain kept trying to crack the case. Then something really got her.

"Well, I better be going, Galinda is probably ready to kill me for coming in." She said goodbye for now and headed out the door.

Elphaba then allowed another guest to enter, bracing herself for a pink, blonde fluff ball would come jumping at her, but instead there was a more quite entrance. It was Frex.

"Hi." Was all he said. "Hi." Elphaba responded.

"When Biq-"

"Boq." She quickly corrected.

"-came pounding on our door saying that you were in the hospital I had no idea what to think. I was worried." He confessed.

"I'm fine now." She assured him. "I had appendicitis when I was eight." He brought up.

"I didn't know that." She rolled along with the conversation.

Frex bobbed his head up and down. "By the way your pink friend wanted me to tell you that there might be a big chance that she'll prance on you when she sees you next." He delivered the message word for word.

"I don't doubt it." Elphaba said back.

"Elphaba, I'm glad you're alright." He rephrased his words from earlier. "I was really scared that… that-"

"I'm fine, tired, but fine. You all can calm the heck down I'm not dying." She said again, annoyed with everyone's fright. She felt sheepish when she realized how harsh her words must've been. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bit your head off."

He gave a sincere smile. "I understand." A single knock was heard. "Frexspar. Thropp." A growling voice said. "You let me in now or I'll-"

"He's going Glin." Elphaba shushed her blonde roommate. "I better leave." Frex said before letting Galinda in.

"Ellllllllpppphhhhhiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!"

"Sweet Oz." Elphaba mumbled under her breath.

_[Line] _

"How is she?" Fiyero wondered when Holda came back.

"Perfectly fine." She calmed him down before taking a faux leather chair next to Boq.

"Happy late birthday." She greeted the munchkin. He smirked and spoke; "Thanks."

"How old are you now?" She kept the conversation going. "Twenty three, I'm ancient." He joked.

'_Thats how old Qob is.'_

He felt obliged to say something else. "So, are you psyched to be a stepmom or something?" The atmosphere became awkward.

She chuckled, seeing that he was just being polite. "I am. I found out you have one." Holda told him.

"Yeah, since before I was one. You see, my dad divorced my mother and never let me know her, but I wish he would let me now, you know, know more about myself I guess."

Holda looked deep in thought. "Since before you were one, you say?"

"Yeah, three months." She felt her pulse quicken.

"Weird question… um, has Boq been your name your entire life?"

Boq had the most confused expression. "No, why?"

"By any chance do you know Edric Salmi?" Boq turned in his seat to face her more. "He's my dad."

Holda felt tears stinging her eyes. "Boq… there's no easy way of saying this but, i think I'm your mother."

**Pathetic, short and predictable chapter I know. Review to humor me? Please?**


	10. Shopping

**AN: So sorry but um I wrote the entire chap then I accidentally deleted it all I was SO mad. I kinda then turned it into the reader digest's version because I wanted to post it and just was cursing my iPod off in my head. (Yes *sighs* I write with my iPod.) I know I suck at updating *hits own arm* Bad Cameron, bad. **

**And quick head's up... I will write when I can next week, you see it's Hell Week for me and my cast of Pinocchio, so I'm afraid I'll be dreadfully busy. **

**Elphaba'sGirl: This is a Gloq, not a Bessa. Lol I wouldn't do that to them… or would I? Jk I wouldn't. I read tons too so I know where you're coming from. :) **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to clarify? **

**Chapter 10 ~ Shopping **

Boq choked on the air in his throat and blinked twice. "What do you mean, you could be my mother?" He slowly asked her.

She summed it up for him, going into detail on how she had a son, Qob, her husband, Edric, divorced her and took custody of her child, remarried, and anything else that could prove his parentage.

"And, it's just, I think you're my son, I really do. I'm sorry I didn't realize before… I… I-" She started too weep, what mother did this?

Boq had a feeling in his bones too. Just one of those feelings that made him know that Holda was his mom. It was pretty surreal though, one second she was wishing him a belated happy birthday, and now she was his mother. Crazy.

So he felt obligated to hug her. Nothing over dramatic, just his arms around her. "It's okay, because we know now, and that's better than nothing, right?" He said over her shoulder as he tried to lift her spirits.

She chuckled as he let go and she wiped some tears away. "You're right." Holda just looked at him up and down. This was her son.

"We'll figure this out." He assured her and she gave him a smile in return.

[**Line]**

Later that week the Thropp's had to return to Munchkinland, much to Boq's dismay and the Tiggular's had to travel back to the Vinkus, much to their dismay.

Everyone was in a state of shock and happiness when they all learned about Boq and Holda, especially Frex. The look on his face was utterly priceless.

But he awkwardly accepted the munchkin boy who he never really knew and that was that. Boq had plenty of questions though, and he looked as excited as a little boy on Lurlinemas to know all the answers. Holda and Boq got to catch up too, that was a bonus.

They also all found out about The Wizard and Elphaba. Nurses had to come in and shush the crowd because their cheers were too loud.

And they figured, heck, since they were all together they would sort out Lurlinemas plans. They were all invited to the Vinkus. Nothing too cumbersome.

Galinda and Boq had to politely and sadly decline the offer, seeing it that they already had plans to be in Gilikkin with Galinda's family. But of course they would make it to the wedding. Especially now since they both were in it. With Boq being Holda's son and all and Galinda being his girlfriend.

Of corse with Elphaba's stubborn attitude, she was recovering more and more each hour practically.

Before she knew it she was back at Shiz, her stitches were out and it had only been three weeks.

"Can I see your scar?" Fiyero eagerly asked. He never really knew anyone with a scar from surgery before.

"No." Elphaba said just to annoy him. The prince frowned but Galinda snickered.

"Don't worry Fiyero, you'll see it on your wedding night." Fiyero sheepishly yet mischievously grinned while Elphaba glared hard at them while her cheeks were deep green.

So of course since she was better, Galinda thought it was a good time to finally shop.

"On second thought Glin, I'm dreadfully ill." Elphaba tried to get out of it.

"Not gonna work, Elphie." Galinda grabbed her friend's hand. "We need dresses for the wedding, graduation, Lurlinemas, you're meeting the Wizard, don't forget shoes, purses-" Elphaba stopped listening to Galinda's babbling a while ago.

She brought her to a store that hand nothing but pink. Seriously, it was all pink. Elphaba exited immediately.

"But Elphie-"

"Nope." Elphaba sternly didn't give in.

The blonde brought her to a different store, LuLu's. How sophisticated.

When the door opened it revealed aisle upon aisle, rack upon rack, of dresses of every color of the rainbow and then some.

It was no question that Galinda knew her way around this colorful fantasy because they found theirselves in the 'royal blue' section before Elphaba could blink.

Frex and Holda picked the dynamic color, royal blue for the wedding. Saying that it was much to Elphaba's dismay was an understatement.

"See anything yet?" Galinda wondered after two minutes of looking.

Elphaba shook her head, stealing the slightest glance behind her to look at the rest of the shop. How did so many colors even exist?

Galinda made a sound as if she was having a heart attack. "OhmyOzElphieyouhavetotrythisonrightnow!" She shrieked as she literally shoved Elphaba into a fitting room and tossed the dress overhead.

Elphaba finally reduced to slipping the stupid thing on and walked out.

Galinda was jumping up and down with her hands over her mouth. "Elphie it's perfect!" Excitement contained in her voice.

Elphaba looked at the full body mirror. For starters, it was royal blue. It came down to her knees and had a sweetheart neckline. No sleeves whatsoever. It had lace covering it all and it had theses floral patterns in it. The skirt flowed out, she bet if she spun it'd twirl.

Galinda looked her over once again. "Elphie-"

"Glin." She cut her off, her voice hesitant. "It clashes." Now her voice was much more timid and quiet.

Galinda had on a sad smile. "It's Ozmazifying and you're getting it. Look, if you won't believe me, believe the look on Fiyero's face when he sees you in it."

"Yeah, disgusted." Elphaba deadpanned.

"No, stunned, with all the beauty that's just reflecting off of you." She rested a hand on her shoulder. "You're really pretty, Elphie."

Elphaba gave a convincing smile. "Thanks, hey, look if we have places to go I better get this thing off and pay and you know… shop." She waved Galinda off.

Galinda giggled. "Aright, but I still need to find a dress, and shoes, ooh and matching earrings!" She squealed with anticipation.

Elphaba groaned as loud as she could so her friend could hear the '_pain_' she was causing. This was going to be a long day.

[**Line] **

Fiyero gave a couple of light knocks on Elphaba and Galinda's dorm door. "Fae?" He whispered, letting himself in. He tried to be as silent as possible. He did not want to get caught in the girls' dormitories.

The room was empty, save Elphaba's sleeping form curled up on her bed.

Fiyero had a crooked grin on. She was so cute. Still recovering from surgery plus shopping must've really worn her out.

He planted a small kiss on her head and sat down beside her. "Fae." He quietly cooed, gently shaking her.

She jolted awake, her black hair all over her face. "What time is it?" Her groggy voice wondered.

He softly chuckled. "Just a little past seven." He responded, pushing her locks off of her face.

She sighed. "I'm sorry." Elphaba frowned. He shook his head. "It's fine, I can just reschedule the reservations. No biggie."

"It's very big, first I got sick on our anniversary, and now you can't spend any of your silly rich boy money on me." Even when she just woke up Elphaba was funny.

He smirked. "How many stores did you two go to?" He almost regretted asking.

"Twenty seven, not including the one filled with pink." She yawned.

Now he totally understood. "Here," he fluffed her pillow for her "rest." He commanded.

"I'm doing nothing but sleeping. I'm such a deadbeat."

He laughed slightly. "But you're my deadbeat." He pecked her nose. "My _adorable, beautiful, intelligent, amazing_ deadbeat." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll sleep with you." Fiyero offered, scooting next to her, laying down, and wrapping his arms around her.

She decided to just go with it and rested her head on his chest, as she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. "Happy late anniversary." She slurred before falling to sleep.

Fiyero was grinning from ear to ear, overwhelmed with all the love in his heart he had for her.

**[Line] **

"And then I found Elphie the most splenderific dress." Galinda gushed on as she sat down next to Boq in the booth.

"And what did Elphaba think of it?" He knew better.

"She loves it." Galinda insisted. Boq noticed something. "Glinny?"

"Yes?"

"Why do we always sit at the same side of the booth?" He wondered.

She answered in a 'come on, that's a no brainer' type of tone. "So everyone can know we're together." Boq added an unsaid 'duh' in his head.

Then without really thinking, he stood up to get everyone's attention. "Hey everybody!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. All eyes were on him.

He pointed to himself and his girlfriend. "We're together!" And then he sat down on the opposite side.

"Boq." Galinda was in a bashful fit of giggles. He had a goofy smile on.

**[Line]**

Edric Salmi was a good guy. He payed his taxes, followed the laws, rarely ever caught in the act of doing wrong, so you could say he was a good guy.

And good guys deserve good things right? To happen to them at least? For example, a raise in salary, an unattended coin on the ground, maybe even just someone to hold the door for him. So since he was such a good person, he should get a simple 'bless you' the next time he sneezed, right?

Well that's what was going through Edric's mind when he opened the front door of his home to find his ex wife. The same ex wife who he hadn't seen in over two decades. The same ex wife who had given him his son. The same ex wife who he divorced and left for another woman. That ex wife.

Did he get a smile or a 'hello'? No. He did notice how she looked older though, not old like ancient, just not twenty five years old any more. Neither was he.

"We need to talk." Was all she said. Edric knew what she wanted and he was ticked.

"Holda, for the last time-"

"I met Boq." She cut him off. That shocked him, a lot. "How… you… wha…" He couldn't come up with any other words.

"He's friend's with the governor's daughters, you knew that, and well… I met him and somehow we connected the dots and…"

"And what?" He was growing impatient.

"And I just don't get it!" She yelled. That sent his eyebrows to his hairline. "Get what?" His voice was much more calmer than hers.

"Get why you took him, why I never got to see him." She explained with her volume down slightly.

He sighed. "Holda, you don't know what it's like hopping from one house to the other when your parents are divorced, what I did was for him."

"I missed everything," she continued "his first words, his first steps, I didn't even get to embarrass him when he shaved for the first time for Oz sake!" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Holda people are staring." Edric hissed, eyeing off one of the neighbors.

"Let them stare! You took my son away from me! You weren't pregnant with him for nine months! You weren't in labour with him for sixteen hours! You didn't have him taken away from you!" The screaming proceeded. "You're such a… such a jerk!" She shoved him into the house. Edric silently thanked Oz that his wife wasn't home. The waterworks started spilling.

"I hate you!" She shouted, and started to smack him, then again, and on the top of his head and shoulder and chest. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She kept yelling and hitting and crying. She did know of any other self defense tactics, but beating him up made her feel better.

"Holda, stop!" He placed her arms down at her side, she kept sobbing and muttering 'I hate you' over and over.

Edric felt like a real donkey right now. He hated himself. He was the filth that lived under scum he was so bad. "I know." He murmured. "I know." He couldn't just say 'oh, sorry'. How could you just say 'sorry' when you caused someone so much pain?

"I hate you." Holda's face was red.

Edric found himself inching closer and closer to her. "I know." He spoke again, closer.

His arms moved their way up to her face, her breathing still hiccuped from time to time. Edric's face was leaning down right, only a hair away from her face.

And the next thing they knew was that their lips were on each other's.

**That totally just write itself… twice. Lol. I know its terribly short. :( **

**Review to show me you exist.**


	11. I'm back!

**AN: I am terribly sorry about that crummy chapter. Hopefully this one's better. I update early so Bella wound kill me.**

**Btw- May the forth be with you.**

**And, I figured out how to write during rehearsal without getting caught for not paying attention (and making sure my best friend isn't reading over my shoulder. Lol) It's officially Hell Week for me. Don't be surprised if I don't survive. **

**Also- very itsy, bisty, teeny, tiny, you gotta squint and tilt your head to see it TFIOS reference. _Very_ small. I'll mention it if no one gets it. **

**Disclaimer: Does Elphaba go by bubble? Didn't think so. **

**Chapter 11~ I'm back! **

As soon as Holda's actions registered to her brain she shoved Edric away from her.

"What the hell was that?!" She demanded, furious.

Edric ran his fingers through his hair, almost in panic. "I don't know!" He shouted back.

They were silent for a moment, save all the loud breaths they were exhaling. Finally Edric spoke up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you."

Holda shook her head. "You didn't kiss me."

Edric have her a ludicrous look. "What? Yes, I…" the wheels turned "ohh." He understood now.

"Nobody kissed anybody." Holda clarified again. Edric nodded. "Agreed." He let out a shaky breath. If he could be honest with her, he really enjoyed the kiss.

"I should go." She stated walking away. "Wait, Honda." He reached out for her hand.

"What?" She wanted to know, annoyance in her voice.

He tried to form a sentence but all that came out was, "Congratulations, on the uh… engagement." He stuttered.

She gave a curt nod. "Thank you." Then left. There was nothing more to say. She couldn't just come out and say that she didn't feel what he was feeling. She knew it in his voice.

**[Line] **

Before everyone knew it, it was almost winter break. Time just flew by, and for the gang it flew with passing and pleasing grades. No surprise that Elphaba beat everyone though, not that it was a competition.

The group planned to meet at the cafe outside of Shiz before leaving in separate carriages to go over their respective boarder lines.

Fiyero was late, as in he wasn't there yet. They planned to meet twenty seven minutes ago.

Nessa was sipping on her drink, Elphaba was tapping the table with her fingers, and Galinda and Boq were gabbing it up.

"Where is he?" Elphaba questioned again. "He's never been this late." She added.

Boq agreed. "He's usually tardy by like ten minutes tops, not thirty."

"He probably forgot." Nessa guessed. Elphaba shook her head. "As insignificant as this little get-together is, he wouldn't just forget it." She defended her boyfriend.

A small chime was heard from the front of the facility, meaning that someone had entered. Sure enough it was Fiyero.

"Sorry." He flustered, sliding into a chair next to his favorite green girl and planting a kiss on her head.

"What were you doing?" Galinda was the first to wonder.

"Last minute Lurlinemas shopping." He confessed, now putting his arm around Elphaba's shoulders.

"And who was said last minute Lurlinemas shopping for?" Galinda batted her eyelashes.

"It's a surprise." He deadpanned, causing the blonde to playfully pout.

"I assume it was for a certain girlfriend of yours?" Boq pressed on.

"May-be." He broke up the word, hinting that Boq was correct.

"You didn't tell me you were cheating on me." Elphaba sarcastically commented. He attempted to glare at her.

"So," Nessa tried to get off subject "what's the Vinkus like this time of year?"

Fiyero sighed. "Beautiful. It snows, people hang up lights, you'll love it." He gushed.

"I've never seen it snow before." Elphaba mused.

Fiyero furrowed his brow. "Never?" She shook her head. "Not once."

Fiyero wanted to say so many things, about what a jerk Frex was, about how of course Nessa had seen snow, and how he really couldn't believe she had never seen snow before.

Lucky for him someone cut his thoughts off. "We better get going, if we're going to get there on time and everything." Nessa suggested and they all agreed.

Goodbyes were said, hugs were given, Galinda almost cried, and then they were off.

**[Line] **

Fiyero strutted up to the palace doors, Elphaba rolling her eyes as she pushed Nessa.

He pushed the doors open with a loud 'bang' and posed in the center of the two doors, while at the same time announcing his arrival in the loudest voice he could muster.

"I'm baacckk!" No response.

He repeated himself, louder. "I'm baacckk!" Still nothing.

Elphaba walked in with Nessa and called out a simple "Hello?"

Suddenly they heard footsteps rushing towards them. "Elphaba's back!" Hanlynn shouted while Raevyn and the boys squished her with hugs.

There was a chorus of '_We missed you so much.'_ And '_So good to have you return.' _Zaq even said "Welcome back to your future home."

Then he slyly whispered in her ear. "If you still need kidnapping, I'm still up for it." Elphaba chuckled. "I don't think that's necessary." She whispered back.

He frowned and Nessa sent Elphaba a pair of raised eyebrows.

She assured her sister she'd tell her later.

**[Line] **

When Frex and Holda arrived two days before Lurlinemas, a big happy family dinner was in order, one that would be just them. An early Lurlinemas dinner almost.

The table was extremely decorative. Tons of red and green tied into a lot of the food, even the candles were those colors.

Everyone looked their best, but if it were a contest, Fiyero would win. Unlike the other gentlemen at the table in their business casual attire, Fiyero was in a back tuxedo. What's worse is he'd have beads of sweat occasionally descending down on his forehead. Elphaba glared at him.

"What the heck?" She wanted to know.

He just used his napkin to wipe it off. "Just hot, that's all." He shrugged her off. She had to agree, it was a bit stuffy in the room, but she couldn't complain too much.

Fiyero's gaze found Elphaba's stunning dress again and he couldn't help but stare. It was dark purple, knee length and one long sleeve on her left arm made of lace. He noticed a hint of glitter tied into it as well.

No doubt Galinda picked it out. Not that he minded. Elphaba looked breathtaking, except now she was in a dress.

Fiyero of course was next to Elphaba on her left, with Hanlynn on his left with Raevyn on her left with Holda on her left with Frex next to her and Nessa at the end. Then on the other side was Zaq followed by Jearo beside his father who was seated by his wife who was across from Fiyero.

They all small talked, sometimes got into a slightly lively conversation from time to time.

Right now the subject was literature, everyone was just thankful that it wasn't religion.

"I like that one book, about the guy who met a girl and then they broke up but then somehow they got back together." Jearo mentioned.

"You gotta be more specific." Kerchack advised.

"Oh, and they had a dog." He added in.

Hanlynn rolled her eyes. "Because that helps so much."

"Elphaba?" Fiyero spoke up.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to him, causing her wavy hair to fan over to her left shoulder.

And it all happened so swiftly. In one quick move, just the way he wanted it to happen, he went from his chair to the floor, on one knee.

Everyone's heart stopped, especially Elphaba's.

Fiyero took a deep breath before pulling out a dark blue velvet box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a thin gold band with four gold claws that grasped a small, long sided crystal hexagon.

By this time Elphaba's eyes were wide, but Fiyero saw the fear in them.

"I told you I had to do some last minute shopping." He comfortingly spoke.

By this time everyone was in their own state of hysterics. Raevyn had one hand over her mouth to conceal her screams and one hand fanning herself. Hanlynn was speechless and was gawking at the scene. She was witnessing Fiyero proposing to Elphaba.

Zaq did a spit take. Jearo didn't really know what to think. Kala and Kerchack of course had the proudest of faces on, and Holda and Nessa's eyes were filling with happy tears. And to think Fiyero hadn't said another thing yet.

"Elphaba," he began "I love you." He took another deep breath. "And for a while everyone has been predicting this, and Fae, I, I love you." He repeated.

"I love you too." A fond smile crept its way onto her lips.

"And I can't imagine my life without you, I mean I can, but I don't like what I see at all. And… you're my world Fae." Elphaba's eyes were glossing over, she tried her best to sniff the salty water away.

"And…" he sighed again, loss for words "I love you, like I've loved no one else before. Everything about you. Your personality, your sense of humor, your hair, eyes, skin." He added which made her smirk, and more tears threatened to leave her eyes.

"And after one year, nine months, and twenty three days. One amazing year, wonderful nine months and stupendous twenty three days, I finally get to ask you this." He inhaled one heck of a breath before speaking again.

"Fae, will you marry me?"

Frex was just taking this all in. Ten feet away from him stood a boy on his knee, pouring his heart out to his green daughter. The one that he said would never amount to anything in life. The one he said would never get married. And now here she stood, and here he stood, saying that he loved her, green and all, and asking for her hand in marriage.

And to think he had just got to know her, he just started to openly love her then 'boom' in a blink of an eye she would be gone. No longer under his authority.

Elphaba's throat occupied a lump that threatened to make her cry if she spoke one syllable, so she nodded her head, slowly but faster until she actually did start crying.

Fiyero shot up from the ground, and just held her tight in his arms. "I love you." He whispered into her ear through her hair. He closed his eyes, just standing there, holding the love of his life. "I love you so much."

By now everyone was clapping and cheering, very excitedly, except Frex. Not because he didn't approve, no they deserved each other he thought, but he was just too shocked. She wasn't his anymore. Was she really his to begin with?

She finally broke from his embrace and laughed at herself as Fiyero kissed away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. He then smiled.

Finally he took her left hand in his and slid the ring on. It fit perfectly.

She looked up and gave him a nervous smile. "We're really getting married." He returned the beam. "We really are."

**[Line] **

On the eve of the Lurlinemas festivities, there was always some hoopla going on in the square, people doing some really late shopping, folks roaming the streets, observing the decorative lights, and even a big ice skating bash… for the children.

The 'posse' as Hanlynn labeled the combined group if Thropp's, Tiggular's and the soon to be Thropp and the soon to be Tiggular, were all walking around, taking in all the sights and sounds the season had to offer.

They were all bundled up from head to toe. And with all the chill you would think there'd be snow. Well, there wasn't.

To say that Fiyero was pissed about it would be an understatement.

It was that point of the night where the 'posse' split in more ways than one, all off to explore in their own smaller groups.

Holda and Frex went with Nessa, Hanlynn and Raevyn always went together, same for Zaq and Jearo, it was no surprise that Fiyero continued walking with Elphaba and Kerchack went with Kala.

Fiyero just kept his arm around her shoulder as they walked, keeping her as close to him as possible, not wanting her to freeze.

At some point a little boy, who you could barely see his face from the hat and scarf covering it, lost control of his ball his friends and him were using for catch, and it stumbled right in front of Elphaba.

The boy froze, he saw the green.

She bent down and picked up the blue rubbery sphere, then held it out to him, along with a warm, kind grin.

He cautiously took it back. "Th-thank you, miss." He stuttered. Elphaba lightly chuckled. "You're welcome, just make sure you don't drop it into the roads next time." She sweetly advised.

The boy nodded his head. "Yes ma'am." Before running off.

Elphaba stood back up to her full height to find a grinning like an idiot Fiyero.

"What?" She cut to the chase.

He simply shrugged and pulled her close to him again. "You're just really great with kids, that's all."

"Don't get any ideas." Was all age warned him with, in return for a cheeky smile and Fiyero stopped them, turned her way, and cupped her face, ready to kiss her, but instead a snow flake descended into her nose.

She tried her best to look at it before it melted away. It was cold, and small, but somehow beautiful.

Fiyero's face broke into a big smile as he spotted flakes now coming down everywhere, big fat ones too.

He caught Elphaba mesmerized by it all. After a while, it started to finally lay.

Fiyero scooped up a handful of the cold, white stuff, balled it up, then chucked it at Elphaba's back.

She turned around, infuriated. He frowned in fear. "Uh… sorry?" He tried.

Elphaba just stomped up to him and crushed the snowball on his head she had been hiding in her hand, then smiled maliciously in victory.

He laughed. "Hey, my beautiful hair." He joked, brushing it out with his hand.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, princie, we promised everyone we'd all meet back up soon."

Fiyero reluctantly came along, but he had to ask one question.

"Do you like it?" He wondered.

"What?" Elphaba furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Snow." He supplied. She smiled lightly and nodded. "I do."

Fiyero couldn't help but smile more at her words. "Now what?" She couldn't believe him.

"You said '_I do_'." He responded, giddy as ever. She suppressed yet another roll of her eyes before pulling him along again.

They kept a steady pace but were put to a halt once more when Fiyero felt something cling to his legs, causing him to stumble.

Fiyero looked down and saw a young girl hugging his legs. He was confused until two bright blue eyes looked his way.

"Azbelle, hi." He greeted her before picking her up.

"Hi, Yero." She grinned before hugging his neck.

"Should I be jealous?" Elphaba teased. Fiyero smirked.

"Azbelle, this is my fiancée, Elphaba." He introduced her. "Hello." Elphaba weakly waved.

"Is this the girl you stripped for?" Her innocent voice asked. That sent Fiyero laughing hysterically and Elphaba gawking at him.

"Yes, she is." He answered. "Elphaba, Azbelle kept me company in the waiting room." He explained, she nodded in understanding.

"Nice to meet you." She shook the girl's hand.

The tiny blonde smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Azbelle! There you are!" Fiyero recognized her mother's voice.

"Where did you…" she trailed off, noticing Fiyero "oh, hi."

"Hello." He chuckled.

"Mommy, remember Yero?" Azbelle impatiently wanted to know.

She giggled. "Yes sweetheart, I remember him." She said, taking her daughter from Fiyero's grasp.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The mom wondered about Elphaba.

Fiyero looked down at the ground solemnly. "Not anymore."

She gasped. "I'm sorry, I-"

"She's my fiancée." He proudly smiled.

She understood now and nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." The couple said in sync, then chuckled.

Then the same little boy with the blue ball ran up to Azbelle's mother. "Mom, mom, mom." He breathlessly said.

"Gino-"

"Wait," Fiyero commanded "Gino?" He pointed to the bundled up boy.

"Uh… yeah?" Gino spoke.

"It's me, the guy with the paper shirt!" Fiyero excitedly pointed himself out.

Gino didn't remember at first but then got it. "Oh,yeah. Hi."

"How's the arm?" Fiyero politely asked.

He shook his healed arm around. "Good as new." Fiyero nodded. "Good to hear. So, what are you all doing in the Vinkus?" He questioned.

"Our grandparents live here." Azbelle told Fiyero. She turned to Elphaba. "You're really pretty."

That surprised her, not only was it off topic but she never expected anyone she just met five minutes ago to say that she was pretty.

"Th-thank you." She smiled, so did Azbelle.

"We better get going." Her mother excused them.

"We will see you at the ball?" Fiyero wondered.

"We're going to a ball?" Azbelle's eyes sparkled.

"Of course, as the royal family's honored guests." Fiyero invited them.

"Really?" Azbelle was filled with excitement. Their mother didn't know what to say. "Um… thank you?"

With a quick goodbye the two lovebirds were off.

**[Line] **

Every Lurlinemas, there was this elaborate, ball (read: extravaganza) to welcome the holiday.

There was always, food, music, dances, alcohol, and ladies in big, funny, pouffy hats.

Fiyero recycled his tuxedo from two nights ago and Elphaba had done the same with her stunning dress. Except now they both had rings on their ring fingers.

Hanlynn and Raevyn made an effort to get a bit more gussied up, in matching green and red spaghetti strap numbers with flowing skirts. They looked ravishing with their faces all painted up and heels that made them three inches taller.

Jearo and Zaq were even forced to wear ties.

Once Azbelle got into the room, her little eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. It was a breathtaking sight.

She searched for her favorite prince and dashed to him. Fiyero and Elphaba smiled at her euphoria. "It's all so big!" The young girl exclaimed.

It was then that time of the night where everyone was supposed to find someone to dance with.

Elphaba noticed a bored out of his mind Gino and walked over to him.

"Would you care to dance?" She wondered and he furrowed his brow. "Me?" He pointed to himself. She nodded 'yes' in reply.

"What about the other guy?" She chuckled and assured him that Fiyero could find another partner. They then walked out to the dance floor and waltzed.

Fiyero, as Elphaba predicted, found a person to waltz with. Her held Azbelle up to his height as he danced while she held his hand in the air and put her other hand on his shoulder. Azbelle would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on the prince.

Hanlynn just sighed and gazed out at all the people having a good time.

"Excuse me?" She heard a dead sexy, deep, cello like voice vibrate. "May I have this dance?"

She turned to find a man, well, more like a hunk at her side, extending his strong hand out to her. His face was about as sexy as his voice.

Strong jawline, perfect smile, sparking blue eyes, recently cut chestnut hair. She blinked twice.

"I'd be honored." Came her response as she put her dainty hand into his own. He chuckled.

"I'm surprised you said yes." He confessed and she was shocked. Who would pass up this cute boy?

"Why's that?" She wanted to know.

"Because eight years ago you screamed when I kissed you, then you ran away."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "_Mellvin_?!" She shrieked.

"Lemme guess, no go on the dancing?" He sheepishly estimated.

How could this be Melvin the slug? '_He didn't have blue… oh wait, yes he did. But he didn't have brown… oh yeah… he did._' Her eyes looked at his ear, well the skin right before the ear. It had a little scar. Just like the one Melvin got from his cat scratching him. She looked at his beautiful face again. Puberty was very kind to him.

"No, it's just that, I didn't recognize you." She weakly told him. He simply leaned down and kissed her. When he broke away she didn't shout and flee.

There weren't any words to really say, so they just danced.

"Hanlynn, who's the hottie?" Fiyero teased when him and Azbelle were close to his sister.

"You remember Mellvin, don't you Fiyero." She casually said. Fiyero gawked at him. He was taller that Fiyero, only by an inch or two but still.

"Who's the cutie?" Hanlynn broke Fiyero stare.

"This is-"

"I'm Azbelle, Fiyero's best friend." She interjected which made them all silently snigger.

They both parted ways to enjoy the rest of their nights.

**Reviews might help me get through Hell Week- you don't even need an account to review ;) **


End file.
